Wish Upon A Star
by pottermommy1118
Summary: Follow Harry into the past after he unintentionally makes a wish that comes true. Watch as he meets his parents and the other marauders, as they learn who he is and where he has come from. Can he change his future without destroying the wizarding world in the process? **Complete AU** Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Magic

**_This story has no relation at all to any other story I have ever written._**

**_It is a time travel AU fic and it will result in changes to the original canon storyline._**

**_Please no flames for things not being cannon, again, this is an Alternate Universe FIC!_**

**_Totally made up in my head._**

**_There is a lot of dialog in this fic, so if you don't like that then don't read this._**

**_This has been fun to write, I hope you like it._**

**_I am not JKR unfortunately_**

**_Nor did I write the Disney Song either._**

**_I was going to post this all at once as a complete story_**

**_But it got longer than expected._**

**_I will post two chapters at a time but the entire story will be posted within two weeks._**

**I am not JKR and I receive no money for writing this!**

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

**_WISH UPON A STAR_**

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

**When you wish upon a star**  
**Makes no difference who you are**  
**Anything your heart desires**  
**Will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**  
**No request is too extreme**  
**When you wish upon a star**  
**As dreamers do**

**Fate is kind**  
**She brings to those who love**  
**The sweet fulfillment of**  
**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**__Fate steps in and sees you through**  
**When you wish upon a star**  
**Your dreams come true**

_~o0o0o0~_

_~o0o0o0~_

_~o0o0o0~_

Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Magic**

The weight sitting on Harry's chest was almost more than he could handle. All he wanted to do was sit and stare out of the window. He didn't want to be with anyone, not that he ever wanted to be with his aunt and uncle anyways but right now he didn't even want the company of his two best friends, not even Hedwig was given a warm welcome now a days. It felt like a cement block had settled down and taken root deep within him.

He was gone. His Godfather, the closest thing to a parent he had ever known was gone. Sirius would never smile at him again, never give him reckless advice, he would never be there again. He was gone, it was final, Harry had no one. With his thoughts so incredibly low, it was no wonder that he didn't dare believe the letter that Dumbledore had sent, informing him of his early departure from Privet Drive. Besides not believing it, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to go with him. He was undoubtedly taking him to the Burrow, where he would be fawned over and doted upon by Mrs. Weasley. Ron and probably Hermione would be there at every turn, asking about the prophesy and wanting to talk about what happened at the ministry. He wasn't ready to handle that, he didn't want to face it at all.

So here he sat staring out at the endlessly inky black sky, looking at the sparks of light the shone from the stars above. He remembered the stories that his teachers from primary school had read him and he wished that he could live in those magical worlds. Where he could make a wish on a star and it would come true. Where he could just close his eyes and think about the people that cared about him and be transported to them. He didn't even care if it meant he was dead, he just wanted them. He couldn't face being alone anymore. But he couldn't face the people in his life that had everything he did not, either. He needed that different kind of magic, the kind that really didn't exist.

He had spent all night thinking about his godfather. So, the act he did next came naturally. He struck out on a purely insane (seeing as there were countless death eaters and a maniac after him), a spontaneous, and reckless journey. He threw all of his things into his trunk, he locked Hedwig into her cage, against her will, and strapped her to the top of the trunk, and he hoisted his firebolt up under his arm. None of the Dursleys said a word to him as they watched him leave the house in the dead of night. The thought that a murderous criminal was after him was a moot point.

He turned to take one last look and said quietly. "Dumbledore is picking me up later tonight, tell him I will be in Godric's Hollow." and he walked out of the door.

Upon reaching the edge of the street he held his wand out and took a step back as the violently purple knight bus roared to a stop in front of him. An unfamiliar young woman greeted him at the door. Her chestnut hair was pin straight and cut to her chin, her eyes were so brown they were nearly black.

"Welcome to the knight bus, I'm Shanye and I will be your Conductor for this evening." She said sweetly.

"Where's Stan?" he blurted.

"He doesn't work on here anymore." She replied, sounding mildly insulted. "Did you need a ride, or were you just wantin Stan?"

"Oh, er, I-I need a ride to Godric's Hollow please." He stammered climbing onto the bus and depositing money into her hand.

He glanced at Ernie the driver once and decided that he would rather be alone than have conversation so he climbed the stairs and found a bedpost that was at the far front with no one around it.

Sleeping on the knight bus was impossible, it would have been under any circumstance but when your mind was reeling with thoughts it made it moreso. His mind kept reliving the moment that Sirius fell through the veil, the days that followed where finally everyone believed him, but now it didn't even seem to matter, Sirius was free, he was a free wizard and it didn't matter because he was a dead free wizard. He could have finally gone to live with him and now he couldn't because he was dead, like everyone else who really loved Harry.

His mind was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't notice the time passing and he didn't even notice them arrive at his stop. It wasn't until Shanye came to tell him they were there that he registered anything. It was when he stepped off the bus and it disappeared that he realized he hadn't thought this through at all. All he had been hoping for was to see his parents' graves and to see the house that he had last known family. But he hadn't thought of where he was to stay once he got here, how was he supposed to eat, it wasn't like he could use magic, he was still underage. This might have been a very bad decision on his part.

Knowing that it was too late to change that now, he walked forward into the quaint little town. The first thing he noticed was the huge war memorial that stood in the center of the square. As he walked closer it began to change, he found himself staring at his father and mother and unbelievably himself as an infant, immortalized in stone. He stood for several moments and just stared at it. Wondering why people would want to come look at this, why was his family worth this when so many others had given everything to defeat Voldemort too and they were not remembered this way. He let his eyes wander past the memorial and saw the cemetery a short ways off. He grasped the end of his trunk and drug it behind him, he really wished he could magic it to be feather light, but he didn't need another trial right now.

He walked on towards the graves that stood in the heat of the summer night before him. He reached the kissing gate and sat on his trunk for a moment, needing time to take a break. He sat for a moment before again lifting the end of his trunk and walking the rows of headstones. He read out names, some familiar, like Abbot or Prewitt, Longbottom, to his surprise even Dumbledore. He found himself wondering if the two that were buried there were related to his headmaster. It was eerie being in the cemetery at night, alone, but he felt as if the first time he was here he should be alone, he needed to see them by himself.

It took another 15 minutes before he wandered onto their grave. His arms were burning from pulling the trunk by now so when he saw their names he instantly sat it down beside himself. He dropped to his knees on the thick grass that covered the earth. He didn't realize he was even crying until he felt his tears hit his hands.

Unadultered grief washed over him, it was a feeling he had never allowed himself to feel before, the pain of losing his parents, and now the pain of losing his Godfather, the closest thing to a father or family he had ever known. Every loss that he had ever felt fell upon him in that moment, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, the childhood he should have had rather than the one he did have. All of it fell onto his shoulders in that moment and he fell forward onto the headstone and wept like only a child crying for their parents does.

He did not notice the stars shining above, he did not notice how alone and exposed he was. At that moment what he noticed was the pain he felt deep within. As his tears poured from his eyes and seeped into the very ground his parents were laid to rest under he cried out to them for the first time he could remember.

"I just want to be with you, is that so much to ask? Just take me, keep me safe, hold me, keep me there with you. I just wish I could be with you."

A crack resounded through the night air and when Harry opened his eyes he found himself sitting on a bare expanse of grass in pitch darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2

**Reunited**

Harry sat up and looked around him completely confused. He was no longer sitting in the grave yard at Godric's Hollow that much was certain. He looked up to see the stars twinkling in the still black night sky, what had happened? He felt like he had been here before, it looked familiar, but it was so dark. He stood and took a step backwards before falling over his trunk that lay behind him. Well at least he still had his things. Hedwig was fluttering her wings and making a racket, clambering to be let out. He stared into the trees in front of him. The old wood made him feel at home for some reason.

"James, what do you think you are doing down here?" a familiar voice barked from behind him.

He turned to see who it was, and who they were talking to. He was astounded to see Professor McGonagall standing, arms folded, wand alight, in front of him. "Are you going to answer me Potter." She said sternly.

"Are-Are you talking to me professor?" he asked, thoroughly confused by not only her calling him James but also by her younger appearance. Her face was not lined as he knew it to be and her eyes seemed brighter, younger, though she wore the same scowl he remembered.

"Of course I am talking to you. What do you think you are doing in Hogsmede at midnight? How did you get out of the castle? Honestly, I told Dumbledore making James Potter Head boy was just giving him free reign. But did he listen to me, no, of course not." She ranted before gripping him by the shirt.

"Professor, it's me, Harry. I'm-I'm not James." He stammered, more confused than ever.

"Don't be ridiculous James, I am not daft you know, I got to be headmistress by being more clever than that." She said without looking at him.

Harry dug in his heels, forcing her to a stop. "Professor, look at me, it is me, Harry, what is going on? Why are you calling me James?" he demanded.

The professor finally turned to him. Her eyes were flashing menacingly. "I know no Harry. I do know that you and your band of demons have gone too far this time, sneaking out to Hogsmede, I never would have thought. Say another word and you will be seeing the headmaster."

"Yes!" he shouted, "Yes, take me to Dumbledore, he will know what is going on, take me to Dumbledore!"

She pursed her lips and continued to drag him to the castle. He noticed that his trunk was floating along beside him.

"Where did you think you were going to go Potter? You have all of your things with you. And when did you get a new owl? I was under the impression that you had a solid black owl." She said, looking searchingly at Hedwig.

"I am HARRY, HARRY POTTER. That is Hedwig she has always been my owl." He said, very loudly and very slowly, honestly teaching must have finally gotten to her, she had finally gone off her rocker.

"I don't know what you are playing at James but this is getting ridiculous." She huffed.

Harry pursed his lips in irritation and said no more, he simply followed her up the familiar lane to the school. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face when he took in the sight of Hogwarts. He was home, he was happy to be here. Even if it was the middle of summer and no one else would be here, it might be even better that way, hopefully Dumbledore would let him stay either way. Knowing his best bet was to remain quiet he followed silently as they entered the school. It was the same as always, it comforted him.

"Damn it's Minnie." He heard, followed by the sound of several feet attempting to run.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the professor shouted.

Harry heard the telltale sound of people falling over after having been rendered immobile. Who could be in the castle that wasn't a professor? It was the beginning of July after all. He knew shock was written all over his face when they walked upon the scene at the bottom of the grand staircase.

Sirius Black, a very young, very well groomed Sirius Black was laying on his back, Remus Lupin was on his knees on the bottom step, unmistakably Peter Pettigrew was only half visible, his top half laying on its side staring at the wall. And to Harry's utter confusion a very alive James Potter was leaned comically against a wall, his wand out and eyes bulged. In that moment when his Professor's wizened eyes landed on James, who was obviously younger than Harry knew he was at death, but older than Harry who was standing at her side she actually cursed. before wordlessly releasing the four boys.

"What did you do!" she shouted pointing to Harry and glaring at the four boys.

"We enchanted the great hall to throw out the Slytherins, blimey James how are you here and there?" Pete said in awe stepping closer to Harry.

Remus was looking between James and Harry perplexed. Sirius looked downright confused and James looked stunned, likely the same look Harry wore.

"We-We- I didn't do this." James stammered, stepping forward.

"I told you I wasn't James." Harry huffed from beside her.

She turned her eyes on him, it wasn't the same glare as always, it was more searching. "Your name, you said you were?"

"Harry, I'm Harry." He said, never taking his eyes off James, what was going on.

"Mate he could be your twin brother! That is insane!" Sirius said walking up closer.

Harry felt his heart jump in his chest. Sirius was right here, right in front of him. Without thinking about what could possibly going on, or that this wasn't the same Sirius that he knew or that knew him he fell forward into his arms. Luckily Sirius caught him.

"Uhm…Mate, your twin is hugging me. This is weird." He said looking down on him.

"He's not my twin, I-I-I don't understand." He muttered.

"He is younger than you." Remus said knowingly. Harry stood and looked at him. "He looks like you in fifth year, maybe early sixth. You grew a lot over the summer." And he was right. As James stepped closer he stood a good 5 inches taller than Harry.

"He doesn't have your quidditch muscles either." Peter said pointing at Harry's arms and then at James.

"Hey!" Harry said, tugging at his sleeves.

Pete shrugged, "It's true. You don't play quidditch do you?"

"I do too." Harry said, offended.

"I bet not well." He taunted.

Harry felt his temper flair before McGonagall grabbed him by the back of his red t shirt and pulled him back. "Enough! I think we need to go to Dumbledore, no more speaking. All of you, follow me."

Harry, whose arm was still in her grasp, was pulled along like he didn't know where to go. James and the others followed at a distance. All but Sirius, who sped up to talk to Harry.

"So how come you look so much like Jamie? Are you related?" he asked

"You could say that" Harry muttered but he couldn't stop his smile.

"Yeah, why doesn't he know you? Why don't we know you? Dang Jamie he may look like you but his eyes are way cooler than yours! I bet he could have a bigger fan club than you! OWE!" he shouted as a stinging spell hit him in the back of the neck.

"I have my mum's eyes." Harry said without thinking.

"ENOUGH! Quiet until we see Dumbledore and he can tell me what you four er… five miscreants have done this time." The professor growled.

"We didn't do this!" James said from behind them, Harry strained to turn and see him.

"She really has no faith in us at all." Sirius sighed.

"I can walk professor, will you please let my arm go." Harry whined.

She stalled and looked at him but released him non the less. He walked beside Sirius, he couldn't stop himself from turning to look at James. James was whispering to Remus who was frowning slightly. They both stopped and looked at him when they noticed him watching them, Peter scowled at him.

They reached the Gargoyles and Sirius shouted the password (Jelly Slugs) to a frown and a shake of the head from McGonagall. As always when they reached the top of the stairs the headmaster was already behind his desk as if he had expected them all along. Harry smiled at Dumbledore who looked just the same as he did now, it was comforting.

"To what do I owe this pleasure so very late this evening?" he said, his eyes twinkling over his glasses.

"These four have done something, and I don't know what. I don't know who this is, though he claims to be named Harry, and these four claim to know nothing about him though Black is right, he looks very like a younger James, but with different eyes."

"He has his mother's eyes." Sirius supplied to Harry's amusement.

"We really had nothing to do with the headmaster I have no idea what is going on." James said, honestly seeping through his words.

"Yeah, we have no clue who the imposter is." Peter said.

"I am not an imposter!" Harry said, indignant.

"You are the one pretending to be James." The smaller boy replied. Harry looked at James and Remus who both shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

"I never said I was James, I said I was Harry, I never claimed to be him, I was told I was him." Harry practically yelled.

"That is true. He never did say he was Jamie." Sirius supplied.

"Thank you Sirius. I can always count on you at least." Harry sighed

"Huh?" Came from all four boys.

"Ahem." Came Dumbledore from his desk, Harry turned back to him. "Well if you aren't James, which, I can tell you aren't, and they all claim to have no clue as to how you got here please clue us in."

"I- I think I went back in time…It is the only explanation I can think of." Harry stammered.

"Alright, how did you do such a thing, and again who are you? You seem to know us, or at least you seem to know Mr. Black." Dumbledore added before being cut off by Sirius.

"Back in time? Merlin!" he grabbed Harry by the shoulders turning him every which way and looking into his face. "James he is your son! He has to be look at him! He looks like your clone he has to be your son!" he shouted.

Harry stared at the teenage version of his father, who had gone the color of ash. "I think I need to sit." James said warily. Instantly a chair appeared under him as he collapsed onto it.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "I am Harry Potter. And I have no idea how I got here." He said truthfully.

"Wait, you know me! Do you like me? Am I your favorite person? Do we do fun things together? I'm not a boring old guy am I?" Sirius rambled.

Harry laughed, truly laughed for the first time in weeks. "You are certainly not a boring old guy and of course I like you. I like Professor Lupin too, though he sometimes is a boring old guy." Harry said with a smile at the younger version of Remus who was scowling at him.

"Professor Lupin? He's a professor!" Sirius shouted excitedly, making Remus smile when he realized the connotation.

"Boys enough, I realize how exciting this all is for you, but we have things to figure out, please hold out on your interrogating of young Mr. Potter until we have this settled. Now would you care to tell me what happened when you time jumped?"

"You should know I am totally going to kick your arse when you get home for messing with time." James said with a grin from beside him. Harry turned to him and smiled for the first time he could remember at his father.

"Uhm it is really, really complicated." Harry said.

"I think I can understand it." Dumbledore replied, the twinkle still in his eye.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, how do you tell your 17 year old father he is going to die in four or five years and leave his son alone? "I was in Godric's Hollow, and I was outside at night, it was July,I was erm…crying…I just...I just missed them, and I wanted to see them, and I said I wanted to see them and I said that, well I kind of screamed that and then there was a pop and I was here."

"Whom did you want to see" McGonagall asked.

"My parents, and Sirius. I missed them, I was alone and stuck with those stupid muggles. And I just wanted them."

"Where are we? Why aren't we with you?" James wondered, not understanding.

"Why did we leave you with muggles?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Uhm well, you all are, uhm, fighting the war? I was with my Godfather but he died a few weeks ago so he can't even be with me now." Harry said thinking off the top of his head, unable to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He sat on the floor and looked into his hands.

"I think I need to go back home." He muttered.

"How old are you?" James asked, sitting on the floor beside of him.

Harry looked up into his father's eyes. "15, I would have been 16 on the 31st." he muttered, trying exceptionally hard not to cry infront of these boys. He didn't want them to think he was weak.

"Well Harry, if you are 15 nearing 16 then you were awaiting your 6th year in Hogwarts? What house are you in? This is assuming you go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said

"I do, and I am. I am in Gryffindor."

"Yeah he is!" Sirius said happily

"That's my boy!" James said, clapping him on the back.

Remus chuckled from behind them, he had been fairly quiet until now.

"You said you play quidditch, do you play for the team?" James said excitedly.

Harry nodded. "Seeker, I made the team in first year, McGonagall saw me save a rembrall in a dive during my first flight lesson, my first time on a broom." He said, happy he could brag to his father.

"Your first year!" James and Sirius practically squealed.

"Yup, I was the youngest house player in a century." Harry said proudly.

"No way" Pete said from his place by the door.

"Yup, Remus said I was a better flyer than my father, Sirius said I could give him a run for his money."

"I can't believe you said that!" James said, offended.

"It isn't like I said it just now, I say it in the future, that should make you proud you obviously trained him." Remus replied.

"Boys, please, focus." McGonagall said, irritably.

The five boys all fell quiet and looked back to Dumbledore.

"For tonight, you will go with these four. James, take him with you to the head's dorms. We will be telling the school at large that he is your younger brother who until now has gone to Beauxbattons Academy of Magic in France. Tomorrow is a Saturday, we will place you in the dorms with the 6th year Gryffindor boys, you will all say he was sorted upon arrival in my office."

Harry looked at the headmaster warily, was he really going to have him stay here.

"You aren't sending me back home? "He asked.

Dumbledore eyed him speculatively, "I will send you back to your time, once I figure out what got you here. I would ask one favor, I need to interview you under Veritiserum. I need to know you aren't a death eater, you mentioned the war, so if it is still underway I am certain you know the dangers they pose."

Harry nodded, realizing that he couldn't let the four marauders hear any of this. Hermione's warnings from the end of third year were propelled to the forefront of his mind.

"I do, very well sir, but I don't think you want to know the answers to questions that are going to be asked. I don't think anyone does." He said, his hands trembling. "We should do it without them here."

He could feel Dumbledore's eyes boring into him. "Would you rather them not know." Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry shrugged. "A friend of mine told me once that you shouldn't mess with the past." He said softly.

"Alright, I will ask the four of you to step out for a few moments while I interrogate Mr. Potter fully." Dumbledore said.

Harry cringed at the hurt looks on Sirius and James' faces, but Remus smiled "You are doing the right thing Harry." He said, before pushing the other two out of the door after Peter.

When the door was sealed Harry took a goblet from McGonagall's hands, she smiled kindly at him. "I am sorry I called you James, but you do look an extraordinary amount like him." She said.

Harry nodded and smiled back. "I can promise that we act very little alike…Though somehow I still always manage to end up in detentions." He said with a huff before drinking the odorless liquid.

Both professors laughed.

"Alright you may begin. What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Who are your Parents?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans" this elicited an quick intake of breath from McGonagall and a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Where were you before skipping time this evening?"

"The cemetery in Godric's Hollow."

"Why were you in the cemetery?"

"I missed my parents and Sirius, I was visiting their graves."

"James, Lily and Sirius are dead in your time?"

"Yes, my parents died when I was one, Sirius just a few weeks ago."

"Are you using any charms, or other magical means to conceal who you really are?"

"No, I am Harry James Potter."

"When were you born?"

"July 31st, 1980"

"And your parents are James and Lily and they are dead?"

"They died fighting Voldemort."

And so it went for 15 minutes longer as Harry spilled secrets of the future to Dumbledore, things that made Professor McGonagall tear up and made Harry have to fight to hold back his own tears. After the onslaught of questions Harry was returned to his father and Godfather's side.


	3. Chapter 3:Getting To Know You

**_Hee Hee the shock at the AU properties of this amuse me greatly!_**

**_I am glad it is getting a good response!_**

**_Thanks for reading and I love reviews and often consider extra updates when I get them._**

**_Warning this will always update two chapters at a time so make sure you didn't miss one_**

**_This will move quickly._**

**_I am obviously not JKR _**

Chapter 3

**Getting to know you**

"Are we taking him to the tower, or the head's dorms?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore said the head's dorms. There isn't room in the tower." Peter said stubbornly, he didn't like that someone else was encroaching on his friends, even if he was one of their sons.

"Yes there is, Jamie's bed is empty, well unless he stays there too tonight…There isn't anymore room in the heads dorms either." Sirius said.

"I don't want to explain this to Evans this late. She is liable to hex me." James muttered. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Oh do you know her?" James asked.

"We've met." Harry replied stoically, Remus looked at him closely, as if trying to figure him out.

"Take him to the tower so we can all talk, he can tell us why he didn't want to be questioned in front of us." Sirius said, blowing his dark curls from his face.

Peter huffed and Remus smiled.

"I guess we are sleeping in the tower then Harry. I can't believe I named you after my father, I always swore I would never do that." James said.

"You named me after your father?" Harry said without thinking.

"Well yeah, I would assume you know that." James replied

"Uh yeah, right I guess I never put two and two together." Harry said quickly. Thankfully they had arrived at the portrait and the boys had to convince her to wake and let them in, forgetting the topic at hand.

Harry followed them to their dorm which was second from the top, the plaque read 7th years. When they walked in they were surprised to see a 5th bed made up and Harry's trunk and owl set out. And another barrage of questions ensued.

"So really you can tell us, how in the bloody hell, did you skip time." Sirius said with a grin.

"I really don't know, one minute I was upset and begging the ground to let me be with you and the next minute I was in Hogsmede 20 years earlier, right in front of McGonagall. Then we went to the castle and there you were. Blimey you don't think my wish came true do you?" Harry said, flattening his hair on his head.

"Look at him Prongs, he is opposite of you, you mess yours up he tries to fix his." Remus said with a grin.

James rolled his eyes. "Shut it Mooney or I will be flattening you in a week when we are out."

"Jamie." Remus said quietly, warning him that he was close to revealing a secret.

Harry sighed but wasn't sure how long he was here for and didn't want or need the awkwardness between them. "Professor, I already know, I have known since I was 13, you are a werewolf, and you three are unregistered animagai."

The four boys looked at each other in shock.

"Peter turns into a rat, known as wormtail or in my time, Scabbers. Dad er…James…" he said awkwardly, not sure what to call him "You turn into a stag, thus Prongs. Sirius, you are a huge black dog, that I might add, I thought was a grim chasing me for the most part of third year, better known as Padfoot, or as you once told me to call you, Snuffles." Sirius frowned and the other three howled with laughter.

"I can't believe Lily's name for you stuck!" James cackled.

"My-my-Lily made up that name?" Harry spluttered

"Your Lily huh?" Peter said, "James it sounds like your son has a crush on your soon to be girl."

"Well I can't fault his taste, he must know her in his time, or at least have seen her once or twice. She's hot, isn't she?" James said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ungh…Please don't ask me that. I know to you I am just a kid that you just met but to me, you are my dad. A creepy young weird version of him but you are him." Harry whined.

All four marauders laughed.

"I still don't trust this, how do we know this isn't some big prank or hoax?" Peter said from his place on the bed, receiving a scowl from Harry.

"Well, if Dumbledore can believe it I don't see how you can't but here if this will help." Harry opened his trunk, pausing for a moment to release Hedwig and pat her had affectionately. He reemerged with the map and cloak in hand.

All of their eyes widened as he sat in the center of the bed and tapped the old parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He parroted making the map come to life.

All four boys scurried to his side.

"We finish the map!" James said in awe staring at it.

"That is bloody amazing." Sirius said.

"I knew we were close." Remus added confidently.

Harry pointed at the dot labeled clearly, Harry Potter. Harry handed James the cloak. "I am sure yours is in your room in the head's dorms, but this is the one you passed down to me. I got it on Christmas of my first year."

James took the cloak to run it over his hands and smiled at the younger, slightly altered version of himself.

"You must be spoilt rotten, I didn't get the cloak till third year and here I give it to you in your first. I take it you are my oldest child?"

"I am your only child." Harry corrected.

"Oh merlin he is spoilt, another single heir to the Potter Peverell line. It will be like raising a baby Prongs." Remus said playfully.

"Peverell? What is that?" Harry asked.

"Our family? Don't tell me that my dad didn't drill you with that knowledge and that he hasn't quizzed you on your heritage since the day you were born." James said.

Harry shrugged. "No, he didn't."

"He's more spoiled than we thought to get out of that." Sirius said with a smirk, but James just looked confused.

"So Remus is a professor? Is he good?" Sirius asked.

"He is the best defense professor I have ever had." Harry said with conviction.

"I teach defense?" he said softly.

Harry nodded. "You came to Hogwarts in my third year. You had us fight a boggart and when Neville got it, it turned into Snape with an old witch's robes and a handbag. Funniest lesson of my life." He said, laughing at the memory. "Snape? As in Snivellus? What do you know about that death eater?" James practically growled.

"Uhm, well he is a professor, he teaches potions. Unfortunately. Slimy git that he is." Harry said with a grimace, causing the other four to laugh again.

"I see old grudges are passed on." Remus said shaking his head.

"Hey it is not my fault. He hates me, he has since the first day at Hogwarts, he says I am an arrogant, attention seeking little swat. Says I am just like my father. He is none too keen on you either Sirius. "

"He is such a git." James said shaking his head.

"SO your favorite thing I taught you was a boggart? Blimey I did turn into a boring old coot." Remus muttered.

"No that was my favorite defense lesson, the coolest thing you taught me was this." And he waved his wand allowing the silvery stag to erupt from it. It galloped around the room before coming to a complete halt in front of James and lowering his head.

"It looks just like Prongs!" Sirius said in amazement, examining the fading patronus.

"But, you haven't even been in sixth year and that is a 7th year NEWT spell. We've only just began to cover them in defense," Remus spluttered

"You taught me in third year. To keep the dementors away."

"Dementors, why would you need protecting from Dementors?" James asked shrewdly.

"The war, escaped convicts from Azkaban. I have a really bad reaction to them, it is like they are drawn to me. They make me pass out."

James looked at him closely, again Harry felt as if his father was catching on to what he wasn't saying.

"You said your Godfather just died, who was he?" James asked, a concerned look on his face as his eyes flickered at Sirius.

"Erm…I don't think I should tell you that." Harry said softly. "What I can tell you is that he is absolutely the best choice, and that I love him, and that he loves me. I miss him so much, that I can't bear it." Harry said softly, laying his head down on his pillow to stop his tears.

"And neither me, nor your mum, stayed home with you after losing someone that close to you? How could we leave our 15 year old alone and grieving, and why did we leave you with muggles instead of family?" Harry could hear the frustration in his father's voice, he saw the concern on Sirius' face and for a brief second he thought he saw understanding on Remus'. Pete had long since rolled over and gone to sleep, or pretended to at least, he wanted nothing to do with the intruder.

"You aren't given much of a choice." Harry sighed, trying to hide the waver in his voice. "And the muggles are family, I just hate them, and they hate me. I am there because it is supposedly safe."

"Harry this is the craziest thing that ever happened to me." James said softly, getting into an undershirt and pajama bottoms of Sirius' as his were all in his room.

"I can second that." Sirius added.

"I third it." Remus replied.

Harry sighed deeply, his eyes were getting heavy. "I can't disagree, but this might just be the best thing that ever happened to me."

Harry felt his bed shift as his father sat on the side of his bed at his back. "Being stuck in the past it the best thing that has ever happened to you? That is- that is just- that is awful, I must be a terrible father." James said so low that you almost couldn't hear him.

Harry shifted to his stomach so as to bury his face in the pillow, trying to ebb the flow of tears. "You aren't a bad father, you are just not around anymore, I am at school most of the year and then with the war in full swing a lot is going on. I just sometimes wish I was little again, before you were all gone. That is why I wanted to see you. You are a great father, seriously, that was not a joke Sirius, a smashing dad. But Voldemort takes you away. I don't see you. And I miss you"

James stared down at the boy, feeling oddly drawn to him.

"Well we aren't fighting right now, so we will make sure that while you are here you are going to have as much fun as possible." James said, ruffling the messy black hair of his son, the way his friends and his own parents often did his. He stood and climbed into his bed. "Your mum, she must be awesome."

Harry couldn't stop the tears anymore, he struggled to stop the quiver in his throat. "My mum, she is incredible." He said quietly, and it was the last thing he said that night, falling asleep, listening to his father's breathing from the bed beside of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Weird, Paybacks, and Wives

Chapter 4

**Of Weird, Paybacks, and Wives.**

He had lain awake for what felt like hours staring into the ceiling of the four poster bed that had been his up until they started back to school three weeks ago. He had thought about a lot of things under this canopy. He felt a moment of instant panic, thinking that he certainly hoped there was no magic in them that could speak the things they had seen. That would be awful. He had cried over Lily several times in here when he was younger. He had cried over Sirius when he had betrayed them two years ago. He had lost he virginity here, epic moment, yes. One he wanted remembered for, no. It was certainly not the epitome of his sexual highlight reel. Although that one time with Marleen McKinnon….his thoughts trampled down a random path before he was startled by reality back into his thoughts of the current moment.

Harry. Harry Potter. His son, as impossible as that may seem, was asleep in the bed next to him. He wondered briefly about the boy's name. Why had he named him for his father? He hated it when parents named their children for their elders. He loved his father but it irritated him to no end that his middle name was Harold. And now here this kid was and he literally just had James' name in reverse. James Harold Potter, Harry James Potter. Well at least he had altered it and not named the poor kid Harold. Harry was different from Harold, he liked the sound of Harry Potter. Though that choice made him wonder about the decisions he was going to make in the future.

Like who the kid's mum was. What had he said? He had his mum's eyes? He had to admit, the boy had wickedly awesome eyes, they were going to make getting birds ridiculously easy. He smiled at the thought. James hadn't really had issues getting girls ever…Well not most of them anyways, he corrected. Though Harry didn't act like him in most ways. As Sirius said, they seemed opposite in many actions. He certainly looked just like him though, that much was obvious, he could deny the kid if he wanted to.

And then there was flying. He thought it, utterly brilliant that his son was the youngest quidditch player in a century. His son! His son…how was his son laying next to him? Before he was even born? His mind continued its aimless spinning when his curtain was pulled open and Sirius slipped in to sit beside him and waved his wand, wordlessly casting the mufliato charm.

"Mate, your son is sleeping in our dorm." He said, giving James a blank look.

"This should feel weirder than it does shouldn't it?" James replied, looking into the eyes of his best friend.

Sirius nodded, remaining silent.

"I don't feel weird about it. I think that is the weird thing. I feel…It is like I just know him outright. Like I don't need to hear anymore because I already know who he is. I feel like I want to be with him. That's weird right?" James asked.

"Yeah, no. I-I-I mean shouldn't you be drawn to your kid? I know you don't have one yet, obviously, but when you meet your kid you know them instantly. That's what your mum says. That when you see your kid after they are born that you instantly love them, that nothing is stronger than the pull to love them. So maybe it isn't so weird." He shrugged.

James pushed his hands through his hair. "Excepting I never saw him in the instant he was born. Shit I don't even know who gave birth to him." James said in exasperation.

"Yeah, I wonder who his mum is? Who is going to marry you? Better yet? Who in their right mind agrees to make James Potter a father?

I have no idea, I can't think of anyone who would even consider it. I mean, it is preposterous." James said, completely flummoxed.

Sirius looked at him, realizing that he was completely serious for once. "It really isn't Jamie, there are loads of girls that would line up to marry you and have the first Potter grandkid in a heartbeat." James looked panicked at the thought, causing Sirius to laugh, " He seems to be a reasonably cool kid mate. Merlin he looks just like you."

James smiled proudly, "He really does, doesn't he?"

"It is ridiculous the amount he looks like you." Sirius said honestly.

"This should seem weirder don't you think? I mean, I don't feel weird about it or anything, some of the stuff he says? Yeah it confuses me…But him being here? Not so much, I am just excited to get to know him. I mean think about how cool that is? He will know who I was before I was a stiff, uptight dad. He will know that once upon a time, I ruled Hogwarts. Not from stories but from first- hand experience. Shouldn't it be weirder?" James tried to reason.

Sirius shrugged before laying down beside his best mate. "I mean it kind of just seems like another adventure of one of ours. Maybe it isn't weird because we relish in weird I mean we know more about this school than anyone in history Prongs. We run with a werewolf once a month. We turn into animals at will…illegally at that. We don't exactly walk on the normal side of life you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. He does seem like an alright kid, doesn't he?" James said, peeking out through the pulled hangings to look at Harry sleeping.

"That he does. He seems like a good kid. He seems a bit shaken up, but who wouldn't be, I mean he just travelled like 20 years before his time. I think I'd be freaked." Sirius replied as he watched James stare at his son.

"He isn't telling us everything." James said worriedly.

"No he isn't, but he seems to know a bit about time traveling already. He is being careful so he doesn't change anything. You know time travel is illegal for a reason. I think your kid might be a bit of a handful Prongsie, you're gonna get your galleon's worth with that one. I bet in the future you are freaking out about where the hell your 15 year old is." He mused.

James chuckled lightly, "My mum always says that I am gonna get paid back in full for all the gray hair I have given her. I guess my payback has come for me early."

"Dang, how much gray hair does one have to give a mum when one lifetime isn't enough for payback? When a kid has to go to the past to get the job done?" Sirius joked.

"My poor mum." James lamented.

"Your poor wife. She has both of you to deal with."

"Oh man, you are right, she has it worse. She has you to cope with too." James muttered.

Sirius shook his head earnestly, "She must be a strong witch. I feel really bad for her."

"Honestly, me too."


	5. Chapter 5:Of Truth and Eyes

**_Several of you just happened to get lucky that this was the very next chapter._**

**_And I find it funny that you guessed my method of discovery._**

**_You know me too well : )_**

**_I LOVE it!_**

**_As always, I am not JKR….Sorry bout that._**

Chapter 5

**Of Truth and Eyes**

The next morning Harry awoke last of the five teens. He was trying to figure out why he was in Hogwarts when everything rushed back to him. The bus, the graves, the time shift, his father, Sirius, Remus, Peter ugh, everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He could hear the others talking so he just lay and listened for a few minutes.

"Mate he looks just like you, it's incredible." He heard Remus say.

"Apparently he inherited your flying ability too, thank goodness." Sirius said.

"Something isn't right. I mean I know he says we are away fighting but I can't see myself ever just leaving my son with muggles, family or not, especially if he hates them the way he seems to. And especially if his Godfather just died, he seems so…lost I don't know, broken. I don't know what happens in the future but I turn into a piece of shit father. And what mum leaves her heartbroken 15 year old son?" James said desperately.

It took everything Harry had not to speak, he bit his lip until he bled.

"Jamie I am sure it isn't like that. He is 15, that is rough, I mean OWLS and girls and his Godfather is dead, whom he seemed to be close to. Of any of us, you are going to be a good dad. Well other than Remmy, he already might as well be our father the way he tells us what to do." Sirius mumbled.

"I still don't like it." Peter grumbled.

"What is your problem? Dumbledore even tested him with Veritiserum." James practically growled. It made Harry smile to hear his father stand up for him.

"I just mean" Peter faltered, "We have spent years guarding our secrets and Remus' secrets and now at the drop of a hat we just let him know everything? Isn't it bad enough that Lily figured it out last year?"

"Pete, it isn't like we told him, he already knew. And I mean honestly did you expect Jamie to not tell his kid he is an animagai? His son at that? I wonder why we never taught him to do it?" Sirius answered.

"Well another thing is, he talks about his Godfather, it's rubbish, he doesn't say his name but really who would James have chosen if not one of us? I recon this is a hoax." Peter continued, defiantly ignoring Sirius.

At this Sirius turned to James, hurt on his face. "I have wondered who you could have picked as Godfather too, since it doesn't seem to be one of us. Maybe your wife's brother or something? But that doesn't mean that it is a hoax." Sirius argued, shooting daggers at Peter.

Harry lay there still, seething, wishing he could throw Peter out of the window and make it look accidental.

"I have been thinking about that." Remus said solemnly, Harry nearly cursed, leave it to Remus to figure it out. "I think he did choose one of us. I mean think about it, the way he didn't want us in the interrogation with him, and won't say a name. James picking anyone other than one of us is unlikely. And-and, well honestly Harry seems really at ease with, well with you Sirius." He paused momentarily. "Think about it, if I was his Godfather he wouldn't be calling me professor, even if I was one. And he seems fairly unattatched to Pete. Has he even said two words to him? He said it last night. He said you were always there for him. I think Sirius is his Godfather. It explains a lot. Think about it James, the only way you would leave your 15 year old son to fight, would be if the death eaters killed Sirius." Remus said quietly.

"I-I'm dead." Sirius choked. "But I am an excellent duelist how am I dead?"

Harry couldn't take it he sat up, tears obvious on his face. He looked straight at Sirius, not caring that he just got caught eavesdropping.

"It was my fault. You are an incredible fighter, I have seen it. It is my fault you died." He couldn't stop the tears from spilling over his eyes.

He watched Sirius fall back down onto his bed, holding his muggle shirt in his hands. James was looking back and forth between Harry and Sirius obviously unsure of who to comfort right now. He settled by sliding down the wall and dropping his face in his hands.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I was just going to play it off. I didn't want you to know. I-I know you aren't supposed to mess with the past because it can mess up the future but- but- if you know you might not come after me, if you don't come you won't die, right. "Harry rationalized, desperation showing on his face. Remus took a seat beside him but stayed silent.

"I fell for his trap, I went straight into it but you have to know it was because I thought he had you, I thought you were being tortured. I couldn't lose you Sirius, I couldn't. I-I can't. Without you there is just me. I am sorry. You only died because I fell for a stupid trap." Harry tried to stem his tears, he knew he was looking like a whiney baby in front of his father and his father's friends, but he couldn't stop it, it was like something had let go inside of him.

It was Sirius who spoke in a strangled voice. "A trap? Who?" was all he said.

How was he going to explain this without telling them everything? He couldn't tell them about James and Lily. Dumbledore had agreed, this was too much, too hard. How could he explain without telling everything? He spoke carefully, "Voldemort. It was Voldemort, And I went, even against everyone's urgings to stay away, I completely defied Dumbledore, though if he wouldn't have been being such a git I might not have went at all. Or I could have just opened the damn mirrors you gave me instead of being stubborn and I wouldn't have had to go at all. It is all my fault, you are dead and I am alone and it is all my fault. You came after me, you saved my life, and lost your own because I was a stupid prat."

Silence followed for several minutes. Until Sirius spoke, much closer to Harry than he had been, causing Harry to look up suddenly to see the younger, lighthearted version of his Godfather. "Harry, if I am your Godfather, and I care about you half as much as you seem to care about me, it was worth the sacrifice. I would give my life for any of these three. I can see why I would do it for you too. James may as well be my brother, I am certain that you are so much more to me than just my friend's kid. If I went after you it was because I couldn't bear to live without you."

"Harry, Voldemort, is extremely powerful now, I can't imagine what he must be in your time, there is no shame in falling for his trap. You are 15, you never even should have been faced with it. Where was I, where was your mum?" James said.

"I really, don't want to talk about it, even more than I didn't want to tell Sirius that I get him killed." Harry muttered.

The four marauders all gave each other covert looks but said nothing more about it.

"Alright, well I need clothes. I have to go to the head's dorm, I need to introduce you to Lily, and explain about you being my brother and all, grab your clothes. You are coming with me." James said pointing to Harry.

Harry pulled his feet up onto his bed, not sure what he wanted to do. He desperately wanted to know his father, he wanted to meet Lily, but right now he just wanted to stay with Sirius. He was so confused, and he was afraid he would say more than he should to James. "I-I-I just want to stay here with Sirius and Remus." He said softly.

The hurt flashed across James' face briefly. Harry felt bad instantly, knowing he had hurt his father's feelings. "I think you should come with me, I think Sirius needs time to get over everything you have told him this morning. Get your clothes and come on."

Harry looked over at Sirius, judging if what James said was true, he did look shaken up but not to the point of needing him to leave. "I think I'll go down with them. I don't want to meet Lily right now." He said stubbornly.

"Aren't you supposed to listen to me if I am your father?" James huffed.

"You are a year older than me, I hardly think this counts as disobeying my father." Harry scoffed, causing Sirius and Remus to laugh.

"I like your kid Prongs." Sirius chuckled.

Harry smiled at him affectionately.

'You are not helping Pads. Fine, then as your current head boy I am telling you to get your things and follow me or I'll give you detention." James said with crossed arms.

Harry laughed, "Well there is something I have never had before." Harry rolled his eyes. "I am pretty sure I hold the detention record and I still have two years to go."

James couldn't hold back the look of pride in this boy, but it was Sirius who spoke.

"Are you a troublemaker little Harry Potter? Ah like father like son."

Harry shook his head "Not quite, well I guess I am more like him than my mum but I don't make trouble it just…finds me I don't understand it." He said shaking his head.

"And are you going to tell us who your mum is?" James tried.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I think you will appreciate the surprise."

"Look, I'm ready." Sirius said holding his arms out now that he was fully dressed.

"Yes and we are so proud of you for knowing how to dress yourself after all this time." Remus teased.

Sirius scowled and threw a pillow at him. "That isn't what I meant, I am ready, I will just go with you two to the head's dorms and then we can meet Remmy and Pete at breakfast. Get your stuff Harry, you can change in Jamie's room." To Sirius' immense surprise Harry sighed but obeyed.

James stared at him wide eyed. "But you'll listen to him!"

Harry shrugged and followed Sirius out the door. James huffed and followed the two of them out.

They entered the Head's dorm, Harry looked around in awe. He had never been in the Head's dorms before, surprisingly he had never warranted that kind of trouble. They appeared to be standing in a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. The two head's desks sat to the right, with each of their names engraved on the plaques that sat on them. Lily's was immaculate. It was perfectly organized. James' had stuff all over it.

Harry looked at it and chuckled, "How did you manage to get head boy?"

Sirius burst out in laughter, even James snickered before pushing him towards an oak door that bore another plaque labeled "Head Boy".

"I have no idea, I think Dumbledore has gone mental." James replied before pointing Harry into his private bath.

"And we all agree." Sirius said dubiously.

Harry laughed as he pulled on Dudley's old pair of jeans and a faded Tshirt before coming back into the room.

"Harry what are you wearing?" James scoffed.

"Er, muggle clothes?" Harry said confused.

"They are huge on you! They look terrible. I let you wear that stuff?" James said appalled.

Harry shrugged "My school robes fit just fine, these are my cousin's old things, you never got me muggle clothes. You live in the wizard world I guess you figure I don't need them."

James huffed, something was very wrong here. He just didn't know what it was. He dove into his trunk to the very bottom and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt bearing the Puddlemore United Logo.

"Here, I never unpack properly I just stuff the new clothes on top of the old ones. These are from last year, they may be a bit big, but not that big." James said throwing the clothes to him.

Harry smiled genuinely at him before pulling the slacks on and then the long sleeved shirt. To James' surprise they fit him perfectly.

"Damn I was titchy little thing at the beginning of last year wasn't I? Don't worry, you'll outgrow it Harry." He said ruffling the dark head of hair on Harry's head, to which Harry flattened it back down. "Come on let's go start our story to Lilikins! No hitting on her, I would die if she kissed my son before I ever got her to kiss me"

Harry unintentionally made a face "You do not have to worry about that." He said fervently.

"You don't like my taste in women?" James asked as they left his room. Sirius laughed.

"This is disturbing, she is like 30 something in my time da-James." Harry groaned.

"Yeah, but she isn't thirty something right now. She's hot." Sirius said.

"Ugh, completely disturbing."

Both James and Sirius were laughing at Harry's face when Lily emerged from her room, dressed in tight muggle jeans and a light purple shirt. Harry's mouth went dry upon seeing his mother for the first time in his memory.

"Told you." Sirius chuckled punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey James, Sirius, Rem….That's not Remus…Who is this? Merlin James, he could be your twin! But younger of course." Lily said as she inspected Harry as she walked closer to them.

Harry had yet to speak James glanced at him in amusement before explaining. "Lily, this is my baby brother Harry. He just transferred from Beauxbattons. He was sorted into Gryffindor last night and will be joining our 6th years."

"Why would your parents send your brother to a school in France and you to Hogwarts? Merlin it is like looking at two of you. How did I not know you had a brother? Oh merlin I don't think I can handle two of you." She rambled making Harry smile.

"Well, our Gram lives in Paris and he wanted to go where some of our childhood friends went, they let us both have the choice. I just never thought to tell you about him. But here he is." James said smoothly, trying to pull off a winning smile, this was harder than he had thought, all of her questions were valid and it was widely known that James was the last heir in the Potter line.

"But-But, oh I am being so rude." She walked directly up to Harry and held out her hand, looking him directly in the eyes. "Hi Harry, I'm Lily. Please tell me you aren't going to make my life miserable like your arrogant prat of a brother here." She said, smiling kindly.

"Hi." He could only manage the one word. She took his hand in hers and he thought he was going to pass out. This was his mother, this was her, holding his hand.

"Well at least he is quieter than you. His eyes are different than yours too." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, he has his mother's eyes." Sirius said off handedly. He glanced up from the candy he was opening at Harry and Lily and it struck him. "Son of a bitch he has his mother's eyes!" he shouted.

Harry dropped Lily's hand and turned quickly towards him, panic etched on his face.

"What?" Lily said.

"What is wrong with you?" James said.

"Sirius." Harry mumbled.

Sirius ignored them all and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Turning him to face James, so he was side by side with Lily.

"HE HAS HIS BLODDY MOTHER'S EYES!" Sirius shouted.

James looked at Sirius, then at Harry's grimace and then to Lily's bewildered face, her eyes captivated him for a moment. Her eyes had always been his downfall, the way they sparkled when she got mad, and the intensensity of the green. He knew that even if she would never date him he would always be a goner for her eyes.

He looked at Harry smiling at the irritated look he was giving Sirius. His eyes were wide and glittering he looked torn between annoyed and amused. He….His eyes….Holy effing hell his eyes! He took another look at Lily and thought he was going to pass out.

"Merlin's balls he has his mother's eyes." He exhaled and sat down on the sofa a few steps away, breathing deeply and then bursting into laughter. "No wonder that thought was disturbing." He said, causing Sirius to break into gales of laughter.

"Merlin Harry I am so sorry mate." He chuckled, patting the boy on the back.

Lily turned to him, eyebrows raised. "What in the world is wrong with them?"

"Erm, I think they got into the firewhiskey or something this morning. Sorry about them." Harry supplied.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "It doesn't surprise me at all. Come on Harry allow me to take you to lunch and introduce you to your year mates." Lily said holding out her hand.

Harry turned to James and smiled a deviant smile and took her hand. "Lead the way." He said happily.

James shook his head laughing, "How is it he listens to everyone but me?"

"You have a rebellious kid, mate. I can't say I am surprised." Sirius replied "Oi, Potter!" Harry turned back looking at his Godfather. "You are going nowhere. Sit." He demanded.

"Uhm, last I checked, I am not the flea riddled one here. What's with the command?" he argued.

"See, always with the disobedience." James huffed.

"I have only had fleas one time thank you very much, and I got rid of them almost right away." Sirius said at the exact moment.

Harry turned to Lily, "apparently I am staying here with the school drunks. Just go on without me, hopefully our resident Head boy will sober up enough to introduce me to the other 6th years."

Lily laughed before waiving goodbye to the three boys. As soon as the door closed James and Sirius pounced.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD LILY EVANS IS YOUR MUM!" James screamed, causing Harry to cover his ears.

"See I told you the surprise would be worth it." He said with a smirk, laughing at the look on James' face.

"I can't believe you are actually finally going to convince her to say yes." Sirius said, baffled.

"You have to tell me everything! When do we start dating?!"

"I don't know." Harry said honestly.

James huffed, "When do I kiss her? How do I kiss her."

Harry looked at him, baffled. "I really don't know." He said.

"When does he shag her?" Sirius shouted.

"I don't know!" Harry shouted back, mortified.

"How have I not told you any of this?" James asked, distraught.

"I don't know how they do things her in your time," Harry said calmly, before shouting. "In my time it is not considered common to tell your children about the first time you shagged, snogged or otherwise felt up their mum! You are disturbing, I am going to eat."

James and Sirius both stared at him as he left the room.

"Holy FUCK YOU ARE GOING TO SHAG EVANS!" Sirius shouted. James just sat down and stared at him, reality setting in.

"Holy Fuck I am going to Marry Evans." He barely breathed.

"Damn it, we all owe you 5 Galleons each." Sirius muttered.


	6. Chapter 6:Baby Potter

Chapter 6

**Baby Potter**

It hadn't taken him long to get to the great hall and Lily was just starting to eat when Harry tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled up at him.

"Anything I can do for you Potter?" she said with a giggle.

"Turns out, we couldn't count on the Head boy. Would you mind showing me who the other 6th years are?" he asked softly, shuffling his feet. He found it oddly hard to talk to her.

She stood and took his arms, steering him a few paces down the table. "You don't have to be all quiet and shy, I won't bite your head off." He raised his eyebrows at her, unbelieving. "Oh don't listen to what your big brother says, he deserves everything he gets, and likely more. And it has been quite a while since I even thought about hexing that twat as it is. It isn't the name Potter that warrants the behavior, it is the James Potter that does." She chuckled, his laughter accompanying hers.

"Harry, this is Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. They are in your dorm. Boys this is Harry Potter, he is James' little brother, he just transferred from Beauxbattons." She said pointing to each boy in turn. "I am leaving it up to you two to show him the ropes, and the castle, though James has him surprisingly well informed already. Which scares me a bit to be honest." She said before waving and going back to her place across from Remus.

"Hey." Harry said quietly.

"You sure he is Potter's brother? I expected more noise from him." One of the twins said.

"He sure looks like a Potter." The other one replied.

Harry felt two strong hands on either one of his shoulders squeeze tightly, and James spoke from behind him, "I wouldn't mess with him Gid, he may seem quieter than me but I have it on good authority that he has had far more detentions in his time already than I have. And he actually tries to stay out of trouble."

"A Potter who tries to stay out of trouble? That has got to be a novelty." The one James called Gideon said.

James shrugged, "He's a mama's boy what can I say."

Harry smiled ruefully at James "I never said I tried to stay out of trouble, I said I don't try to find it. I can't help it that it usually finds me. I may be a mama's boy but I got my dad's dumb luck." He said.

The two brothers laughed and slid over to make room for him.

"I'm Fabian, and I think you are going to fit in just fine. So I hear there are Veela at the academy in France."

Harry sat, noticing that rather than moving down to where Remus and Peter were, James sat on his other side and Sirius sat across from them.

"You have no idea, they are...I mean sometimes you can't even speak when they are around. But don't make them mad." He said shaking his head remembering the quidditch world cup.

"Ever snogged one Harry?" Gideon said happily.

Harry glanced at James briefly before answering, he was his father after all. "A veela? No, but one kissed me. It kinda tingles, had smoke not already been coming out of my ears I am sure it would have." He replied thinking of when Fleur had kissed him for saving her sister.

"Why was smoke coming out of your ears?" James asked.

"Er…It was a stupid prank that is all. I ended up in a really cold lake in February. Like I said, trouble has a way of finding me."

"So Mini Potter has never been snogged heh?" Sirius said, a wicked glint in his eye. Harry glanced up to see Remus sliding into the spot beside Sirius and Pete following him, looking surly.

"I never said that, I said I had never snogged a vela, I am not talking about this with you." He said stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"If you are gonna talk to anyone about it Sirius would be the one, he has snogged more girls than all of us combined." Gideon said, high fiving the older student from across the table.

Harry's eyes shot to his Godfather. "No way." He said in disbelief.

Sirius laughed, "I don't know if I should be offended that your little brother thinks so little of my abilities with women Prongsie."

Another boy walked up to the table hand in hand with a pretty brunette. Fabian took the liberty of running commentary. "Harry, this is Frank and his girlfriend Alice. Frank this is Harry. He is the baby of the Potter family that James never warned us about, he is in our dorm now."

Frank smiled at sat down on James' other side. "I didn't know there was a baby Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes as James laughed.

He was caught off guard by the general happiness of this time, no one stared at his forehead, no one was pointing and whispering about him, people seemed intrigued by who he was but all he had to do was answer their questions and they went on their way. His father and mother were both here, Remus was here and Sirius was here. He was finding it hard to find a reason to want to go back to his time. Everyone was currently laughing at something one of the boys had said when a Hogwarts owl landed in Harry's plate of eggs.

"Er…" he stammered.

James glanced at his confused face and reached over and pulled the letter off its leg. The owl sipped at the juice in front of him and flew off

"Why is a Hogwarts owl bringing you mail inside of Hogwarts?" Frank asked staring at the bird as it flew out the window. With perfect timing Dumbledore spoke from behind Harry.

"Ah Harry, you have received your OWL results I see. School policy is that they are always delivered by owl, a Hogwarts owl will always find you, no matter where you are no matter when." The double meaning behind the words hit Harry like a ton of bricks, they would find him here eventually, they would make him go back.

"Well it can't have been too difficult to find him here in the school." Fabian muttered oblivious to Harry's inner sorrow.

"So they made you take your owls to transfer here?" Alice asked looking at the scroll that James was tearing open and Harry was trying to grab out of his reach.

"I should get to see them first!" Harry was growling trying to get them back.

"I think that I should, after all had you been at home you wouldn't have seen them first your mum and dad would have." James said poking out his tongue.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Harry said, rolling his eyes without thinking, only briefly noticing the questioning look on James' face. "Gimme the letter."

"You are awful strong for such a scrawny thing." James said trying to push him off.

"Gimme that." Remus said, Standing and pulling it out of James' hand. "Honestly, if I didn't know better I'd say." He looked up at the people around and quickly stopped his sentence. He unfurled the parchment and scanned the results, to James' irritation, and Harry's amusement. After all had he been at home Remus would have been the only one he wrote to tell of the results.

"Harry you did exceptionally well, I am especially proud of the O in defense." He said, his eyes twinkling as he handed it over to Harry, James was looking over his shoulder.

Harry smiled at the results, they were far better than he expected, the only low note being the end to his Auror career, he had not gotten an O in potions. He looked up at Alice and answered her question.

"I took them the last weekend of summer. But I had to wait until the results were in to start classes and there was some family stuff going on." Harry said evasively. "So much for being an auror." He mumbled.

James looked up suddenly. "You want to be an auror?"

Harry shrugged, trying to push the disappointment away. "Yeah, well I did. But I don't have an O in potions."

James ruffled up his hair, again causing Harry to smash it back down. "These are great kid! You only need an E in potions to continue for NEWTS. You can still be an auror. These really are great scores. You must get your smarts from your dad!"

Sirius laughed "I know his dad and I am betting he gets them from his mum." Harry chuckled at Sirius' dig at James.

"I get the divination grade…But how do you fail History of Magic? I mean really?" James teased.

Harry's face fell and he quickly thought of the right way to word his statement but found he couldn't hold the emotion back at all, it was just too raw. "It was my last exam, I found out about my Godfather's death smack in the middle of it. You wouldn't have finished either Jamie." His voice came out colder than intended, and he certainly didn't mean to make Sirius' face go white like that. Deciding it would be best to escape the situation he stood and left the great hall alone.

"Shit, Harry! I didn't realize that was when you found out! Damn it." James said slapping his head into his hand.

"His Godfather just died a few weeks ago?" Alice said sympathetically.

"How did you not know that?" Gideon asked.

James stood to go after him but Sirius waived him down. "Let me get it Jamie, if he is anything like his father I think he might need a bit of space right now. It is a lot to handle, I'll go, it may be less difficult." He said before standing to follow.

"I hate that he seems happier to be with you than me." James growled into his hands.

Sirius frowned apologetically before taking off after Harry.

"He is close with Sirius too?" Fabian asked.

James shrugged. "I mean Siri lives with us, has since Summer before last, but he might as well have since end of second year. They have gotten close I guess. They might as well be brothers." He mumbled.

No one said anything, only Remus knew what was really bugging James, why would his son rather talk to his Godfather than his Father. What was wrong with their relationship?

O0o0o0o0

Sirius found Harry under his and James' favorite beech tree outside, pulling grass out of the ground. "You have good taste in places to hide, this is one of mine and Prongs' favorites." He said before flopping down beside him.

"I know." Harry mumbled.

"Of course you do. D' you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, I don't think telling you about your death would be the best thing for me to do."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, that was a bit harsh figuring that out, but you know the good thing about me knowing?"

Harry looked at him but said no words.

"I know it is going to happen now. I can warn you, I can stop you from falling for the trap. Jamie knows now too, do you think he would let me die twice? He will stop it too this time around." He said glancing over at the younger boy who was so much like James in so many ways, but yet seemed far more vulnerable.

"He didn't let you die the first time around and he isn't going to be there to stop it this time either." Harry said morosely.

"What are you talking about Harry? What is up between you two, it is so confusing, it is obvious you want to be around him but it is like you don't know how to be and it is almost like you don't know him at all."

Harry looked at Sirius guiltily. He just wanted his Godfather, the one he could tell anything to, the one that would help him and give him advice. He threw caution to the wind, "You have to swear not to tell him."

Sirius looked taken aback. "The marauders don't really keep secrets from each other, squirt." He said nervously.

"Then I won't tell you, if you want to know you have to swear on your honor as my Godfather. That you will not tell him or anyone else."

Sensing the boy's need to tell him, and innately loving this kid, that so obviously would one day be James' pride and joy he nodded his head.

He opened his mouth and let the words fall out. "I act like I don't know him because I don't. He is dead in my time, him and my mum. They died when I was one. Voldemort kills them. He will try to kill me but I survive and no one is left, no one. They send me to live with Lily's sister and husband who hate magic and me. I don't know how to be around him because I don't know how to be a son Sirius, and right now I don't know if I am supposed to act like his son or his brother or his friend. I don't know him at all. All I know is the stories you have told me, you or Remus. I know I can't tell him, but I desperately want to, just to save him. I mean they could take me back to my time at any moment, what if I save him. But what if I ruin the entire world while I am at it? He is killed by Voldemort, if that changes, it will make the war different. I am so confused already, and then I met Lily. And I have thought about her everyday of my life Sirius. Everyday." It was like once he spoke it all just fell out of his mouth. He couldn't stop it if he tried.

"I didn't know I was named after my grandparents because they are dead, I don't know when or how but I know that they are, all of them, Lily's parents too. What I know is Remus, I know he is kind, and brave and he helps me every time I need it. He kept me from jumping to my own death after you. Though, honestly I don't know that I am entirely thankful for that. And I know you, I know you are reckless, and that you miss my dad, and that you are my friend and brother and father all rolled into one and now you aren't even around, but all of a sudden you are and I need to stop telling you the future but I just can't. I can't because in some crazy way I am hoping that you can fix it, you can make it get better. You can change it."

Sirius sat in silence for a long time, absorbing everything Harry had said. It was hard to hear that his Godson had lived such a hard life, he was his Godfather and Merlin be damned he was going to fix it.

"I think we should tell James." He said gently.

Harry shook his head frantically. "Not yet, not right now. Let's just wait a bit, I will tell him but not right now."

Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "Well, alright, then come with me to the quidditch pitch. We have practice in a few hours and I want to see this boy who is better than James Potter on a broomstick."

Harry smiled brightly. "That we can do."

"Can I invite James?" Sirius asked softly.

"He has never seen me fly." Harry choked.

"Well there is no time like the present." Sirius said happily and he pulled his mirror out of his pocket. "James! James!"

"What?" came from the mirror.

"You alone?" Sirius asked

James pointed the mirror at Remus and Pete in response. Sirius nodded.

"We are headed to the pitch. Care to come see your son show off?"

"I am not going to show off." Harry said shoving his 17 year old Godfather. "My broom is under the bed!" Harry called to the mirror.

"If you are spawn of James Potter you always show off on a broom." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Stuff it Sirius, and I'll get the broom Harry." James said before letting the mirror go blank.

O0o0o0o0o0o

It took James, Remus and Pete longer to get to the pitch than it did Harry and Sirius. By the time they had arrived Sirius and Harry were already in the air, Harry riding James' brand new thundercloud that Sirius had lent him from the Gryffindor team locker room. James wanted to see how well he flew, so instead of joining them right away, he took his seat in the stands to watch his best friend goof off with what would one day be his son. He was amazed.

Sirius was playfully pelting bludgers at the boy but he did all manor of moves to avoid them, never once getting hit. They raced, and Harry won, and it didn't appear that Sirius had been holding back at all. Then suddenly Harry dove and about caused James to have a heart attack. His fingers were skimming the ground before he pulled out of the dive to come to a stop.

'Merlin Harry I thought you were going to die, James would have killed me!" Sirius shouted as he landed beside him.

"This broom is dung Sirius." He said firmly.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "That is the best racing broom there is!" he said.

"Don't go insulting my broom!" James said indignantly, "Just because I am a better flyer than you." He teased.

"Oh you have no idea da- Jame-Er-what the bloody hell am I supposed to call you?" Harry said fitfully.

Sirius and James both laughed. "I think for story purposes, it should be James." He said with a grin but if you slip we can just say that I boss you and you are joking.

"I think if you are really trying to stick to a story that he should call you Jamie, as that is what your mum and dad call you and he would have grown up hearing it." Sirius said with a sly grin.

James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Jamie hand me my broom." He said holding out his hand.

James passed the odd looking broom off.

"And Sirius I would like to thank you in advance for this, as you will one day buy it for me." He said with a grin before throwing himself onto his firebolt and taking off at full speed. Leaving James and Sirius staring after him in awe.

"For Merlin's sake my son is a better damn flyer than I am." James said irritably.

"He is brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Sirius said with a smile.

"How did you teach him to do that?" Remus asked walking over to them.

"I dunno. I can't even do that." James said watching his son do three backflips in a row, at a higher speed than James' broom would even attempt. "I wonder why you bought him a broom instead of me."

Sirius shuffled his feet and shrugged his shoulders, it made it hard when he knew James was struggling with the fact that Harry seemed so distant with him. "It seems like a Godfather thing to do. I obviously have money though, that has to be an expensive broom."

Harry landed in front of them, smiling hugely, he had never been one for showing off, but he had also never gotten to show his father how he could fly. He might never get to do it again so he made it worth his while. He held his prized firebolt out to James who was staring at him in amazement. "Do you want to fly it?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" James shouted before grabbing the handle and taking off in an instant.

"Hey I bought it!" Sirius whined.

"Sorry, he looked about to wet himself so I thought he should get first go" Harry said, smiling fondly at his father who was rocketing through the air.

"You know, even with him on that broom. I am pretty certain that Harry still has an edge on him." Remus muttered.

Harry laughed happily, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Merlin please do not tell James that."

Practice was set to start soon so James reluctantly relinquished the firebolt to Harry who sat in the stands with Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice and to his surprise and apparently everyone else's as well, Lily.

"Can I sit here Harry?" she asked softly. He nodded and patted the seat beside him.

"What are you doing here Lily?" Remus asked her once she got seated.

"Oh, James asked if I would come and watch practice. And since we have been being civil I thought it was the least I could do. I mean he hasn't asked me out in over a year, I figure the least I can do is be nice to him, he and I do have to work together after all." She replied

"You don't fly Harry?" Frank asked looking back at his new roommate.

"Oh no, I do, I just started too late to tryout. OWLS took a few weeks and then I needed some time after my Godfather's death." He shrugged.

"Were you close with him then?" Alice asked softly.

"I stayed with him a lot. You know, going to a different school than Jamie if I went home for small breaks I just went to my godfather's." he lied.

"You look so much like your brother, I can't get over it. Just the eyes." Alice said.

"Yeah I have my mum's eyes." Harry interrupted absently, "Fabian and Gideon are awesome chasers, them with Jamie is a killer combination."

"You have your mum's eyes? That's funny I was going to say if I didn't know better I would think you were related to Lily too, because your eyes are nearly identical." Alice finished.

Harry glanced to his left and saw Remus and Pete look at each other and break into huge grins before he turned and looked at Lily.

"Wow, they are really close, that is crazy." She said staring into his eyes. Harry was pretty certain he could stare at her forever and never get tired of it. He tried in that instant to memorize everything he could about her.

"Wow, you are really pretty." He said unintentionally.

Lily blushed a bright red, Remus burst into laughter, Alice giggled and Frank sighed. "What is it with Potters and Lily Evans? Here we go with another one."

"Sorry, that just kind of came out." Harry said, embarrassedly.

"Eh it's ok squirt, she knows she's bloody gorgeous, but your big brother already has a claim to her." Sirius said, surprising him from behind.

"Bloody hell! Warn someone next time!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry Romeo, but your da-da-darling older brother wants to show you off. Take my broom, it is the same model as Jamie's.

"I-I-I don't want to go fly just to show people up.." Harry stammered.

Lily smiled brightly "Ah I see it doesn't run in the potter bloodline to be an arrogant prat. And James has no claim on me." She said firmly.

"Do NOT drag me into this." Harry said adamantly when Sirius opened his mouth.

"Don't drag you into what? Why aren't you on the pitch." James said from his other side, causing him to jump again.

"For Merlin's sake do you both have to do that?" Harry shouted.

"Don't yell at me." James said with crossed arms. "Grab Siri's broom and get your arse on that pitch, I am using you for training."

Harry rolled his eyes but did as told, "Yes Dad." He mumbled.

Everyone in the stands laughed thinking he was just giving his older brother a hard time. James smiled brightly, slapping him on the back. "That's the spirit! Come on son!" he said shoving him playfully.

Lily smiled as she watched them walk away. Joking and pushing each other back and forth. "I never pictured him as a good big bother." She said.

It was Remus who answered her "I think Harry is good for him. I am glad he is here."

"I think James is good for Harry." Sirius said as he saw the boy smile up at James.

"Who knew that there was a baby Potter lurking around the corner to come make us see James act all grown up." Alice said, grinning down at the pitch.


	7. Chapter 7: Making A Date

**Can I just say that I love the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and comments and for reading.**

**Oh and I will be posting 3 chapters b/c they go together and they are short.**

**I am not the owner of HP or anything else for that matter.**

Chapter 7

**Making a Date**

Harry had been living in his parents' world for the last two months and surprisingly fit in perfectly. He had begun to relax and had even forgotten to fear going back to his own time. He had found that he was on point with the other students in the year, though nonverbal spells were a huge pain in the arse. He actually looked forward to potions and herbology where you were still expected and allowed to speak.

He had made fast friends with Gideon and Fabian Prewitt and was surprised to find out they were the younger brothers of Molly Weasley, it made Harry happy to think he was still friends with someone related to the Weasleys. The two boys were fun, and reminded him a lot of Fred and George but with more control and less troublesome. Frank was a frequent friend with their group, usually accompanied by Alice or whatever random girl that Fabian or Gideon were hitting on at the time.

He took for granted that the 6th year boys were not accustomed to the presence of the Marauders in their group until recently. Or to be more accurate, until Harry had shown up on the Hogwarts scene. Today he was sitting alone in the Head's Hallway, reading one of James' quidditch magazines when Lily walked up on him.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing in the hall way?" she asked, looking around for James or one of the other boys.

Harry shrugged in response, 'I was waiting for Jamie. Professor Dumbledore sent me to find him, our parents have a message for us and he won't give it to me until we are together. I am supposed to find Sirius too but I just assumed they would be together."

"You are likely right, I see snuffles as much as I see James. Well don't sit out here, come on in." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

This was one thing that he regretted over the last few months, he hadn't been able to spend barely any time with Lily at all. It was easy to fall in with James, Sirius, and Remus. James was supposedly his big brother, and Harry hanging around wasn't that awkward. For all anyone knew, Harry always hung around James like this at home. It was novel for everyone to see James being the doting big brother though. When Harry was involved he was caring, and kind, he was still funny and goofy, he was still his carefree self but suddenly with the appearance of Harry came a new James. He became an excellent Head Boy, he was responsible and mature. It was a side of James Potter that few out of his inner circle of friends had ever seen before.

Spending time with James had been natural as breathing, figuring out how to see Lily was a different story. So when the opportunity showed itself, Harry jumped at it.

"What are you doing this weekend Harry?" she asked as she gave the portrait the password and pulled the large wooden door open so they could enter the small common room.

He bent over and picked up the bag and books she had sat on the floor and carried them in for her. She smiled her thanks and pointed to her desk.

"Merlin, mu-Lily, you know your NEWTS aren't until the end of the year right? You are going to kill yourself carrying all of that around." He said as he sat them down. "I don't know what I am doing. Jamie and Siri have plans with Remus Friday night and they will be busy Saturday and I am under strict no baby brother rule for those two days." Harry said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"Well, I have rounds on Friday night, and Saturday is the Hogsmede trip. I was thinking originally that your brother was going to ask me to go with him but then I realized the date and of course he will be sleeping and in the kitchens or hospital wing all day so I don't even think he thought of it. Not to mention I have turned him down every other time he has asked, as I am sure he has told you." She said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"He may have said something about it, once or twice." Harry said with a grin. "You know he really does care about you, it isn't just a stupid prank or something to get you to say yes."

She looked at him searchingly, "Maybe not, but I see you have wondered the same thing as me."

"Well, he has a tenancy to act like a prat." Harry said with a laugh.

"You know, for as much as you two look alike, you act very very different." She stated before walking to her room.

Harry stood where he was, waiting for her to return. She poked her head out and motioned him in, "You can come in Harry, I am not going to maul you, silly." She giggled.

He followed her nervously, "I uhm, I've never been in a girl's room before." He stammered.

She turned and smiled at him, "That is far more than your brother can say I assure you, he used to fly up the staircases regularly."

"Huh, fly up the stairs, I don't think that would have occurred to me ever." He said.

"Likely because you aren't concerned with getting up there." She added as she rummaged through her drawers.

"So since my git of a brother didn't ask you to Hogsmede what are you doing instead?"

She smiled, "Well I was thinking, since this is your first trip, and your git of a brother is abandoning you too that we could go together."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Uhm, James will throttle me if he thinks we are going on a date to Hogsmede, no matter how absurd or innocent it is."

Lily burst out in laughter, "He wouldn't throttle you, I have seen him with you, if you were Sirius it would be a different story but you are right he will be insanely jealous. Come on you can't tell me that the chance to one up your brother isn't appealing. Think about it, he is quidditch captain, even though from what I have seen and heard from several others you fly just as well as him. He is on the team you aren't. They all call you little Potter or Baby Potter. So how about, since he hasn't asked me out in over a year and a half and apparently can't see that I would say yes now if he did ask me out you take me instead. Make him jealous."

Harry tried really hard not to laugh, he did, but he didn't succeed. "James would never be jealous of me. He definitely doesn't see me as a threat, especially when it comes to you, or quidditch either for that matter." He chuckled. "Why aren't you just going with your friends?"

She shrugged, "They all graduated last year, the two in my year that I was close with chose not to take their 7th year at all. The other two girls in my year and I do not talk. They are diehard Sirius/James fans and James obsessing over me for years, combined with me hating him and me and Sirius being friends combined with me and Remus being really close friends, they hate me, and I am not that fond of them. That leaves me with the marauders, meaning it is a good thing that James and I buried the hatchet at the beginning of 6th year. Which means that I need to go to Hogsmede on Saturday and really really want to have a reason to say no to the Hufflepuff quidditch captain so if you could please just let me come with you and show you the town for your first visit I will owe you my life." Her ramble stopped.

Her last words brought Harry up short, he thought it was all really funny up until she used those words. "What if you keep your life, owe me nothing and we go as friends. But I have been in Hogsmede before, and I get to tell Jamie that you only said yes to me because he didn't have the courage to ask you."

She scowled at his terms but nodded just as they heard James and Sirius noisily come into the common room.

"Lily! Lils are you in here?" James yelled.

She smiled wickedly at Harry. "I'm in my room." She called.

Harry scowled at her, knowing what she thought she was doing. She was trying to use him to make James get jealous and step up.

"Hey I was wondering, Oh-Harry what are you doing in here?" he said, stopping just inside the door.

"Looking for you and Sirius." Harry replied before taking a seat on his mum's four poster bed.

"Why are you looking for me in Lily's room?" James asked bemused.

"If I was Head Boy and I had a crush on the Head Girl for my entire Hogwarts career I think I would be in her room so it was where I assumed you would be too. I forgot that I am smarter than you though." Harry said with a grin.

"You cheeky little git." James said blushing all the way to his hairline. He stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the back of the robes and yanked him off of Lily's bed and into a headlock. Where Harry struggled unsuccessfully to get free.

"James-jam-jamie-Jaemseie! Can't I can't breathe!" he tried to shout.

"Sorry bout him, anyways, what are you doing on Saturday?" James asked coolly as if he wasn't holding a struggling 15 year old under his arm.

"James, Ja ja, d-da-da-d-d- Dad!" he shouted, James rammed him into the door frame.

"Sorry ickle baby Harrykins, daddy's not here, you'll have to wait till you go home for Christmas." James growled making Lily laugh.

"So what are you doing?" he urged.

"Oh, Saturday…Morning or afternoon?" she asked calmly.

"can't ca-can't breathe- Srius- Siri-siri- Siri-" Harry tried to yell. It was hopeless Sirius was howling with laughter on the couch.

"Evening actually, I am tied up Saturday morning and afternoon. You know." He muttered, knowing that she did infact know their secret of the full moons.

"Oh good, I am free that evening." She said in a chipper voice. Harry groaned.

"Oh…Why what are you doing that morning?" James asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh I am going to Hogsmede with your brother." She said simply, "right now though I have to get to the library so let me know if you wanted to do something that night ok. Bye Harry." she called as she squeezed between the struggling boys and the door frame.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" James yelled.


	8. Chapter 8: The Story Crumbles

Chapter 8

**The Story Crumbles**

"Your brother asked me what I was doing as you weren't going to Hogsmede, I told him I had planned to go alone as I need supplies, he offered to accompany me, thus we are going together. I really have to go now, bye guys." She said leaving the room with a smile.

All four marauders had gone silent for a moment. It was Sirius who broke the silence. He jumped up suddenly and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Jamie you are killing your son let him go!" he yelled.

Startled by Sirius' accurate statement he released Harry suddenly, letting him drop into Sirius' arms. Sirius drug him over to the couch and smacked his face a few times, Remus pulled out his wand and muttered "enervate" Harry awoke with a start. He scowled at James, his temper, that he had been holding so on edge lately flared.

"Are you bloody insane! You almost killed me, who the hell is going to defeat Voldemort if the damned chosen one gets killed by his own father decades before he is even born!" he yelled.

"Well you! Wait the what? Defeat who...What! The Chosen What?! " James said, letting Harry's words wash over him.

Harry gasped for breath still not realizing what he had yelled out in his panic. Or who he had yelled it to. 'Merlin's sake Dad! She's my mum it isn't like it was anything you had to worry about that is awful, absurd, disgusting, fowl. I can't believe that you didn't think about it like that. Lily is my mum, or is going to be. You almost killed me! What the hell was I going to do with my own mum in her room?" Harry shouted.

"I am sorry, with your who in her room?" came Lily's voice from the doorway. Both James and Harry turned towards the door, shocked. Sirius frowned, Remus ran his hands over his face and groaned, Pete chuckled, if anyone was going to take care of this menace Lily would, she did not take well to being lied to.

"I uhm, shit!" Harry said throwing his head into his hands.

"Don't curse!" James chastised automatically making all of the rooms occupants turn and look at him like he was mad.

"Yeah, you are one to talk." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, well unfortunately for you I am both your headboy and your father so I can tell you what to do." James said, ignoring Lily for the moment.

"Pahlese!" Harry said, bristling at being told what to do, he hadn't had parents to force him into a child's role before he wouldn't bow to one now, especially when his father was only a little over a year older than him. "You cannot tell me what to do."

"Harry, calm down." Sirius said firmly, walking up to the obviously upset boy. "You need to calm down." He glanced over at Remus trying to urge Lily into the room and briefly yet gently explain what she was hearing. Peter was trying to calm James.

"You get away from him." Harry spat at Peter.

Peter looked at him, baffled, as did James and Remus, Harry had never spoken to someone with such venom.

"You don't get to talk to my friends like that." James growled.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Harry said with folded arms.

In that moment it was evident that they were father and son. They looked identical, Harry's eyes even flashing the same way James' did. The height difference was the only difference. Sirius would have bet everything he had on the fact that when Harry was 15 if James was alive this would have been identical to one of their battles.

"I don't care what time it is, I don't care how old I am, my son is not going to talk to me this way." James demanded.

"This isn't exactly the same thing here. Be reasonable James, please." Sirius tried, still holding Harry's shoulders.

"No, don't please James me, this is ridiculous, my dad would flay me alive for speaking to him like this, whether I was in his past, present or future. You can't talk to your parents that way." James said, looking directly at Harry, who was practically steaming. Neither boy taking notice of Lily standing and looking at them both, realization dawning on her face.

"Harry please, Lily is right here, she is hearing all of this." Sirius said, trying to appeal to Harry's rational side. Harry glanced at Lily. He took in the look of comprehension and utter confusion. He closed his eyes, he put his face in his hands. He tried to control his breathing, he really did try to calm down, but James just riled back up.

"But you'll listen to him! You won't listen to me when I tell you a single damn thing but you will listen to him!" James shouted throwing his hands up. "I get that he is your Effing Godfather Harry I get it, and I get that you miss him, but you care more about him that you ever could me, you listen to him when you will listen to no one else. You take his advice, you go to him when you are nervous or upset. Shit you even have gone to Remus, you act more like they are your father than I am." James ranted.

"James please stop." Sirius begged, looking at Harry's stricken face. Pete had James by the arms and was trying to get him to turn and look at him.

"I said get your effing hands off of my father!" Harry bellowed.

Sirius shut his eyes tight, this was turning really bad, Harry had obviously inherited both James and Lily's tempers and that was not a good thing.

"Harry James Potter, you will not talk to my friends like that! So help me Merlin."

"I will talk to him however I want and nothing you can say will stop me, no one under the sky whether it be Merlin or Voldemort himself will stop me."

"And what gives you the right to speak to me this way, what makes you think you can act like this?" James yelled, beyond frustrated before Peter had grabbed James and yanked him a good 6 inches back.

"GET OFF HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Harry screamed losing all evidence of control.

Then suddenly as power flashed in Harry's eyes. The fire in the fireplace blew high and then went out completely. The books from the shelves flew to the floor. The doors to both bedrooms opened and then slammed shut. The glass on the chandelier exploded, sending shards flying around the room. Harry's hands trembled at the accidental magic and his face drained of all color.

And Sirius saw it, Remus saw it, Peter saw it, James saw it, even Lily could tell in that moment, Harry Potter broke. His voice dropped from a yell to barely a whisper and he stood stock still, his only movement being the involuntary trembling of his hands, he was still staring at James with such anger and hurt that all of them were certain they didn't want to hear what was coming. Sirius even tried to push him into Lily's room.

"I can say what I want to my father because I don't know how to speak to my father. I haven't seen you since I was one year old. I don't know how to speak to my parents because both of you are dead. I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle who locked me under the stairs and treated me like garbage because I can do magic. I don't treat you like my father because I can't remember you as my father, your name is the only thing that means father to me, nothing else. I don't know what a father is or does. How they act or treat you. I don't know how it feels to be hugged or held or loved by my father. I don't know what it should sound like when a father tells you what to do, or disiplines you. What I know is Godfather, Sirius, and Remus my dad's friend who misses him more than he values his own life. And I can talk to that piece of trash hanging onto your arms however I want, because he is the reason I was raised without parents. He is the reason you are dead. I don't act like a son because I have no idea how to be one, no matter whose time we are in." and all of the anger, lack of breathing and yelling had finally took its toll, Harry collapsed into Sirius' arms.

The moments after Harry's outburst were dead silent as Sirius held the limp form in his arms. He hoisted him up into his grasp and turned to look at James who looked like his world had been shattered. "I need to put him in a bed, I don't think we should wake him up right now." He said. He glanced at Lily who pointed to her room and he nodded before James held out his arms.

"Give him to me." He said softly, his voice so quiet it sounded dead.

"No." Sirius replied firmly shaking his head.

"Sirius, he is my son, whether he understands that or not. Now give him to me." Sirius stalled until Remus stood and nodded.

"Sirius give him Harry." He said gently, placing his hand on his back.

"If you wake him up, I will hurt you. I promise." Sirius growled. James gritted his teeth but nodded none the less, and the teen was placed into his father's arms.

James turned away from Lily's room and carried him to his own. After several minutes Lily stood and walked into the room after James, Sirius started to follow but Remus grabbed him by the robes and forced him back down.

"Rem, that is my godson." He said dangerously.

"I get that, and I get that you have become closer with Harry than any of us have these last few weeks but James is right, he is his son, give them time. Lily has no idea what is going on, she isn't even dating James right now. Let him talk to her, just sit down and calm down. Pete, can you go grab drinks and snacks from the kitchens, please?"

Peter nodded and ran from the room as Sirius sat down and let his head fall against the back of the chair.

"You knew." Remus said simply.

"I knew." Sirius replied.

"All of it?"

"Not about Pete."

"James is going to be furious that you kept this from him."

"I know."

They both fell silent, listening for James or Lily.

O0o0o0o0o

Lily walked into James' open door and closed it behind her. She turned to watch him stare at the boy laying across his bed infront of him.

"Sirius, I need you to go." James said quietly, obviously trying not to wake Harry.

"I'm not Sirius." Lily said from behind him.

James spun to face her, she noticed the tear tracks on his face and the tears still in his eyes. First she ran her wand over Harry running diagnostic spells, showing that his magical core was run low and that exhaustion had just finally spent him.

"He is our son." She said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"He is. Dumbledore verified it. I really didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"You mean you didn't mean for me to find out at all." She said simply. He flinched at the honesty in her words.

"No I didn't want you to find out at all. I wanted you to meet him as your son when you held him the first time."

She nodded, as if she could accept that. "So we, er, get married?" she asked awkwardly.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I assume so, he won't tell me anything about us really. Any time I ask him about me and you or me and him or even you two he is evasive and won't answer. I guess I get that now. He doesn't know either."

"How did he get here?"

"Well not even Dumbledore really knows. Harry said he was alone in Godric's Hollow, in the cemetery. He said his godfather just died, I assumed that is whose grave he was at but now I am thinking he was at ours." He said in a strangled voice.

Lily nodded for him to continue.

"He said he was upset, he looked it when we first met him. He said he just asked to be with us, me, you and Sirius. I didn't think twice about it, he said we were gone due to the war. I guess he really didn't lie. I can't believe I yelled at him like that. I am a horrible father." He said looking frantically back at Lily.

She stepped forward and ran her hand over Harry's messy head of sweaty, tangled hair. "James, yes he is your son but right now, you are 17 years old, you are not yet the father you are going to be for him." She said gently.

"Apparently I am not going to be any kind of father to him. What if this is the only memory he has of me?"

Lily had nothing to say to that. She instead wrapped her arms around James' shoulders and placed her cheek against the back of his head while he sat and looked at the boy that in a few years she would bring into this world.

"You already love him." She said softly.

He nodded.

We should let him sleep, let's go talk with Sirius, he ended up in the middle of all of this. James nodded took one last look at Harry and left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly.

When James walked from the room he placed his hands on Lily's shoulders and steered her to the sofa before sitting beside of her. He looked at Sirius, trying to decide whether to be angry or not. In the end too much anger had been spent that night.

"You knew." He said softly.

Sirius knew it was directed at him.

"I knew." He admitted.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you and Lily will die protecting him from Voldemort when he is a year old. I know that he has never met either of your parents and that he grows up with Lily's sister, who is going to severely mistreat him." He looked apologetically at Lily, who looked appalled.

"I do not know anything about the chosen one stuff that he blurted out, or him defeating Voldemort, though it explains a lot. I did not know anything he said about Pete either, though it makes the fact that Harry barely speaks to him make sense."

James nodded. "We have to do something, we can't let this happen." He said.

"I think that much is obvious." Remus said gently.

"This is a lot to take in at once." Lily said laying her head on James' shoulder.

He looked stunned for a moment but wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, trying to comfort her in a confusing situation. "I can only imagine Lils. We have found out in steps and I am overwhelmed you have to be spinning."

Before he could speak another word the door to the common room opened and Peter entered followed by Dumbledore and to James' immense surprise, his parents.


	9. Chapter 9: Stories and Planning

Chapter 9

**Stories and Planning**

"Ah here you all are, James I sent Harry to find you hours ago, your parents came to meet with us to discuss Christmas break." He said evasively as his eyes fell on Lily. "Am I to take it from your postures that our Head Girl knows her role in all of this?" Lily nodded in return. "Well that is much more straight forward. We need to think about what we are going to do for Harry while he is here with us until we can figure out how to get him back to his own time."

"I don't want to send him back there." James said suddenly. "Raise him here pretend to the public that he is my brother, his life will be better."

"And when there are two Harry Potter's in this time?" Dumbledore said softly watching as his words sank in. "Am I correct in saying that you know everything?"

The five students in front of him nodded, it was Harry who spoke from James' doorway.

"They don't know everything." He said in a tired voice.

"Ah Harry, how wonderful of you to join us." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as always. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

He hesitated as he walked into the sitting area, not certain of where to go, he wanted to both go sit with the Godfather that already understood him and would come to understand him better as the years went on, the one that could find a way not to die now. But he desperately wanted his parents love, he just didn't know how to go about getting it, they were only 17 after all, they weren't even his parents yet. His eyes landed on James, who looked miserable, even with Lily in his arms. Harry turned to walk towards him when he found himself in the arms of a woman he had never seen before in his life. But he found himself melting into her embrace.

"Oh my baby, you look a mess, what did they do to you?" she crooned over his head. She pulled his face back and wiped the dried tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Uh mum, you know that isn't a younger me right?" James said nervously from his seat watching his mother hold Harry like she had him or Sirius so many times before.

"James, I think I know perfectly well the difference between my son and my grandson but he is only 15 years old and he needs a mum and seeing as right now she is only a year older than him, I will take the job. Now sit there and talk to your father and Dumbledore.

As James pointed out, he was not Harry, and he knew how to speak to his parents at appropriate times. He looked at Harry's miserable face briefly but merely said "Yes ma'am" and turned to face his father, amidst snickers from Lily and all of his friends. James ignored them as his mother conjured a couch beside Sirius and sat on it with Harry beside of her.

"Now I have been through EVRYTHING with Elizabeth and Harold. So the only things that need cleared up are up are for Harry to tell you. Then we will cover our arrangements." Dumbledore said before nodding to Harry. Harry's face was still pale when he looked up at the grandmother he had never met.

"First I know you are my grandmother but you should know that I have never met you in my living memory either of you, I am sorry, I don't know what that means for you both because I was just too young." He said apologetically.

"Harry love, we know." His grandmother said from beside him.

He nodded and stood up walking over to kneel in front of Lily with tears in his eyes. If he was going to tell this, it was going to be to her. "I didn't mean for you to find out at all, let alone like that." He said softly, "And I am sorry, I am, of anyone at all in this room, I would never hurt you, ever. I-I- can't even remember you and I love you more than anything I remember or know. I am sorry, that you found this out, that this happened, that I was selfish enough to mess up the happy part of your life that you had, that I screamed out everything like that infront of you. I am sorry." He said hanging his head.

She started to reply but he shook his head to quiet her, James squeezed her hand knowing the need to get everything out without being interrupted. Harry glanced at him momentarily but lowered his eyes and let his head fall into his hands as he began.

"There was a prophesy, I don't know when, and I don't know why but this is what it meant…" and so it began. He continued without stopping. James noticed that when talking about this he seemingly forgot that he was talking to them he forgot they were James and Lily, suddenly they were Mum and Dad without falter. "And what I know from here is strictly from dementors so they are my memories, which is rare." He took a deep breath and turned to James. "You were holding me, I know that much, you must have given me to mum because you yell at her to 'take Harry and run' and she apparently does because the next thing I remember is a bang, a lot of green light and mum's scream. There is a lot of noise and then I can hear him. He tells mum to move that she doesn't need to die." He couldn't look at her while he recounted this, so he continued to talk to his father. "He says she is a stupid girl, to move aside and she begs him not to kill me, she says 'not Harry, please not Harry' and then there is more green light and he laughs and more light…and pain…and that's it…That's all I remember." He turned towards Sirius

"You showed up at the house before Hagrid took me, you begged him to let you have me. Dumbledore told him to take me to my aunt. So he refuses you and he takes me away. And you, if I could possibly be angry with you about anything you did in my life this would be it, instead of going with him, instead of pleading with Dumbledore to listen. You go after Peter, who is their secret keeper. He tells Voldemort where they are. You are the only one who knew it was him and you try and kill him and he, he, will outsmart you and you will go to Azkaban until I am 13 years old and you break out."

He turned to Remus "I don't know where you went. I don't know why you didn't try to get me, or if you did and they refused to let you but I will not see you again until the year I meet Sirius." He continued his story up until when he made it to the graves, telling the truth for the first time. "And I just wanted to be with people that I knew loved me. You were the only two I thought of." He looked up a James, pleading for him to understand. "I didn't go to Grimmuld place, I didn't go to the caves that I found Sirius in or to Remus, even though I was upset for Sirius' death I went to you, to both of you. I went for the first time in my life to your graves and begged you to come to me, begged you to take me with you even if I died, I just wished that I was with you. And then…Well McGonagall found me and called me James." He said with a slight grin. "And you know the rest."

Dumbledore stood and took over for him, laying a hand on his trembling shoulder. James had to give it to him, he had told the entire story and didn't break down once. There were a few moments, when he told of his actual memories of that night, and when his friend Cedric died, and again when Sirius died that he started to tear up, but he never gave in to them, his son was strong. All he could do was look at him in awe. How had he made a child like this?

"What we have decided is that Harry is still an underage wizard no matter his accomplishments, and while if he was still in his own time he would be 16 the fact remains is that right now he is stuck at 15. We have told everyone that he is the youngest son of Elizabeth and Harold Potter and they have agreed that until we figure out how to get Harry home they are going to act as such. You are going to go home with James and Sirius for Christmas. He is as of right now their son."

Harry turned quickly to look at Dumbledore. "But" he started, however when the professor raised his hand he fell silent.

"James and Lily are not your parents yet Harry. They are barely of age them selves, they will not be your parents for several years. By being his brother you will get to know James and Lily and if we are unable to stop the events of the future, you will at least have these memories of them as your sibling and friend. While in this time, James is forthwith your brother and Lily is your friend and headgirl."

"No." James said.

"Excuse me?" Harold Potter said, looking at his son in disbelief.

"I am sorry to be rude or to interrupt but if I am going to die and leave him and these will be the only memories he has of me they won't be of me as his brother. I am not his brother I am his father. I want him to remember me as his father. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem pretending that he is my little brother in public and everything. And playing up the story but when we are at home or alone, I am his father, not his brother."

"Jamie, be reasonable, you are 17 years old. Think about someone other than yourself. Harry needs a parent not a buddy. Not a friend. He isn't Sirius. He has never had a parent don't you think he deserves one while we can give him one, think of Lily, she doesn't look ready to be a mum to a teenager." Elizabeth Potter said, pleading with her son.

He looked at Lily for a moment and then back at Harry. "I said I would pretend he was my brother which means I am not going to be asking him to run 'round calling me dad or her mum. For Merlin's sake we aren't even dating yet. But I am not going to pretend that I am not his father when I don't have to. Because I am his father and I know it."

"You know nothing of being a father James." Harold said, stepping up behind Harry.

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked.

"NO" came from Elizabeth, Harold, and to his surprise James and Lily. He looked over at Sirius who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"I know enough about being a father." James argued.

"Really you tell me what you know, that is so great and then we will decide what happens."

James looked up at his father for the first time and felt defiance, he looked at Harry and laughed out loud. "Well, first, I know where he got his urge to argue with his parents, and a few hours ago I was dumbfounded."

Harry couldn't help but laugh he was accompanied by Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"I know that in the short time I have known him I already love him and I mean, really, really love him. More than anyone I know. I don't have to wait the years for Voldemort, to realize that I would die for him, I would do it now. In a second. If someone asked you to deny being my parents could you? Because I can't just pretend like he isn't my son. So I met him grown before I met him as a baby. At least it will give me peace when he is screaming at two in the damn morning that one day he will scream at me in the afternoon but hey at least he will sleep through the night. I can't deny him. I am not saying tell the world who he is. But no matter what you decide…I won't deny my son. That doesn't mean that Lily has to be a mum, Merlin knows we are in school, and let me tell you, he doesn't let you parent him anyways, I've tried, teenagers are royal gits, this one thinks he runs himself and doesn't need help so it isn't like I am going to be doing much father stuff anyways. But I WILL NOT DENY MY SON."

James was surprised to see his father's eyes misted with tears, it nearly killed him to see his mum on the couch crying. But when he looked at Harry who was looking at him as if he had never seen him before, his mouth was parted and tears were visible plain in his eyes. James did the only thing he could think of to do, he reached out and ruffled his hair, to which Harry, of course, flattened it back down.

"Can I please say something." Harry plead.

"Oh now he has manners." James mumbled. To which Harry maturely stuck his tongue out, causing James to roar in laughter.

"Fine, I will just say it either way then." He said defiantly. "I will play the youngest Potter, I will play his brother, but you can't make me not see him as my father. I am sorry. It doesn't matter what you all decide. I'm not going to run around calling him dad or Lily mum, but you have to understand. I have spent 16 years knowing that James and Lily Potter were my parents, and even when I wasn't allowed to talk about them I dreamed of them. And for the last 5 years I have thought of them and their sacrifice every single day. Nothing you decide will make me not see them as my parents. Sorry, I know it isn't fair to you both but that's just the way it is."

He shrugged and got up and walked over and sat by Sirius, who pulled him into a one armed hug before re-ruffling his hair. Harry scowled and tried in vain to flatten it.


	10. Chapter 10: Listening To Your Elders

**_Soooo remember when I said this would be a shorter story?_**

**_Apparently by that I meant less than 100,000 words…_**

**_I am already at 45,000 and I still have about 5 chapters left to write, 10 or more left to post._**

**_Sorry about that, I hope you bear with me._**

**_The updates will still come daily, _**

**_Though some of them will be single chapters as they are getting longer._**

**_More ideas just keep popping into my head._**

**_It is like writing "Not Marriage Material" all over again lol._**

**_Glad this is getting such a positive response._**

**_Thank you as always for reading and for reviewing!_**

**_And of course, if you are looking for JK…I am not her._**

Chapter 10

**Listening to Your Elders**

After an hour or so of Elizabeth and Harold getting to meet Harry and talk to him, it was late, they had already missed dinner. Harry was visibly exhausted, Lily looked completely overwhelmed, Pete had been asleep in the chair for an hour, the full moon was starting to wear on Remus as it was coming up in just two more days, and Sirius looked like he was ready to drop. They had all been through so many emotions in the last few hours that they were all spent, they sat staring at one another, Harry and Sirius on their couch, Remus from his chair and James and Lily from their place on the sofa, Lily's head was lolling on James' shoulder as she drifted off. Smiling, he stood and pulled her into his arms to carry her to her room.

"Uhm, We'll see you tomorrow." Harry said suddenly jumping up and trying to run from the room, his face beet red.

James looked him dead in the face. "You, sit!" he said firmly.

"No, really, I don't wanna..." He tried before being cut off.

"I said sit. Now." James demanded, causing Lily to lift her head groggily.

"Come on you're my mum and dad, don't make me." He whined, causing Sirius to laugh at his dilemma.

"For once, don't talk back to me and just stuff it and sit." James said calmly. And for once Harry listened, sitting directly back down into the spot he had vacated.

"Harry." Lily called sleepily over James' shoulder.

"Yeah?" Harry replied back, hoarsely. She hadn't said much all night, he wasn't sure how she had handled all of this.

"Don't forget out date Saturday morning. You better not stand me up on my first date with a Potter boy."

James, Sirius and Remus burst out with laughter, Harry smiled in relief.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied before James carried her into her room.

"Why don't you stay in our dorm tonight? We can stop by the kitchens and eat before we go back, you need to eat." Sirius said looking at Harry. Who glanced over at Peter asleep in the chair.

"He's not a death eater yet Harry." Remus said softly. "And now that you have come here and told us everything, he may never be one at all."

"Why do you have to go al professorish on me when I want to hold grudges." He huffed and threw himself back into the couch.

"Awe is the baby Potter gonna pout." Sirius teased, poking him in the ribs.

James came out of Lily's room, smiling hugely. Harry buried his face in his hands. "Can you please wait and talk about this after I go to my room." Harry whined.

"Well aren't you the whiney one tonight." Sirius continued to tease and poke at him, causing Harry to try and smack his hands back.

James laughed as he looked at the two of them, "Are you going to the kitchens?" he asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I think Harry and I are going to go while Remus gets Pete to the dorm, and then he is going to stay in our dorm since he passed out twice today and you know, his father choked him out and all." He replied.

James had the decency to blush at the thought. "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to actually lose consciousness. Anyway, he is staying here. Can you have one of the elves bring some sandwiches here?" he said in his sweetest voice.

"Yeah, it's fine, we will drop off Pete and then Sirius and I will go down." Remus said simply.

"How is he going to stay here? You don't have an extra bed." Sirius said stubbornly. After their fight earlier he wasn't sure leaving the two of them alone together was a good idea.

James scowled. "He is going to sleep in my room, if I can't figure out how to conjure an extra bed than I deserve to sleep on the couch." James said calmly.

"Really, we have classes tomorrow and I am not hungry, I can just go back to the sixth year dorms." Harry said diplomatically. James reached his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Or I'll just stay here, yeah I think I'll stay here tonight, and eat the sandwiches." Harry amended quickly.

"C'mon Siri, let's get wormy to our room and send food back before Harry falls asleep before he eats, and Jamie beats his arse for it." Remus said with a smirk.

"Hahahahaha." James said dryly. As he pulled Harry up by the back of his robes and pushed him towards his room. Surprisingly Harry allowed himself to be steered and went willingly.

When they made it into James' room Harry literally let himself fall face forward onto the bed with a groan. James looked at him sympathetically before digging through his wardrobe for pajamas the boy could wear. He reemerged with a pair of track pants and a long sleeved shirt. He threw it over Harry's back before finding clothes for himself and changing. He turned as he pulled his shirt over his head to find Harry still lying in the same spot, clothes still thrown on top of him. He sat beside him and laid his hand on the back of his head, gently ruffling his hair to wake him up.

"Come on kid, wake it up." He chuckled

"No" Harry mumbled

"Come on, don't make me undress you like a drunk Sirius."

Harry opened his eyes and glared at him. Before sitting up and pulling off his uniform shirt half hazardly. James thought he was going to strangle himself on his tie for a minute. He got his shirt off and sat on the end of the bed, his head dropping forward onto his chest. James laughed momentarily and lifted his arm to pull him to a stand, when he saw the long scar that ran down his forearm. He couldn't stop from running his finger down it. Harry lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, the green meeting hazel.

"Peter did that." He said quietly before pulling his arm away.

"I'm sorry." James said softly.

Harry shrugged "You didn't do it."

"But I didn't stop it."

"You couldn't James, you can only die to protect somebody once."

"This time, I don't care what I have to do, I am not dying, I won't leave, I promise." He picked up the long sleeve shirt and handed it to Harry, who was looking up at him, eyes full of questions.

Instead of speaking he pulled the shirt over his head and proceeded to pull on the pants and fall back over sideways onto the bed. James smiled at him and sat on the opposite side and lay back so he could see him.

"I'm also sorry for trying to force you to listen to me when no matter what I knew or didn't know, who I am right now is obviously not the father you would have known in your time. If I had lived you wouldn't have remembered me as a 17 year old Hogwarts student, you would remember me as a 30 something auror who is a bad ass guy that scares you into listening." He said with a playful grin.

"Hey, I listened tonight." Harry replied quietly.

"You did, I was impressed, I'm not gonna lie. Is there anyone you listen to without putting up a fight?"

"I listen to Sirius, or I did." He said quietly.

"You listen to a fugitive?" James said shaking his head. "If you only just met him three years ago, why do you listen to him? Why do you care about him so much?"

Harry went silent as he thought about it. James watched his shallow breathing, a sure sign that he was trying not to show emotion. "He is the closest thing I have ever had to my own father. The first person that I knew who was his friend. Professor Lupin told me he knew my dad but I didn't find out they were friends until I met Sirius and he just...He was so happy to see me, it was like he instantly cared about me. Like he knew me. He didn't see me as the boy who lived, he saw me as…well as me, as Harry. He remembered when I was little and he had cared about me my whole life. I think he may have actually loved me." He answered in barely more than a whisper.

"Knowing Sirius, as only I know Sirius. And seeing him with you now. He adored you Harry and he absolutely loved you."

In his exhaustion he couldn't stop the tear that escaped, "I miss him."

"I know you do." James sighed.

"I miss you too." He said even quieter.

"I know." James cuffed his hand over the back of his teenage son's head and squeezed his neck, like he often did with Sirius. He removed his hand and lay silent looking at the younger boy laying across from him who was looking back just as silently.


	11. Chapter 11:Skipping Showers and Snogging

Chapter 11

**Skipping, Showers and Snogging**

"It's kinda hard to tell the two of them apart when they are asleep beside each other like that." Sirius said scratching the back of his head.

He and Remus both turned when they heard Lily in the doorway.

"Why are you both in here staring at James sleeping?" she asked, confused.

Remus put his finger up to his mouth and motioned her forward to the side of the bed. "As the future wife, and mother to each of them respectively. When their eyes are closed and they are both wearing baggy clothes. Who is who?" he said with a grin.

She looked down at them in utter bemusement, they were identical, they always looked alike but asleep, there was no difference between the two. Both of their faces smoothed in to carefree, masks, side by side they seriously could have been twins. They were even laying similar, both on their stomachs, one leg hanging off the side the other curled up. Both of their hair was smashed up into their faces their mouths slightly open. She leaned a bit closer to the boy closest to her and brushed his hair from his face. Smiling she lifted the fringe of bangs and whispered "Harry."

"That is cheating, you can't use his scar." Sirius hissed.

Her replying giggle woke James. Harry remained asleep.

"Why are you all standing around my bed?" James mumbled as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Because you and Harry are impossibly cute when you are laying side by side asleep and we can't figure out who is who." Lily said with a grin as she moved her hand from Harry's head.

James shook his head and pointed to the door. All of them took his cue and walked out, he followed.

"So was there are purpose for coming in to stare at us sleeping or was that it." He asked, scratching his head which was exceptionally messy from sleeping sideways on half of a bed.

All four boys stared incredulously as Lily walked closer to him and attempted to flatten the side that was sticking up. He smiled at her, bemused when she smiled back.

"Well I think we were all dually making certain that you were coming to class and that you and Harry hadn't killed each other overnight." She said with a wink.

"No we did not kill each other. It was quite civil actually." James said, poking his tongue out. "But we aren't going to classes today."

"James." Lily said slowly.

"You have to go to class." Remus argued.

"Fine by me, but you are both going to end up in detention." Sirius shrugged.

"No, Remus, Lils, we aren't going. We are doing other stuff today, he doesn't know it though. Yesterday was tough and we both need a break, we won't see each other this weekend really and I want to resolve all of this before we go home and have that whole new confusing mess to face. And so we end up in detention, we can make history by being the only father and son to ever serve a detention together." He said with a smirk, causing Sirius and Lily to laugh. "Besides, if he is going to be the first Potter to take Lily on a date I'll be damned if he is wearing those too big, nasty clothes of his cousin's. He has to make a good impression."

"Mate I would think as your date is immediately after you would want to make the better impression." Sirius joked

James looked at Lily and pushed a stray hair from her face 'Don't worry Siri, I have that covered too."

"Well we are going to class, so if we don't want to be in that detention with you, we had best get going." Remus said, turning for the door. Sirius and Lily turned to follow but Pete stayed in his place.

"I-I want to talk to Harry." He said softly.

The other three spun to look at him in shock, James just stared at him. It was Sirius who answered. "I think you should wait until he makes peace with the fact that right now you aren't the same Peter Pettigrew that he knows. Wait until he comes to you."

"He will never come to me." Peter said softly.

"Well than that is his choice Pete. He shouldn't be forced into listening to any of us. The kid has lived through hell and if any of this made any difference than he won't know you as the same man as he does right now. If it makes no difference at all then what is the point of hurting him more by telling him lies and giving him hope that he will remember forever?" James said quietly.

"But I'm not going to." Pete protested.

"I didn't say you were. But in his life you did, and to him, that is what is real that is what is going to happen. He won't believe otherwise Pete, even if we do. And can you blame him? Now don't take this wrong because I am in no way mad or upset or anything because I know we are going to change this, all of it. But I saw his arm last night, that scar runs half way from his wrist to his elbow. He isn't going to forget that just because we say he should." James said gently, trying to remind himself that it wasn't this Peter that had done that, if he was having a hard time with it, he couldn't fathom how Harry had held it in for so long.

Peter sighed and left the common room, Remus looked after him with a frown on his face. "James we can't turn on him or we might as well push him to Voldemort ourselves." He said softly.

"I know that, I said I wasn't mad, I said I wasn't blaming him, but I will not ask Harry not to." James shrugged.

Remus nodded and followed after their friend. Sirius walked over and patted James' shoulder. "I am glad you are starting to understand him, I know you can't really be his dad right now, but he does need you." He said before chasing after Remus. "Oh and we need to talk about when Lily started finding you cute and agreeing to go on dates with you, or any Potter for that matter." He yelled back around the door, leaving James and Lily standing alone.

"You're sure about Saturday night?" he said softly.

"I was sure about Saturday night before I knew any of this James." She replied, trying to force herself not to mess with his hair.

"But now that you do know all of this…I mean it is a lot, it is really…intimidating, I wouldn't blame you at all if…"

"If I decided to turn my back on my future? James I knew at the end of last year that I wanted you. As surely as I know when I look at that boy in there that I want him. I feel it, I can't explain it but I want to spend time with him, I wanted to before I was just nervous how you would handle it if I was hanging out with your little brother. If anything, all this shows me is that I was right when I figured out that I desperately just wanted to give you a chance." she said giving in and pushing his bangs from his eyes.

He caught her hand in his and pulled it to his face, sighing into her palm. They stood that way for several minutes before Lily laughed and looked at her watch.

"I am officially late for Charms."

He was teetering with his decision of whether or not to kiss her when he let her hand go and stepped back.

'Go, get to Flitwick, all you have to do is take notes for me, and I will take the ultimate sacrifice and take care of our son." He said with a smirk as she laughed.

"Somehow I think you are getting the better end of this deal." She muttered as she left their shared common room.

James returned to his own room and shook Harry awake. He blinked his eyes and lifted his head, looking as if he was still half asleep.

"Whah?" he muttered.

"We aren't going to class, we are going to Hogsmede. I am going to get ready." James said before turning to his wardrobe. He grabbed his clothes for the day for both himself and Harry, and went into his private attached bathroom but not before turning to see Harry sleepily rub his eyes. He had seen that look before, he would be back asleep by the time James got in the shower. Really he was more a combination of Sirius and himself rather than Lily and himself, James thought. He rolled his eyes and pulled the door closed.

He had been finished with his shower for quite some time and was standing shirtless in jeans with his towel thrown over his shoulder and his hair damp when the door was pushed open. He turned, expecting to see Harry but instead was face to face with Lily. His mouth dropped open, his toothbrush stuck in his cheek. Toothpaste dribbled out of his mouth before he realized how ridiculous he looked and he pulled out the toothbrush and wiped his mouth on his bare arm.

"Uh, Lils." He stammered. She was staring at him in shock, she blinked several times and shook her head as if to clear it before turning and walking out the door. He followed her and leaned out to see Harry sitting on the bed, his hair sticking up as James' had been an hour before.

"You could have told me he was half naked." She screeched.

Harry shrugged nonplussed as he looked at James.

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't dressed? He's been in there forever. I even went back to sleep after he started the shower. Hermione takes less time to get ready than him. Ginny takes less time to get ready than him, and she is forever doing stuff to her hair. Besides I fail to see the problem here." He said before shaking his hands through his hair.

James had to smile, in his most vulnerable sleepy state he reverted to James' habit of mussing his hair, he grinned with pride.

"Harry he is half naked!" Lily said, still failing to lower her voice.

"He has jeans on." Harry muttered in response. "Put your shirt on, she thinks you are too naked." He yawned.

James couldn't hold back his laugh as he tossled his hair in the towel before pulling a fitted undershirt on.

"Er Lils, why were you in my bathroom, if I can interrupt you two for a minute." James asked before sticking his toothbrush back into his mouth with a grin.

"Obviously I wouldn't have been in there had someone told me you were undressed." Lily replied, glaring at Harry angrily.

"I'm sorry, next time I will stand in there with him so I can tell you when it is appropriate to go into a boy's private bath." Harry shrugged before standing and stretching. "Besides one doesn't usually think twice about their mum seeing their dad without his shirt, or naked for that matter."

James knew what was coming and jumped back into the bathroom doorway. As Lily picked up a pillow and began to hit Harry with it violently. "Yes. But. I. Have. Never. Seen. Him. Without. A. Shirt. Or. Naked!" She yelled between each it, James laughing like mad.

"Yet." Harry said confidently before sliding past her towards James who was rinsing out his mouth.

"WHAT!" she yelled, advancing on him. Harry laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

James decided to come to his aide. "He has a point, I mean, he is living proof." He said calmly, pointing at Harry.

"James!" she squealed.

Harry smiled hugely, and in that moment James was stunned at his son's quick wit. He looked right at Lily and pulled off his shirt and threw it into her hands. "Oh no, close your eyes mum, your son is shirtless." He walked close to her kissed her cheek and stepped into the bathroom, leaving Lily standing stunned. "Love you mum." He called through the door over James' hysterical laughter.

"Don't worry Harry, I will have her well and over her aversion to nudity by the time she has to wipe your arse and give you baths." James chuckled.

"James!" Lily moaned, but James held up his hand, smiling as the door opened and Harry stuck his naked torso out, frowning.

"Thanks for that." He grumbled slamming the door shut to James and Lily's laughter.

They stood silent until they heard the shower cut on.

"Now, again, and seriously this time, why were you looking for me in my bathroom? I mean unless it actually was to find me half naked." James said with half a grin. He found himself being attacked by way of pillow.

He was laughing and backing up when he fell back, grabbing Lily to stabilize himself, causing them both to topple back onto his bed. He was gripping her waist and laughing when he realized he was gripping her waist and she was straddling him. She saw his face flush and heard him gulp before the realization dawned on her. And her own blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Taking every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had James took his hands from her sides and ran them up her back, letting one tangle into her hair and pulled her face down to him before crashing his lips against hers.

After several seconds she pulled back, staring at him in disbelief. He let his hands slide back down to rest on her lower back. Without hesitating she gripped his hair and pulled herself to his lips. Their kiss continued on until they heard a strangled yell behind them."

"One doesn't assume they are ever going to be there to witness their parents' first time though! AGH! My virgin eyes." He yelled.

James wrapped his arms her waist and sat up before letting go of her and letting her stand, she was blushing furiously. "That could not have taken you more than 10 minutes to get ready." James huffed.

"Yeah, I don't primp." Harry said, tousseling his hair with the towel and then attempting to flatten it unsuccessfully. "You know most people have their first date before their first snog." He pointed out as Lily tried to sneak out the door.

"Yeah well most women wait to give birth before they beat their first born senseless but for you I might make an exception." She said before playfully pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Watch it James, she touched me and I am shirtless." He said walking over to where he had had left the shirt James had laid out for him to wear today.

"I just wanted you to know I went to Dumbledore and told him that you and Harry were exhausted from yesterday and that Harry needed some basic supplies like clothing and stuff before you go home for the holidays. You have both been cleared from classes for the day, just stay out of trouble. Please." Lily huffed before walking out of the room shaking her head.

"You have been hanging out with Sirius far too much." James chuckled. "And as your father I am pretty sure I am supposed to tell you that I am proud of you for still being a virgin. But can I say I am surprised, especially with the influence Sirius seems to have had on you."

Harry shrugged in response, pulling on the yellow zippered, hooded sweatshirt over the dark blue tshirt. He looked down at the dark jeans and matching, well-fitting clothing he was wearing. "This is how you want me to dress?" he said looking at James who was pulling on a leather jacket over his collared shirt.

"At the very least." He said firmly. "Mum will have a heart attack if you show up wearing those rags of your cousin's. And I will not have you going out with Lily to Hogsmede, as a Potter, my little brother or not, looking like a prat."

"So you want me to change back into my own clothes then." Harry asked offhand.

James chuckled and pushed him out of the door. "Cheeky little thing you are. Smart arse, I swear, I don't know who you get it from."

"Gee I wonder." Harry replied sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12: The Best Kept Secret

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

**_These are kinda filler chapters but some things in here are pertinent for later chapters._**

**_They are fun little James and Harry together,_**

**_Showing their similarities and differences and such._**

**_Hope you like them._**

Chapter 12

**The Best Kept Secret Is Out Of The Bag**

Both Potters stepped out of the kitchen, James just finishing off a chocolate chip muffin and Harry with a piece of bacon still in his hand. Harry turned to the left when James stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Er…One eyed witch?" Harry replied, confused.

"Ugh, I hate that passage, it is so crunched. Come on short stuff we are using the mirror." James replied grabbing Harry by the hood and pulling him the other way.

"I thought it was collapsed…"Harry queried swallowing the last bit of his bacon.

"No, not yet at least, that blows that it does though, this is the best one. Comes out right at the base of the mountain, next to impossible to get caught. Damn I should have brought juice." James said thickly, choking on his muffin.

Harry followed James up to the mirror and through the unfamiliar passageway. James had been right, it was a much easier trek than the other way. They walked out to a clear, cool, but sunny winter day at the base of the exact mountain that Harry had met Sirius at in 4th year.

"So, what is your favorite shop in town?" James asked conversationally.

Harry smiled at this half subtle attempt to get to know him. "That is a hard one, probably Honeydukes, but I am partial to Zonko's too."

James smiled happily, "I went mad when Zonko's opened in my fourth year. Poor Hogwarts it wasn't prepared for the level of pranks it got that year. I haven't been there recently, once you start bringing dates to Hogsmede they don't tend to like the joke shop, I am sure you know what I mean though."

Harry shook his head, "Not really, Hermione goes in there with us all of the time. Ginny too, on the rare occasion that she is hanging out with us."

"You talk about Hermione a lot, is she your girlfriend?"

"Definitely not, she is like sister. I adore her she is great, but not like that." Harry said, laughing.

"What about this Ginny? Who is she?"

"She is my best mate Ron's baby sister, she's the one that was in the chamber." Harry replied, off handedly as they walked into Zonko's and he perused the nearest shelf.

"She is the one with the huge Harry crush then? Didn't you mention that? Something about a song and that being why you spilled ink on the diary?"

Harry rolled his eyes, leave it to James Potter to forget every important point of his son's disastrous second year and remember the girl that had a crush on him. "She used to, she doesn't anymore. She is dating Dean Thomas, a bloke from my year."

"So, no girls? No crushes?" James asked, disappointed as he played about with a few smoke pellets, accidentally dropping one and causing them both to gag and cough.

"Are you really trying to talk girls with me?" Harry sighed, as he turned to look at James who was grinning.

"I really am. I mean think about it." He said in a quiet voice, leaning next to Harry so it appeared he was showing him something. "If nothing changes, we will never get another chance at this stuff. I want to know about you. I want you to know about me. What better way to find out?"

Harry sighed dramatically, as painful as the thought was, James had a point. "There was one girl." He muttered. James smiled with glee and Harry laughed at him before continuing. "Her name is Cho. She is perfect, so pretty and one hell of a seeker for Ravenclaw, and man is she smart. We were so very wrong for each other." He started.

He continued his story of Cho Chang and how he had been obsessing over her since third year all of the way out of Zonko's and into Honeydukes. "And so I kissed her and she cried…It was the most confusing first kiss in history." He said shaking his head morosely

James was doubled over in laughter. "I talked to Ron and Hermione about it, Ron recons I am bad at kissing." He couldn't stop the way his eyebrows pulled together at the thought. "Hermione says something about a teaspoon and feelings and Cedric and she thinks that there is just too much other stuff between the two of us for us to successfully date. Which blows dung because she is bloody gorgeous." He finished.

"I recon Hermione may be right about that one. Try dating someone while you are here, if she cries when you kiss her then you know you are bad at it." James teased.

Harry threw a cockroach cluster at him. He caught it and sat it on the shelf. "I am serious, you have been here for two months, at least 5 different girls have asked me questions about you, two of them were Gryffindors in your year."

"Look these girls are my friends' mums! There is something inherently wrong about that." Harry replied a look of horror on his face.

"They aren't their mum's yet Harry, right now they are just pretty little school girls, who fancy the pants off of the youngest Potter with the pretty eyes." He joked

They quieted as they approached the front desk to pay. James held out his hand for Harry to give him his sack of Candy.

"I got it, I brought money." Harry argued.

"Don't be daft, I have mum and dad's money, give me your stuff." James said logically, Harry obliged.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing out of the castle today? And who may I ask have you brought with you on your hijinks today? He is obviously family, no doubt." the sweet woman asked. It took Harry by surprise when he realized that this not unattractive middle-aged woman was the old woman that would know him by name in a few decades.

"Ah, for once I have special permission from Dumbledore to be out. This is my baby brother Ma'am. His name is Harry." James replied politely as he handed her the galleons for the products.

"I didn't know that you had any siblings James, I thought you were the sole Potter heir?" she said in surprise.

James laughed and smiled charmingly, making the older woman blush. "Mum is rather protective of her baby boy. He went to school in France and with all this Dark magic nonsense she brought him back home so he was close. Harry here is the best kept Potter secret, but I assure you he is the youngest Potter to date."

"Well I am pleased to meet you Harry Potter. I look forward to seeing you, though hopefully you will pay a bit more mind to school hours and allotted weekends than your older brother here." She said, winking at him.

"I wouldn't count on it Ma'am." Harry chuckled, taking his cue from James.

They left the store before James turned to him, already laughing. "Ma'am? That is the politest I have ever heard you be. Who knew you had it in you."

Harry shrugged before popping a square of butternut fudge into his mouth. "It isn't my fault when I am around you it is like speaking to a child." He replied through the chocolate in his mouth, causing James to stifle a laugh.

"I don't see the fuss, it isn't like I could deny you if I wanted to, you are too much like me." He said shaking his head.

"Great." Harry muttered, before getting shoved by James. Directly into someone that was solid as a wall. Before he could even right himself James had grasped him by the shoulders and bodily moved him to his own side. Harry instantly noticed the rigidity with which James stood and looked up at the man infront of him.

"Out causing mayhem Potter?" a low voice drawled.

Harry was certain that there was shock registering on his face as he stared into the youthful and obviously in the epitomy of his power, Lucious Malfoy.

"Malfoy." James growled.

"And when did you learn to conjure a replica of yourself Potter? Did your friends desert you so you made another of yourself, you are the only person that can stand to be around you."

James bristled and pushed Harry a bit behind him.

"Stuff it Malfoy. Not that it matters, but this is my younger brother. You will stay well away from him." He warned, his hands in fists.

"Ah, I was unaware that there was another Potter Brat. Hello little bitty baby Potter. And where have they been hiding you away?" he asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

James started to speak but Harry spoke over him, the way he had addressed him made him bristle it was nearly the same way that Bellatrix had taunted him at the ministry those months before. "The name's Harry and I've been hiding nowhere, I've been at school out of country and taking care of our grandmother, staying with my Godfather before he died." He said, his words dripping with dislike.

James glanced at him briefly, catching the waves of anger and hate emanating from him.

"Come on Harry, we don't associate ourselves with filth." James said, pushing Harry down the street.

"And yet you still pine for the mudblood? Severus told me that you are rarely seen apart. I'd watch it Potter. While the offer still stands if you don't watch your choices we will take the decision off of your hands for you." The man said, sunlight streaming off of his white blonde hair.

"The decision has already been made Malfoy, you can take your offer and shove it up your master's arse until it pops right out his mouth."

Lucious laughed coldly. "I daresay I will see you both around, eventually. Watch your blood traitor back Potter. Let that cousin of my wife's know too, will you?" he said before walking away.

James was scowling down the street after him before he felt Harry trembling beside of him. He instantly shook off his own anger to help reign Harry in.

"I take it you know Lucious Malfoy?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "We are well acquainted. He is an active death eater. He was at the ministry when Sirius was killed. He was the lead of the mission. He gave Ginny the diary, it was his fault she almost died. I hate him, nearly as much as I hate Peter I would say." Harry said, considering the two in his head.

James sighed, remembering his conversation with Pete that morning. "He wants to talk with you. Harry go in there, that's the shop." He said directing Harry to the store to the right.

Harry walked in and stopped, looking around at the robes hanging from everywhere. "Who? Malfoy? So I gathered. I am assuming they asked you to join? You know I already have robes." Harry said, touching a set of purple dress robes and making a face.

"I know you have robes, but you need dress robes, at least four pair for the holiday. And casual everyday robes. Mum and Dad have Holiday parties and you are expected to go in dress, and we will have to go to the minister's ball on New Year's Eve. Dad is an auror, we don't get a choice, so just pick." James replied pulling out a set of white robes and looking them over. "And, to answer your question. Yes, over summer break they managed to corner both Sirius and myself. Our answers didn't go over well, especially as we are both heirs to two of the most well renowned pureblood families in the wizarding world. Speaking of, we definitely outted you today and not to the right people unfortunately. And no, what I meant was, Pete wants to talk to you."

Harry turned to look at James, who was still holding the white robes. "I am not wearing that." He said adamantly. "I am not talking to Peter. And I don't see the problem, so they think you have a kid brother big deal. They don't see me as any sort of threat, here I am not the boy who lived or the chosen one." He shrugged.

James pushed the white robes into his hands and steered him towards the changing rooms. "You will wear them because the Minister's Party is always a black and white party, very formal, and mum insists that I wear white since her and dad wear black, which means you, little brother, will be wearing white too. And the problem is that I am no longer their only in to the Potter family. You just became their new ray of hope. You became the Potter version of Sirius' Regulus."

"I am nothing like Regulus. There is no way I would join them." Harry protested.

"I know that, but they don't. Get in there and try that on." He said, pushing him through the door. James looked through racks of dress robes geared towards teen boys while Harry tried on the white set.

"Absolutely not." He said from behind the door, making James laugh.

"Come out and let me see them." He urged.

"No." he refused.

"Harry be reasonable. You have no experience here, just come out and let me see it.

Harry walked out and tugged at his sleeves self-consciously. "I look like I'm from the 70's" he grumbled, causing James to laugh uproariously.

"Harry, you are in the 70's."

Harry looked at him, completely stunned. "Oh, yeah, right. Well then, you pick." He said, giving up all together and turning back to the changing room.


	13. Chapter 13: Becoming A Potter

Chapter 13

**Becoming a Potter**

Over the next two hours James had sent Harry back into the change rooms 10 more times and he could tell it was wearing on him. Finally taking pity on the boy he chose 4 sets of dress robes including the formal white ones, and three sets of everyday robes, as well as a set of silver cloak pins for the dress robes. He made the purchase, chuckling when the price at the counter make Harry swear.

"Bloody Hell one stop here and my Gringott's vault would be empty." He muttered as they left the top of the line store.

"No it wouldn't be. My guess is you have only been in your student vault. When you are of age and out of school you gain access to the Potter family vault and the Peverell vault. As of right now I would almost bet you are utilizing my student vault."

"687 that is my vault." Harry said with certainty.

James smiled and nodded. "Exactly, it is part of your heritage Harry. No matter what happens from here you need to understand that all of this, everything you are going to see and learn over this break, it is yours, even if it took coming back in time to show you that."

"I am done getting clothes right?" Harry whined as they walked farther down the lane.

"Harry, the entire point of this visit was muggle clothing. We are taking the floo from the Hogs Head to The Leaky Caldron and going into Muggle London." James said as if the thought was nothing to just floo off somewhere.

"We can't do that we will get in so much trouble." Harry said, nervous.

"I am of age, I have permission to be out of class and the castle for the day, not that it would have stopped me anyways. Quit arguing and come on."

"You are of age, I am not, not even close, if we are going by home I just turned 16 if we are going by here I am still 15 no matter what we say. I can't floo without a parent or guardian's permission." Harry said, still panicked. James had not thought this through.

"Yes, and I am your parent. So I give you permission, and now you can floo." James said winking before he opened the door to the dirty old pub.

"Hey Alb, I need to use your floo, the headmaster knows I am out of the castle so it won't get you in a way at all." James said as he put 5 sickles on counter to buy the powder.

The old bartender shrugged and handed him two packets of powder. " 's fine with me, but you know, you throw that powder in there and his parents didn't give him permission than that fire's just gonna toss him right back out again and into the department of underage magic in the ministry. Keeps 'em from runnin' away." He said looking at Harry who was obviously not 17.

"It's not a problem Alb, he's my little brother, his dad gave him permission." James said with certainty. "I'm going first, you don't know anyone. You had better follow me."

"But I'm tired of trying on clothes." Harry continued to whine.

"Don't be a baby and just follow me through." James said, shoving him to the side in true brotherly fashion.

Harry sighed as he watched James disappear through. For a brief minute Harry felt panic at being thrown back out of the fire into the ministry and separated from James. He stood thinking about it for so long that the flames turned green again and James appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing? Get your arse in this fire!" He said firmly.

"No! What if I end up at the ministry!" Harry argued.

"You are not going to end up at the ministry. Look at me. You are allowed to go to London! You can use the floo! You have permission." He practically shouted. He drug him forcefully into the fire and shouted "Leaky Cauldron"

When Harry's feet made contact with the floor and he stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron he had never been more thankful in his life.

"Uhm, Harry. You are cutting the circulation off on my arm." James said, trying to shake off his grip.

Harry blushed and let go. "Sorry, I didn't know how that was going to work. That is a bit harsh don't you think? Blimey when did they make that a law, it throws you into the ministry?"

James looked at him like he was crazy, "When they made the floo system. When did they revoke that law?"

"I dunno, I didn't even know it ever existed. Who do I look like? Hermione?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't know what Hermione looks like do I?" James replied. "Come on, let's get you some muggle clothes and then we will get lunch." He said before shrinking their purchases from Hogsmede and placing them into the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"Just like two trousers and a couple of shirts right?" Harry asked as he followed James onto the busy street. And I don't care what you say, Dumbledore was alright with us going to Hogsmede but I don't see him agreeing that we should have gone off to muggle London." He ranted as James smirked.

"Eh, it's just detention little brother, it could have been worse. After all, I wasn't entirely certain you weren't going to end up at the ministry. Now in here." James said as he steered Harry into a fancy looking department store as Harry looked appalled.

He followed his 17 year old father directly to the young men's section and stood there looking around himself more confused than ever. "Dad, be real, I can't wear this stuff." He said, looking at the pants he had only seen on old television programs late at night after the Dursley's were sleeping.

"Yes you can little Bro, these are the most popular clothes of this age. Come on I will help you choose. And we will be home for a little over a fortnight so you need enough to not wear the same outfit twice. Or mum is going to freak and you don't want her taking you shopping. You are much better off with me." James said, and without batting an eyelash, Harry believed him.

O0o0o0o0o

"I refuse to try all of that on." Harry said, staring at the pile of trousers, slacks, jeans, shirts, jackets, button downs, cardigans, and jumpers that were laying on the chair beside him.

"You don't have to. Pick a pair of jeans and a shirt, try it on, if it fits so will all of this. Besides if it is a little off we can alter it at school."

"We could have just altered the clothes I had!" Harry nearly shouted.

"No we couldn't. They were hideous firstly, even in your own time. Secondly the few wizard shirts you had boasted a band that doesn't exist yet. And thirdly, all of it was completely not in style right now. You are Harry Potter, youngest son of Harold and Elizabeth Potter, who even though do not buy into the pureblood nonsense, do buy into the ridiculous aristocracy demands. You are expected to look your best even when you are wearing your worst clothes. Which for them, is muggle clothes. So 5 pairs of jeans and several cotton shirts and pullovers is the most dressed down it gets. But it will be high dollar clothing or mum will have you in three piece suits and robes for the entire break. I am warning you. Just go and try on the jeans a shirt and a jacket. Then we will grab you dress shoes and a few pairs of trainers and we can go eat, then go back to school."

Hearing the words eat and school were enough for Harry and his hand shot to the most acceptable looking items of clothing. When he had verified that they had gotten the right size and they picked out shoes Harry thought they were leaving, until James stopped by a jewelry counter. Harry almost cried. He had never been forced into such torture as shopping in his life.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he groaned.

James leant closer to the counter staring into the cases. "I am thinking of getting Lily a bracelet to give her on our date." He muttered.

"Why are you getting her a muggle bracelet? Go into Diagon Alley and get her a magical one."

James shook his head, "No, she is muggleborn this will mean more. Besides I'd be murdered on sight if Dad found me out and caught me in Diagon Alley instead of in school." He replied.

"What! You said we had permission!" Harry yelled.

James waived him down. "I said I gave you permission I didn't say I had it."

"But-But you said you were 17 and of age." Harry stammered

"Yeah, and that means squat to Dad. Ma'am, Ma'am." James called to the woman behind the counter.

She walked over and smiled kindly, taking in the amount of clothing both boys were currently holding. "Can I help you boys?"

"Yes, Ma'am may I see that gold charm bracelet?" He said pointing to a specific case. Curious as always, Harry looked over his shoulder to see a diamond and gold charm bracelet.

"Oh son, that is a rather expensive bracelet, it is 313 pounds." She said, not removing it but smiling kindly.

James nodded at her, "That's fine, I would like to see it please." He said, unfailingly polite.

"It is awful expensive for someone so young." She repeated.

James sighed and piled the clothing he was holding into Harry's already full arms. Harry could barely see him pull out a wallet and hand her a silvery Mastercard. His mouth popped open briefly before he snapped it shut. "I think I have it covered ma'am." He replied.

The woman's mouth was still agape when he pointed at the bracelet again. She hurriedly pulled the case out. James lifted it and examined it closely. "I'll take it, and the charm of the lily flower right there, and the L, hmmm, give me the H too if you would, oh and the emerald heart if you would." James said.

"And the J!" Harry called over the pile of clothes. The woman looked at James for approval, who turned to Harry. "You can't give the girl a charm bracelet with her initials, my initials and not yours. How daft are you?" he said shaking his head.

James shrugged and turned back around. "And the J. Please."

She did as requested and even took the time to assemble it all on the twisted little gold and diamond band before carrying it to the register that the boys followed her to. James piled all of the clothing up and waited for it to be rung through before handing his card over the man at the counter. He looked at the card and then back up at James.

"Do you have ID sir?" he said softly. Harry wanted to kick James in that moment.

"Oh right, ID, sorry about that , I am not used to people not knowing me." James laughed while fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and handing the man a muggle identification card.

"Very well" he said before processing the purchase and wrapping it all up.

"Can you leave the coat out please?" he said gesturing to the thin yellow sweatshirt Harry was still wearing. "And the jewelry, I don't want to risk it falling out of a bag" The man nodded and obliged placing the long black velvet box in James' hand and handing the soft supple black leather jacket to Harry, who smiled in response.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Thank you." James said politely, both to the man, and Harry caught, to reprimand his speaking. Harry rolled his eyes and took one of the many bags. They left the store and Harry followed James into a side alley, where he shrunk down the bags and placed them all into two bags, and then added the Hogsmede packages in as well.

"They were weighing down my pocket." He explained as he slipped the bracelet into an inner pocket. "You are going to freeze to death. Put on your coat." He ordered simply, smiling when Harry listened.

"Where in the world did you get a credit card?" Harry asked as he slipped his arms into the cool plush inside of the extremely cool coat.

James shrugged. "Dad, he had it set up incase I ever got lost in the muggle world. And so I could get clothes. He knows that we don't wear robes when we don't have classes." James replied as he used a cutting charm to take the tags off the leather jacket.

"That lady sure listened when you pulled it out." Harry said, laughing.

James smiled, "She should have, it is a special card issued from a bank here in town, and it has no limit."

"No limit?" Harry choked out

"Nope, no limit. Dad gets it and pays it off instantly. Welcome to being a Potter, Harry." James said patting him on the back.

"Now, I know you are a bit put out with the style of clothes but they really looked just fine on you. Did you like anything? Be honest." he asked.

Harry shrugged before smiling. "I like the coat."

James' eyes lit up. "You like the coat?" he said, knowing that he had picked it out because it was nearly identical to his own.

"I really like the coat." Harry replied, picking up one of the two bags and walking beside James to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good, because I will tell you a trade secret. Girls like the coat too." James said with a wink, pointing to two muggle girls who were watching them from a park bench. He waived at them and kept walking. Harry blushed when they giggled and rushed to catch up.

"They like you in it. But I am only 15." Harry said as they walked up to the fireplace.

"Yes, you are technically 15, but you look a lot older than you did when you first got here. You are changing. You just wait till we get on school grounds and you are wearing it, I bet you 5 Galleons that at least 2 girls walk up and talk to you." James said cockily before pulling Harry into the fire and swirling off.

0o0o0o0o

The rest of the afternoon was easy for Harry, they ate at the three broomsticks, laughing at tales that the very young Rosmerta was telling on James and Sirius. She had been tickled to meet James' unknown little brother. Harry could wait to tell Ron that he had a crush on a witch who was at least 40 in their time, he had assumed 30 but judging by her being out of school and her curves, she was at least 22 now. She also seemed to have a thing for Sirius.

They talked and laughed for a while before James charmed the bags to say the name of the fancy robe shop on the side and headed back up to the school.


	14. Chapter 14:Romeo and The Room of Requ

**_I would just like to make a general statement._**

**_I usually follow cannon fairly closely but this story is a little different._**

**_Just remember that Harry is in a totally different time right now._**

**_And he left before ever starting 6th year or going to the burrow that summer._**

**_And that again, he is in a totally different era._**

**_Also, this was going to end at Valentines day originally._**

**_It is now going to stretch until May…Maybe later which means_**

**_My two week finish day is likely not going to happen, though it still could._**

**_I came up with a bit of a twist and it will take some extra chapters to work it in._**

**_I hope that is alright with everyone, sorry for the change. _**

**_But it makes it a better story and a longer one so hey._**

**_And because I lied and changed the end date…._**

**_I will give you and extra REALLY LONG chapter today :)_**

Chapter 14

**Romeo and The Room of Requirement**

"Why are we going this way?" Harry asked, wondering why they weren't using the passage, especially as there was a snow falling.

"Because Harry, we had permission to be here, so there will be no getting trouble and besides that, we my son, have a bet."

Harry turned red when he remembered the terms of said bet but walked on, clutching his bag.

They hadn't made it halfway onto the grounds when Sirius, Remus and Pete came bounding up to them, hitting them with snowballs.

"How went the shopping?" Sirius asked, placing his arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Long and tedious." Harry muttered, feeling like he had just run a marathon.

"Nice coat." Remus said, his eyes sparkling with laughter, knowing that James had a hand in it.

Harry huffed and James smiled.

"Don't let him fool you. He likes it, and we have a bet actually. And it looks like I am just about to win." James said before pulling Sirius off of Harry as a pretty little witch with blonde waves that went right below her shoulders walked up to the five boys.

To Sirius' amusement she passed right over the four marauders and stopped in front of Harry, who halted uncertainly about a foot from her. The other four slowed and stopped as well, waiting for him but close enough to listen.

"Hiya Harry." She said softly.

"Uh, Hi." He replied and tried to continue walking, she fell instep beside him causing James to laugh. Harry glared at him.

"I'm Brooke Prewett. I sit a few tables from you in charms." She said sweetly, Harry blushed.

"I know who you are Brooke, you are in my year, not to mention in Gryffindor." He replied, staring at the way her hair fell down in loose tendrils, the sun made her hair shine with strawberry highlights.

"Right, I figured, but we hadn't really ever talked so I wasn't sure." She said in response, biting her lip. He could almost feel her nerves. He felt almost as bad for her as he did himself. Then again, she had brought this upon herself.

"Anyways I was wondering if you were going to Hogsmede on Saturday?" she said quickly. "I know you missed the first one because you weren't here yet, so I was thinking maybe if you weren't going with anyone I could show you around."

Harry was stunned. "Oh, right, well. I have actually just been to Hogsmede with my dad." He said quickly, pointing at James, who covered his unintentional slight of mouth instantly.

"He met us to get new robes for the minister's New Year's Eve Party."

"Oh, well, we could still go together. I don't have to show you around, we could just have fun." She said hopefully. "Are you going?"

Harry nodded before remembering how to speak "Yeah, I am, but I already agreed to going with Lily Evans."

"You are going to Hogsmede with Lily? The head girl!" she spluttered. The four boys walking ahead shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, we decided that yesterday." He said.

"Oh, are you, I mean are you dating her?"

With that Harry burst into laughter, he couldn't contain it. "You have to be joking, Jamie would kill me." He said through laughs. "No, I just, I didn't want her to end up going alone because James was too thick to remember to ask her before making other plans. So I am going to take her." He shrugged. James frowned at the explanation. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to ask her to Hogsmede, damn sleep, he would have been fine without sleep. They had reached their frozen tree and Harry had stopped walking while explaining so they all halted.

"Oh, well that is really sweet of you. Well if I don't see you, I will look for you at the New Year's Ball."

"Oh. Will you be there, then?" Harry asked his mouth going dry, she really was very pretty, he heard the four boys all laugh behind him.

"Of course I will, silly. He is my father." She said before ruffling his hair, making snow fall out of it. "You really have exceptional eyes Harry Potter. I know you said you were busy, but if you are bored Saturday night, come find me in the common room." She said before smiling and walking off.

Harry turned and looked at James, his mouth open in a perfect O. Remus reached over and lifted his chin to close his mouth. "Magic makes snowflakes taste funny." He explained, as James roared with laughter.

"Look at you, little squirt, picking up all the girls." Sirius said.

Harry was still in shock. "Think about it this way. You don't even know whose mum's they become because right now they all have their maiden name." James said, trying not to laugh. And Harry had to admit, he had a point, a very good point, one to seriously consider.

He continued his walk to the castle, thinking about the morality of liking a girl right now, when suddenly he was pulled backwards by his jacket.

He stared, baffled at the bold Gryffindor girl in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"I'm Aubrey. I'm in 5th year." She said.

"Ok."

"Are you dating Lily Evans?" she asked.

"Er. No." he replied honestly.

"Oh because I heard this morning that she turned down Ludo, you know the Hufflepuff quidditch captain? Told him she couldn't go with him to Hogsmede, on account that she is going with you."

"Oh, well she is, but as a friend, definitely not like a girlfriend." He replied. "I am pretty sure that my brother owns her on some level." He said, causing James who was standing right beside him to laugh.

"Right." Aubrey said with a smile. "Well I just wondered. You know, if you decide not to go with her, you can always find me. I'd be happy to go with you." She said batting her eyes at him. Harry was just gaping at her, rather confused, had not dealt with girls this bold before. Well, maybe before the yule ball, but not on a normal day.

"You will be waiting in line." Sirius said as he grabbed Harry by the arm of the coat and pulled him away. "Come on Romeo." He said with a chuckle leaving Aubrey standing with a frown. "That's the problem with Gryffindor girls. They are too bold and daring for their own good sometimes."

"Hey Harry!" they heard a feminine voice yell from their left, Harry turned his head slightly, in awe as Sirius pulled him onward to the castle and away from the battle of the opposite sex.

James wrapped both arms around Harry's shoulders from the back, squeezing around his neck. "You just earned me 5 galleons little boy." He said affectionately, before re-ruffling his already mussed up hair. Harry tried in vain to flatten it.

"Hey did you notice that when Brooke messed it up he didn't flatten it back down?" Pete observed, causing James, Sirius, and Remus to spend the entire trek to the 6th year dorms calling out her name and making kissy (and other disturbing) noises.

Harry was doing good ignoring them and blowing them off until they got into the common room, and Brooke was sitting on the sofa and had heard all of everything they had said outside of the portrait hole. Not to mention everything they were saying now that they were in the room. When his eyes found her at a table with her friends his face lit up like a Christmas tree, as did hers, causing the entirety of Gryffindor tower to laugh, as the three boys had not been quiet about their teasing.

He held out his hand for the bag James was holding. "Just give it." He demanded.

"Awe what's wrong little brother?" James said innocently.

"Jamie just give me the stuff." He said firmly.

"Come on Romeo don't be like that." Sirius said.

Harry put his bag down and pulled the jacket off pushing it towards James, his face burning in embarrassment.

James frowned taking the coat. "Awe come on Harry, we were only playing." James called as Harry left his bag on the bottom of the stairs and made his way all the way to the top of the tower where the 6th year dorm was.

Remus turned to Sirius and James who were looking worriedly up the stairs. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he doesn't like to be embarrassed."

0o0o0o0

It was nearing dinner when Harry woke up from his impromptu nap. When he sat up he the first thing he saw were all of the bags of clothing back to their original size and sat neatly in front of and on his trunk, and his jacket that was laying, smoothed out on the bottom of his bed. He picked it up and pulled it closer to him before laying down. In that moment he desperately missed Ron.

They had taken the mickey out of each other, sure, but never to cause public embarrassment. Neither of them would do that to the other. Besides, he couldn't help but feel that he was missing his best friend. Yes he had James and Sirius and Remus but they were each other's friends, they confided in each other, not him. And Fabian and Gideon were great, they had become fabulous friends, but it wasn't the same as Ron. He sat there wallowing when the door opened and Gideon walked in.

"Hey mate, are you coming to dinner?" he asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, I need to put on my uniform slacks and button down at the very least though, hold on." He said, getting out of bed and throwing bags every which way.

"Did you buy out all of muggle London mate?" he said, looking into some of the bags.

"It felt like it, apparently my parents do not approve of my muggle clothes I brought with me from France. James was delegated to take me shopping before we go home for break. We had a pass to go today." He said, pulling on the gray trousers and doing them up.

"Wicked, you got a leather jacket. James has one doesn't he?"

Harry only nodded in response.

"Sirius too, though I think his is brown. Can I wear it down to dinner to take the mickey on James?" Gideon asked, still holding the coat.

"If you want to deal with him, than be my guest." Harry said, throwing his tie around his neck but letting it hang untied and leaving his shirt half untucked.

"You gonna brush your hair down?" Gideon asked, looking at it sticking up all over the place. Between James, Sirius, Brooke and the snow it was a mess.

Harry pushed his hands through it a bit and shrugged. "It's pointless to even try." He sighed.

Gideon laughed happily, "That is too true." He said, as they walked out of the common room.

Harry smiled at him strutting around in the leather jacket, holding a broomstick over his shoulder, trying to look like James. He had even spelled his hair black, though his pale skin, freckles and blue eyes gave him away. "Where is Fabian?" Harry asked.

Gideon shrugged, "Last I heard, he was sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorms with Amelia Bones for some alone time."

Harry almost choked on the breath he was taking. "Amelia Bones?"

"Don't ask me how he does it, I don't get it either, he gets them nearly as hot as Sirius does. We are identical, you would think it would work for both of us." He mumbled.

"Weren't you just snogging Hestia in the dungeons the other night?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right. I guess I was. He just goes through them faster I guess. As I hear it you went through a couple of girls yourself today. My lovely little cousin being one of them."

Harry nearly choked. "Who? Your what?"

Gideon laughed, "Brooke Prewett. She is my cousin. My oldest uncle Michael, he is 10 years older than my dad. She is his daughter, we are only older than her by a few months." He shrugged.

"I don't know why I hadn't connected your last names." Harry said, wondering what in the world could have happened that he hadn't noticed that.

"Well, have you ever even talked to her? I mean you are usually with James and the guys, or me, Fabian, or Frank. I don't think I have even ever seen you talk to a girl."

"I talk to Lily." Harry replied.

"She doesn't count, she might as well already be your sister in law, they are so infatuated with each other it is stupid."

Harry chuckled to himself. "You have no idea."

"Yeah, but I did hear that you asked her out before your brother could, and that she said yes. And now today you have tons of girls falling over themselves because you are taken for the Hogsmede trip."

"It wasn't really like that. Though, that makes me sound a lot cooler than I am." Harry laughed. "James, the dumb arse that he is, made plans with the guys tomorrow morning and didn't even think about asking her to go with him to town, as he is not going at all. I guess after forcing himself not to ask her out over the last year it just didn't occur to him. We were talking and she said she needed some stuff but didn't want to go alone. I knew you two likely had dates and Frank is obviously going with Alice. The guys are all going to be together so I just thought her and I would have fun. As for the other girls, it never occurred to me to ask one of them out. I mean I barely know them, I spent 5 full years getting to know the girls before, now it is like starting all over, I was more worried about making sure I could be friends with my dorm mates and trying not to kill or be killed by Jamie and Siri. Wait a minute…So you are related to the minister of magic?"

Gideon laughed. "So, your father is the head of the Auror office and of the Wizangammot. When you are heirs' to one of the oldest and few remaining lines of purebloods you tend to have connections. I would assume you know that though."

Harry nodded as they reached the double doors, "Right." He said.

Both boys walked into the great hall side by side, and Gideon really started trying to strut his stuff. Stopping and shaking hands with random people saying "James Potter, head boy, quidditch captain." Over and over again. Harry shook his head and stifled his laugh. It wasn't until they made their way up to the Gryffindor table that he noticed James, standing, behind Lily with his arms crossed glaring at Gideon, who sort of cowered under the look.

James held out his hand and gestured for the coat. Gideon immediately gave it up, placing it in James' outstretched hand. "Hey cap, look at that, there's Fabian, I better go see how he is doing. I do hope you have had a good day, what was that, 20 laps beginning of next practice? No problem, later Cap." He said and ran off to the other end of the table to the laughs of the entire student body.

James looked at Harry nervously and held the coat out to him, Harry instead placed 5 gold galleons on the table and walked away, leaving the coat with James who looked crestfallen.

He watched him walk down and sit across from the Prewetts, beside Frank, after pointing his wand at Gideon and turning his hair back to its normal red.

"Mate, I think we pissed him off." Sirius said, looking down the table.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Lily said, sitting beside the empty place that would be James' once he quit staring at Harry.

"How do you figure that one out?" Sirius said, to the eye rolls of Remus and Lily. James took his place between them as she started talking.

"Think about it, first he is stuck in a totally different place than he is used to." She said, trying to talk in code. "He has to be stressed about everything he has to remember. And he is without his friends. Then you four go and embarrass him in front of all of Gryffindor. Including the girl that had just pretty much laid her heart on the line. My feelings would be hurt too." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He has friends, we are here. And he has those two dunderheads, and Frank." James said.

"Prongs, you aren't his friend. At least not in his eyes. He doesn't see you as that, no matter how close you get to him, you will never be his friend. And he doesn't want you to be his friend." Remus said, looking down the table at Harry, who seemed to be eating very little and not talking at all. "And as much as we all love the kid, he sees us as- well, as his big brother's friends. Think about it. He doesn't really confide in us. Well excluding Sirius. And he gets along great with his roommates but how often do you see them hanging out when they aren't in class, between class, or eating? He had best friends at his old school, and he left them all behind because he missed you."

"I didn't mean anything by it, we were just teasing." James said, trying to reason it out.

"I didn't say you did mean anything by it, and it is all of our fault. We need to talk to him. After all, he could go home at any moment you know." Remus said.

James and Sirius looked at each other feeling even lower than they had when Harry had walked up the stairs alone. They felt even worse as after only being at dinner for 15 minutes or so Harry got up and walked down the table to leave. James couldn't just let him leave alone. He glanced at his friends before jumping up and calling out to him.

"Oi, Potter!" he yelled.

Harry turned to his name naturally, raising his eyebrows. James tossed him the coat, which having great quidditch skills, Harry caught. He looked at it in his hand, back at James, folded it over his arm and walked out silently.

"You know what is funny?" Sirius said. His companions all looked at him in question.

"The kid obviously has no idea how to go about girls, and I think he might be a bit afraid of them to be very honest. But yet he walks down here, shirt untucked, tie all untied, and hair a mess and pulls off the best I've just been shagged look ever. Prongs he has got you and your look beat by a long shot. And I don't think he knows he is doing it. Shit he has me beat. Look at those girls!" he said gesturing to the other tables.

And he wasn't wrong, there were several pairs of eyes following the youngest Potter from the hall. James laughed and shook his head before turning to Sirius, we are the ones that did this, come on Godfather dearest." He said, grabbing Sirius by the tie and jerking him from his seat.

"But I wasn't done eating." Sirius yelled grabbing at any food he could reach as James ran after Harry yelling, and dragging Sirius behind him.

"Harry! Harry!" he called. By the time they got out of the hall he was gone. "Damn it. Do you have the map?"

It took Sirius a good four minutes to find the map amongst his things before James could look at it properly, thanking Merlin that they had finally gotten it to work last month right after the full moon. They searched it quickly, which was made easier as the majority of the school was in the Great Hall right now. They found him on the third floor and took off through a set of passageways to get to him quickly.

They were following him as closely as they could but he had a map too and was taking the same short cuts they themselves knew. They were on the 5th floor when they noticed him standing still on the 7th floor. They pelted after him, hoping to catch him while they had the chance. When they arrived at the huge Tapestry Harry was walking back and forth in front of it, over and over. Suddenly on his third time a small door appeared. He pushed it open with one hand and turned to them.

"Come on, I saw you coming on the map, I waited for you, get in here." Without hesitation they did what he said, even if they had no clue what they were getting themselves into.

When the boys entered the other side at first it took James a minute to understand that the walls were not on fire, they were just covered with hundreds of Chudley Cannon posters. He looked around the untidey room in awe.

"Where are we? Has this always been here?" he asked, looking at the single sized bed and the camp bed set up against the wall. Sirius was examining a fat frog that was sitting on what appeared to be a window sill that looked out over a very overgrown garden.

"Uhm Harry." James said slowly, watching Harry sit on the camp bed and scoot to the very top corner before pulling his knees to his chest.

"Yeah" he mumbled to his knees.

"Are you going to tell us what this room is and why it only opens for you?" he said.

Harry shrugged. "This is the room of requirement, it is always here for whoever needs it, you walk three times infront of it, thinking exactly what you need and it will give it to you, just be careful with your wording, if you want no one to find you, tell it that and no one can get in. And right now I wanted my best friend so it took me to Ron's room at The Burrow."

Sirius had quit poking the frog and turned to look at him. "You miss home." He said gently.

Harry shrugged in response, while breathing into his knees and staring at his jacket that was sitting at the bottom of his bed. James took that as his cue and walked over, picking up the coat and hanging it over a chair, taking its spot at Harry's feet. He turned his head to watch a poster flit around.

"Harry please look at me." Harry obliged.

"I thought we had a lot of fun today." He said, confused and a tad hurt.

"We did." Harry said simply.

Sirius stepped in and instead of sitting at the bottom by James to give Harry space, he sat directly beside him, leaning his shoulder against his. Harry looked back to his knees. "We were only joking about Brooke." He said softly.

Harry offered another shrug.

"We didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings. We joke with each other like that all the time. It is how we rile each other up, how we goof off." Sirius explained.

"It isn't how I goof off with my friends. I don't like it." Harry said.

"So we gathered." James replied.

Harry didn't look up, instead he lifted his hand and silently summoned the leather jacket to his hands, a feat that had both James and Sirius staring in awe. He ran his fingers over the soft leather before laying his face down onto it. "You don't get it." He said softly.

Sirius put his hand on the back of his head, flipping his hair around gently. "We don't, you are right. So explain it to us squirt."

Harry took in a deep breath, looking up at Sirius when he spoke, "I don't like to be embarrassed, I don't like it when people look at me. I just want to be invisible, that is it, just, for no one to see me unless I am on the quidditch pitch. I want to have a couple of friends and be happy and healthy and normal and that's it. But it can't be that way. And you guys just make it worse. My whole life my cousin was allowed to torment me and hurt me and call me names. He would make others laugh at me and hate me. I had no friends. Then I go to Hogwarts and not only do Slytherins to the same thing but adults to it to me too, Death Eaters, and reporters, and Voldemort, and students stupid parents that believe the reporters, and the bloody Ministry of Magic and other students. And all I want is for people to just be normal with me and they can't. Not even you can be normal with me, you have to make people stare at me. My friends and I don't do that to each other. I miss my friends." He said sadly, running his hand over the jacket.

It was James who spoke. "But Harry, that was us being normal with you. We are like that with each other on a minute by minute basis. It is how we are. We were playing with you, we didn't mean to hurt you. You have to remember that we didn't see you grow up and we don't know all of the things that are going to upset you or that you don't like. But we have to remember that as much as we just want to plop you into the middle of the marauders and say ok Harry you are officially our friend we will just act like you are one of us…to you we aren't your friends." Harry looked up, a little astounded as James continued. "Remus was right in what he told us, no matter how close we get, no matter how much fun we have, I will always be your father, you will never view me as a friend."

"And no matter how much you feel like you can tell me things, deep inside it is because you feel like you are telling the Sirius that is already your Godfather, the one that you lost. We aren't Ron. And we understand that. But you have to understand the only way to get that back is for you to want to go home."

"That is the problem." Harry muttered.

"What's the problem?" James asked

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because you two are 17 and 18 year old pranksters who will just laugh about it, you won't understand it."

James frowned. "Don't think of me as your 17 year old fake brother right now. What if we are just your father and Godfather for the moment?"

"It really doesn't work that way, I am looking right at you." Harry said.

"Fine." Sirius said, pointing his wand at Harry and blindfolding him. Harry struggled with the self- restraining piece of fabric. In the meantime Sirius pointed his wand at both himself and James, casting a temporary aging charm, aging them both 15 years, and then released Harry. When he looked at them he was shocked. "Alright, Godson of mine, this should be closer to how you remember me. And what James should look like. We aren't immature little prats. Talk, what is the problem?"

Looking at Sirius the way Sirius should have looked had he not gone to Azkaban was haunting, he looked happy and carefree but he was still his Sirius. Harry gripped his jacket to his chest and leaned into Sirius' arms, feeling him wrap them around his shoulders. "I want to go home to my friends, I am so lonely and I miss them. But I can't go home. I just can't." he mumbled.

"Why can't you, we won't be upset with you if you want to go Harry." James said, sliding further up the bed towards his son, who looked much younger when Sirius looked aged as he did.

"I can't go because I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave and never see you again. I need you more than I need them, and I want to be part of you." He said, feeling his cheeks warm with color. As much as he wanted to confide in them he was embarrassed to tell them this.

Sirius let go of Harry and allowed James to pull him into his own hug, laying his head ontop of his messy hair. "Harry James, no matter what the future may hold for any of us, you will always be a part of us. Even if these become memories and they are all you have, you will always, always be a part of us. Just as you will always be a part of me. And I will always, always, always be a part of you."

For the first time in his life he looked up into the face of the father he was supposed to have, the one that shouldn't have died. James smiled and instead of ruffling the hair like always, he flattened it down…well as flat as it would go anyways.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want to grow up alone. If-if I just stay here until that night, I am the chosen one right? I can kill him before he gets to you, and then you will live and Sirius will live, and Fabian and Gideon will live and Frank and Alice won't be locked in a damn hospital. And mum will live. I can't go home because I have to stop him here. I have to stop him now." He said, pulling himself away from James and gripping the coat in his hands.

James looked down at his son, again he couldn't fathom how he had created such an incredible person. And in that moment it didn't matter that he was only 17 years old, it didn't matter that he had never seen him be born, or that he didn't raise him. I didn't matter that he had no idea how to be a real father to anyone, let alone a war damaged teen. In that moment, he was this boy's father. "Oh my son, and what if you die instead? What if you stay and you fight him here and he wins? What then? I cannot let you die in front of me Harry. I won't do it, even if it means all of the terrible things that once came to pass, happen again. You are going to go home, I don't know how. I don't know when. But you are going to and I will stay and fight and I will try my damnedest to stay alive for you but if it means me or you, anyone and you, I will always, always choose you."

"You would rather me live my life alone?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I would rather you live son, I just want you to live. Harry you are not alone, not anymore, maybe as a child yes but not now, do you still fail to see it? Even without Remus or Sirius you have your friends and you do need them, just as much as the world needs you. Molly Weasley loves you as her own son. That much is obvious. For the short time you have him, Sirius adores you. For which I am forever grateful. Remus cannot stay away from you, you are everything he wants to know and be a part of. Dumbledore is by your side every single step of the way while still letting you make your own path. And Ron and Hermione are your version of my Sirius and Remus and Pete. You are not alone, just open your eyes and you will see that. And even though we are gone, I know that somewhere, Lily and I will always be there too." James said softly.

Harry stared at the two men sitting in front of him, knowing that this was how his life was supposed to be, these are the men that were robbed from him. He didn't respond to James and they all three knew why.

James looked over his son's head at Sirius. "Remind me when he is born to teach him to listen to his parents this time around."

"I'll try mate, but I bet those eyes on a baby face, and a pouty lip…we'll all be goners."

"Somehow I think that is what started his disobedient streak in the first place." James said shaking his head and staring into his son's eyes, into Lily's eyes.

"Somehow I think being born as James Potter's firstborn son started my disobedient streak." Harry chided, causing Sirius to break into laughter.

He watched as both men morphed back into the teens that they actually were. James smiled when Sirius turned back into the Sirius that he recognized. "You have a date with Lily tomorrow." Sirius sang with a lighthearted grin.

James' face drained of all color. "What if it doesn't go well?" he muttered fearfully.

Harry looked at him hard. "For my sake, you bloody well make it go perfect!" he said seriously.


	15. Chapter 15: First Dates

**_There will only be 1 chapter update today…_**

**_But the reason will soon be obvious…._**

**_This one is a bit longish…_**

**_Ok a lot longish._**

**_It could realistically be its own one shot._**

**_Sorry bout that._**

**_I most unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any characters._**

Chapter 15

**First Dates**

It was Saturday morning and it had dawned bright and sunny. The snow on the ground was fresh, though none fell from the sky at the moment. Harry had woken up at dawn and took the opportunity to eat an early breakfast and then fly around for a few hours before anyone else was up to catch him at it. He missed his firebolt, he couldn't fly it often, as it hadn't been invented yet, so he relished in the feel of the wind on face, taking the time to really lay it all out on the pitch before going inside to get ready for his second trip to Hogsmede in three days. At least he wouldn't be trying on clothes this time. Or so he hoped.

Lily was just finishing a piece of toast when Harry tapped her on the shoulder at the breakfast table that morning. She turned and smiled at him excitedly. "Harry! Here I thought I was going to have to come scoop you out of bed, thinking you had slept in on me." She said.

He shook his head, "Neh, I was up at 6 this morning, I had already eaten and I was getting ready. It is much easier when the rest of the guys are out of the dorm." He said with a shrug as she stood up and bent to grab her jacket.

Harry was so intent on looking at his mum that he didn't notice a large part of the great hall watching their interaction as she reached out looped her arm in his.

"Jamie is likely going to hex me for this but, you look amazing, I can't get over how pretty you are." He said, making her blush. But he was being entirely truthful. Today she was donning muggle clothing for their outing, as was he. She was wearing tight green trousers with a peasant style green and blue top. Her hair was pulled half back, and fell straight down her back. Without thinking he reached out and touched a strand of it, she turned towards him and smiled. He flushed quickly "Sorry, I have always wondered how your hair felt…It was instinct." He muttered.

She laughed at she pulled him towards the door, releasing his arm only long enough to pull on her short light brown trench style coat and he shoved his arms into his leather jacket. "I see you are braving the jacket again." She stated.

He smiled and nodded. "I am hoping that being with the popular head girl will offer me some measure of protection." He muttered, just then noticing the whispering and muttering taking place at the tables behind him.

"Good luck with that, you pull off 70's teen model quite well. I take it this is one of yours and James' purchases?" she said gesturing to his outfit as they walked out to the gates of the school.

Harry looked down at himself, he had refused James' demand to let him pick out his clothes for the morning with Lily and done it himself. He looked down at the dark jeans he was wearing and self-consciously tugged at the pockets, trying to make them a bit looser, he had chosen to wear the black boots with them and a teal blue button down with a flared collar. How James had managed to convince him to buy these clothes was beyond him. He was glad only the top of the collar and the chest of the shirt showed with his coat on. "I feel ridiculous in these clothes." He admitted to Lily's giggles.

"I am certain that I would feel ridiculous in the clothes my mum wore as a teenager, I understand." She said with a smile. "They really do look fine though, like I said, you pull it off well. If we were in your time, what would you be wearing to Hogsmede today?" she asked eager to get to know who this boy really was, not who he was pretending to be.

He shrugged, finding it a bit odd how easy it was talking to her, they were a quarter of the way to the town and so far they were doing great, probably better than he and James did on a normal day. "Am I going with my mum, a friend or a date?" he asked.

"Hmmmm a friend." She replied, smiling at how specific he was being.

"If I was just going with Ron and Hermione I would be in jeans, but they aren't tight like this on your bum, they are looser, like, well looser, and they don't sit all the way up at your stomach, or flare out like that at the bottom." He said, tugging at his jeans again. "And a long sleeved Tshirt or jumper. And a coat, that's it." He shrugged.

"Do you have a leather coat back home?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Harry laughed, "No, but I may be investing in one."

She giggled in response. "Alright, if you were going on a date?"

He smiled ruefully, "See that is tricky because I have only been on one real date and it was an absolute nightmare. Probably jeans again, nicer ones than Dudley's old ones, and a button down, kind of like today I guess, but my shirt wouldn't be missing the top three buttons." He muttered.

Lily burst into laughter. "It isn't missing buttons silly. It is supposed to look like that, girls like seeing that part of a guy's chest." Harry raised his eyebrows at her, making her laugh harder. "Alright. If you were going with your mum then?"

He looked at her for a long moment as they continued to walk, now nearly into the town. "I don't know. Likely whatever you told me to I would think." He said, honestly not sure of what the answer should be.

"Awe you would let me dress you?" she said in a girly voice, pulling him closer to her.

Harry laughed happily, staying in step beside her. "Better you than James, I am pretty sure he is attempting to sell me off to the girls of Hogwarts." He said uncomfortably.

She giggled harder, "Well Harry James Potter, you are mine for the day and I am accepting no cash offers."

"No cash offers?" he said, sounding mock concerned.

"Well I mean to say if someone were to offer say chocolate or diamonds…who I am I to refuse?" she joked as she lead him into the apothecary.

Shopping with Lily was completely different than shopping with James, she only bought things she needed and she knew exactly what she wanted, there was no roaming around, except in the sweet shop and the bookstore, they remained in each of those for little over an hour just perusing the shelves, and arguing when Harry first bought Lily a journal she had been looking at and then when she had bought him a sack full of chocolate, fudge, and sherbet balls.

"I have money Lily, you didn't have to buy that. James is going to be mortified." He said, staring at the bag in his hand.

Lily laughed and said quietly, "What kind of mum doesn't buy her son candy the first time she takes him in a sweet shop? I can buy you what you want. After all, technically, you belong to me." She said. Harry's face broke into a huge grin as they continued down the lane.

He slowed at the quidditch shop, looking in the window, his head cocked sideways. "Do you want to go in?" she asked.

"No it is fine, James says you don't take girls shopping for quidditch stuff." He parroted from one of James' what to do with Lily lectures from yesterday.

She laughed and nudged him through the door. "Harry every girl in Hogwarts knows that you don't agree to go to Hogsmede with a Potter if you want to stay out of the quiddith store." She said with a smile.

Before Harry knew it he and Lily were sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer before their return trip. They had opted to sit side by side and stack their packages in the seat across from them, positioning their backs to the door as to block the cool breeze. The sky was starting to darken slightly and Harry was laughing at Lily regaling him with stories of James' various proposals and attempts at getting her to accept a date.

"You know Lils, I would much rather him remember the fact that we got together, not that I was a bigheaded prat for nearly 6 years." Came James' voice from behind them, causing them both to jump and spin around.

"What are you doing here?" she squeaked, making Harry, James and Sirius, who was accompanying James, laugh.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"No, I am not ready to see you, these are my Harry date clothes not my James date clothes." She hissed.

"Hey! I don't rate the same clothes as him? How fair is that?" Harry griped.

"I am sorry, I hadn't realized you wanted me to come with you in a mini skirt and heels." She said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Point taken." He said, blushing, making the three seventh years laugh. "What are you doing here?" he asked James again.

"Well, it is nearly dinner, and as Lily and I are not eating at the castle we need to get you back and into the hands of your babysitter for the evening, uncle Sirius. Mummy and Daddy are going out." James joked. "Your Uncles Remmy and Pete will be there to assist, but weren't up for the journey out here to get you, so go easy on them tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood before turning to Sirius. "You don't have to babysit me, I think I will be fine on my own." He said, handing Lily her coat that had been sitting on his. He barely caught the smile that reached James' eyes when he saw that Harry was wearing his own black jacket.

"Who said I had to do anything. You just convinced Evans here to go on a date with a Potter. You turned down three girls in one day. All I have heard round the castle today from the female population was about Harry Potter and his bum in those jeans, I am hoping that by hanging out with you, you will increase my reputation." James and Lily laughed as they all left the pub together and as Harry's cheeks flamed with color, he pulled again at the tighter than he was used to jeans.

They had been walking for several minutes when Sirius and Harry commenced into a walking snowball fight, ending with Harry tackling Sirius at the gates, using his wand to cover him in snow.

James helped them both up as Sirius spluttered. He looked at Harry speculatively, eyeing his height against James'. You know squirt, you are still a few inches shorter than him, but I recon you have grown these last few months." He said. "How it that even possible, I thought you were forever trapped at scrawny 15."

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved him, definitely with more force than he could have two months and however many odd weeks ago when he arrived. James answered Sirius' question.

"He isn't going to stop growing you prat. Of course his body is still going to grow, he is living isn't he? He is just literally stuck age wise, like when he is supposed to be 17 if he goes to floo, I will have to still give him permission. Or when they run the identity scan on him for a job after Hogwarts, his wand will register him as being 15. He technically can't get older in age. But physically he will look older. Mind you, this is saying he stays here that long." James explained.

"You should probably just be in your first weeks back at school in your time right? Going into sixth year?" Sirius asked. Harry just nodded in response, thinking about the fact that even though he was 20 odd years before the right time, he was still further through his school year here than he would be back home. He might be advanced when he got back, seeing as they would just be redoing everything. "James shot up that summer, I remember, I used to be way taller than him and that summer he just shot up. I bet you are doing the same thing. Watch it Jamie, he stays here any longer he might be bigger than you." Sirius teased.

Sirius and Harry said goodbye to James and Lily at the double doors as the pair went up the steps. "So what am I going to call you now that you are growing up on us squirt?" Sirius joked.

"Well you obviously come up with something because you have never called me that before I came here." Harry replied.

"Really? What do I call you?" He asked.

"Uhm, Harry." He replied as he pulled off his jacket and hung it over his arm.

"Well that will not do, I am still prone to Romeo." Sirius kidded. Harry punched him in the shoulder and swung his coat at his back, causing Sirius to shove him playfully. Only a little harder than he had intended, as such, Harry found himself stumbling right into someone else.

They were smaller than him, and obviously a girl by her shriek. Harry let go of his coat and caught her by the waist and held her steady, looking up and immediately blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke, it was Sirius he's such a git. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said breathlessly. It was then that Harry noticed that his hands were still on her waist and he quickly removed them, he tried to stuff them in his pockets only to remember he was wearing the tight flare bottomed jeans and he substituted by bending to pick up his coat. Which, turned out to be another mistake. He looked up to apologize again, only to notice what Brooke was wearing. He always saw her in school clothes or in a sweatshirt around the common room. She had obviously dressed up for Hogsmede today. She was wearing shiny looking white platform boots that went to right below her knees and bright purple tights, she had topped them with an extremely short white mini sweater dress that fell perfectly over her curves stopping only a few inches below her bum.

He stood up immediately, his face blood red. "You look, uhm, what I mean is. Uhm." He stuttered.

Sirius leaned over his shoulder and winked at the still blushing girl. "What he means to say is he likes your outfit." He said before ruffling Harry's hair and dodging the punch that Harry sent his way. He sat down beside Remus, laughing.

"Sorry about him." Harry muttered, trying his best to stop blushing.

"I have been dealing with Sirius Black and James Potter for the last 6 years. I am used to them." She shrugged, when she did her hair flipped a little, making it shimmer in the light from the hall. Harry's eyes were drawn to it, the slightly red hue that was overtoned by the golden blonde. She had it pulled into an extremely high ponytail.

"You really do look very nice today." He managed to say.

She smiled, showing off her perfectly straight white teeth. "As do you Harry." She said before turning to head out of the hall. Harry wasn't quite sure how he managed to get seated between Sirius and Remus but he had and he was watching her walk out of the hall.

"She really is, very cute." Sirius said, leaning close to Harry's ear.

"Yeah." Harry managed to say.

Remus elbowed him softly. "You know you don't have to stay with us you can go after her." He said with a grin.

"Yeah." Harry replied, now staring at her opening the doors to the great hall.

"We won't even tell Prongs." Peter said softly.

"Yeah." Harry breathed as her hair disappeared through the opening.

Sirius chuckled and pushed the back of Harry's head, trying to get him to focus. "You are going after Brooke, squirt." He said, ruffling the back of his hair as he shoved him from the bench.

"Yeah, right." He said, grabbing his jacket from Sirius' hand and taking off in a sprint. "Brooke, wait! Brooke! Oi Prewett!" He called, chasing her out into the front hall.

0o0o0o0o0oo

James was waiting in the Head's common room, sitting on the couch, his leg jittering nervously. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with Lily Evans. After all of these years, he was finally going on a date with Lily Evans. He looked himself over once more, wondering if he had worn the right outfit. He was wearing white slacks that he knew fit him perfectly, a lime green button down that Alice had said made his eyes look good, and his trusty black leather jacket. After all, it had worked for him all of these years, and it seemed to work for Harry, why mess with a proven thing? He scuffed his black suede boots on the stone floor, his nerves taking over again. He pushed his hand through his hair and then flattened it, sort of, back down, and then messed it up again.

He heard her door open and stood quickly, taking a deep breath to calm himself before turning to face her. It was a good thing he had just breathed because upon seeing her. He had forgotten how. He had thought she was joking with Harry about her clothes. He had never been more wrong in his life. Lily stood about a foot outside of her door, wearing black platform heels, shimmery silver tights, a short, very short, shorter than he had ever imagined she would dare black mini skirt, and a silver halter top that tied around her neck.

He stepped closer to her, still not speaking. As he approached her he noticed the silky black jacket that hung on her arm. He took it from her and held it out, helping her into it. When his fingers brushed the side of her ribs he thought he might just die before he got back here tonight. This shirt was much thinner and clingier than anything he had ever seen her in before. Once she was wearing her coat he stepped back and attempted the difficult art of speech.

"Wow, you look. Wow, just, um."

She giggled at his response., making his breath even more ragged and shallow.

"Wow, years of waiting and practicing for this moment and I can't even speak." He said in disbelief.

"You look very nice James." She said in a sultry voice.

"Yes nice, you too, I mean to say, incredible, just…Wow." He stammered again.

"Thank you." She said, stifling another giggle.

He pushed his hand through his hand again, letting his eyes roam down her outfit one last time, gulping hopefully not too loudly. "Right, right, out, we are going out, ready to go?" he said, trying to make his voice drop the hoarse, choppy sound it had picked up in the last 5 minutes.

"Whenever you are." She trilled as she picked up a silvery clutch off of the sofa.

"Right well then." He pushed open the door and beckoned her forward. He placed his hand on her mid back and saw her through before letting the door close behind him and muttering the password to lock the Head's office to all before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. He had to figure out how to get control of this situation. But looking at her walking a bit ahead of him was not helping at all.

"You are sure you aren't going to freeze to death on me?" he asked, only half joking.

"Were you planning to keep me outside?" she asked,

"No, no we will be inside, though the passageway might be a bit chilly." He said thoughtfully.

"You can always cast a warming spell on it as we go." She said with a grin as they approached a battered looking mirror.

"Why have I never thought of that? In all the years of sneaking out in the cold, use a warming spell." He muttered in disbelief as he opened the passage, instructing her to step through the mirror.

She giggled but said nothing as she entered the stone room, he lit his wand and turned to her as the room went dark. Looking at her in the low light of the place and completely alone made it even harder to comprehend anything. "I will lead the way. It won't get chilly until we are out below the grounds, so just let me know when you need that charm." He said before leading her through.

They had been walking a good ways in companionable silence, both of their nerves getting the better of them. Quiet as it was, there was no awkwardness about it at all. He heard her stumble behind him as they approached the three quarter point and cursed, turning to her and holding out his hand to stable her. "Sorry, it gets a bit bumpy and steep here." He apologized. That was when he noticed her lips quivering and her hands were freezing. He frowned at her. "You were supposed to tell me when you got cold." He chastised.

She tried to smile but her lips were shaking too much. He shook his head unzipped his coat and pulled the shivering girl into his arms, wrapping his open coat around her, enveloping her in his body heat. He let the light of his wand go out so he could perform the warming charm over the passage, she squeaked at the unexpected darkness, huddling closer into his chest. He couldn't tell now if it was her shivering or his nervous trembling that he was feeling. He relit his wand as he felt the warmth pick up. He was certain she could hear his heart beating out of control, especially when she laid her head against the open part of the breast of his shirt. He jumped when he felt her cold ear against his skin.

"You are freezing." He said, squeezing his arms tighter around her.

"Sorry. But your reaction to the outfit was worth it." She mumbled.

He chuckled in response. "You really do look absolutely incredible. I can't believe Lily Evans is sneaking out with me."

She giggled, "Me either."

As the air warmed he released her, not all together willingly, though he did take her hand under the pretense of helping her over the uneven terrain.

When they came out of the mountain pass a mere 8 minutes later James stopped so Lily could adjust her outfit and take a breath. James couldn't help but look at her adoringly. She was beautiful.

She smiled up at him, "Is my outfit messed up?" she asked, self-consciously.

He took her hand and spun her in a slow circle, pretending to look for dirt or dust, but really just taking the chance to look at her fully. He stopped her when she was facing him and brushed a strand of hair from her face, helping it to fall into line with the other long, pin straight tresses. "Not a hair out of place. Absolutely stunning." He said softly. She smiled back at him. "Right, well I can't warm the outside so let's get you to dinner."

He kept her hand in his and led her off of the main trek of Hogsmede to a side street where a nice little restaurant was sitting, he lead her inside.

"How have I never been in here?" she asked, turning to him.

He smiled, "It is closed on Hogsmede afternoons. They are only open after 5:00, they serve dinner only."

"No dessert?" she asked with a smile.

"Well yes, they serve that too." He said, smiling at her playfulness.

James gave the lady at the front his name and they followed her to the reserved table before sitting opposite one another.

"Thank you for asking me here tonight." She said shyly.

He laughed, "No thanks are necessary I assure you. I should have had my head on straight and asked you to come with me this morning."

"No, this is perfect, a much better first date than a normal Hogsmede visit. Besides, I had a lot of fun with Harry this morning." She said, smiling.

"Well I am glad. Even if that little bugger did steal my date. Leave it to my son to be better at getting girls than me."

She laughed happily as their waiter made his way to their table.

They talked the entire way through their meals, about any and every topic either of them could think of, laughing most of the time. James was watching Lily talk about her friends that had left school at the end of last year when their waiter returned.

"Are you going to be staying for dessert this evening." He asked James directly.

James smiled at Lily, "She did ask if you served it." He said, "What do you think Lils?"

She shook her head, "I am so full I won't be able to walk back if I eat anything else." She moaned regretfully. James continued to smile and turned to the waiter.

"That would be a no then." The man placed the bill on the table and walked away. "As we are not going back right now, and I want you able to move we will pass." He said to Lily while glancing at the bill and placing several gold galleons on the table before holding out his hand to help her to stand.

"We aren't going back to the castle?" she asked in confusion as night had fully fallen and it was surely around 9 in the evening.

James shook his head. "Nope, not unless you are ready to go now."

"I am up for whatever you throw my way, Potter." She said as he placed his hand on her back to show her out of the door.

"Good to know, Evans." He said, his eyes sparkling.

She smiled when she felt his hand linger on her back for a few moments longer than was entirely necessary. He took her hand again and led her to a building that was practically jumping with music.

"A nightclub? In Hogsmede? Since when?" she asked

James chuckled "Since always, and it is a Wizard's night club which is much more fun than the normal ones, as you have never been here this time of night, I wouldn't have expected you to know about it though." He said with a wink before showing her inside.

The lights were flashing and there were young of age wizards everywhere, the most current of WWN music blaring through the place. A huge dance floor was central, surrounded by smaller, private tables, chairs and sofas. James stopped at a counter to check their coats and her clutch before leading her to a long bar. "So here, I am woefully in the dark Miss Evans, if you drink, what do you drink, and if not, what do you want?" he said when the bartender made his way over to them.

"Why if it isn't James Potter and Lily Evans, as I live and breathe." He said, laughing heartily.

James instinctively wrapped his arm, protectively around her waist at the strong male voice. He smiled up at Marcus Write, former Ravenclaw 7th year prefect. "Hi Mark, how are you since escaping, er graduating?" James asked with a smile.

"It doesn't look like I am the one that escaped." He said raising his eyebrows. "Now I will admit to not being surprised at seeing James Potter marauder extraordinaire out here after curfew, but I must say I am shocked at your appearance here tonight Lily Evans." He said with a mischievous grin.

"By appearance are you referring to my presence in the facility or my outfit?" Lily asked playfully.

Marcus leaned over the bar to get a better look at her, something for which James was not all that appreciative of. "Both." He answered honestly.

"Well when you are forced to work side by side with James Potter something is bound to rub off." She joked.

"I see." Marcus said, grinning.

"Ok enough ostentatious flirting with my date." James grumbled. "May I have a rum and pumpkin juice please? What are you drinking Lils?" he asked as he pulled her by her waist further into his arms, to which she relaxed into.

She smiled at Marcus before replying "Vodka tonic with cherry syrup?"

"You got it, this first round is on me, one former prefect to the current, disobedient Head boy and girl." He walked off to make the drinks.

"You sounded like you have ordered that drink before." James said smiling down at Lily.

"You sound surprised." She replied.

He shook his head, "Not at all, impressed is more like it."

Once they retrieved their drinks they found their way to a small two person table and James found himself lost in staring at her. They talked for a bit, and each had another drink, and James had a quick shot of firewiskey, which he went and got himself, in an attempt to keep Marcus away from her. She was telling him about her sister when he noticed her bouncing her foot in tune to the music. He was proud of himself noticing anything as he was looking at her legs. He stood and held out his hand, the two drinks and shot bolstering his courage. "Dance with me." He said, interrupting her story.

"We will lose our seats." She said, smiling.

James shrugged, "We don't need 'em." And he took her hands pulling her out onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Lily was surprisingly easy and extremely fun. Not to mention that he was expected to touch her if they were dancing. They had been dancing for a while when the music shifted gears into a slow song and without hesitating he pulled her into his arms, placing one hand on her waist, the other on her lower back.

"I have had so much fun with you. Thank you." He murmured into her hair. The scent intoxicated him, it was a good thing he had limited his drinks and was only buzzed as otherwise he might have swayed on the spot.

"I have had a really good time too." She said softly as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So, this was supposed to be it, but I really, really don't want this to be it, so I was thinking we could maybe get that dessert we skipped earlier, he said hopefully."

She giggled, "It is one in the morning James, nowhere is open."

"Oh I can think of one place." He said.

They were traveling back to the castle and had made it to the room behind the mirror. James held his lit wand and took the moment to turn to Lily before stepping back into the dull life that was school. She smiled as she pulled off her jacket, the heat from the school, combined with his warming spell was a bit too much.

"Before we step back into reality in a minute I have something I need to ask you." He said to his fidgeting hands.

She nodded before stepping closer to him, close enough that it required him to drop his hands to her waist. "I had a lot of fun tonight James." She practically whispered looking up directly into his eyes.

The green that was staring at him practically speared him to the wall, he forgot all pretense of a question. His wand was still in his hand, obstructing her from his touch. He jerked it briefly and made small little orbs of light float above them like stars before stuffing his wand in his back pocket and allowing his hand to lay flat against her skirt, which while dancing he discovered was the same silk as her jacket. He rubbed her sides gently with his thumbs, causing the flimsy material of her shirt to ride up leaving his thumbs on the bare skin of her sides. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

Instead he backed them up so he was standing with his back to the inside of the mirror and pulled her against him, kissing her for the first time since their first kiss on Thursday. Something he had been dying to do ever since. He pulled her against him, letting his hand press against her back, half of it under her ridden up shirt. She pulled back, panting slightly, to look at him.

"Go out with me." He breathed.

"I just did." She reminded him with a giggle, leaning if possible against him more, causing him to pull her into another blistering kiss.

He pulled back and smiled as her hands had found their way inside his jacket and to his stomach. "Not what I meant, date me, for real, be my girlfriend."

She looked at him speculatively, "I was under the impression that James Potter never had girlfriends, only dates."

He smiled before pecking her lips softly five times. "That is only because you kept saying no." and he kissed her again, firmly, the heat between them building before she pulled back slightly, still leaving her lips against his.

"Yes" she said against them. He smashed his lips to hers before pushing her back, his hands fell to her hips, he let his fingers rub the fabric softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll be your girlfriend. Though, you didn't even really have to ask."

He chuckled "Oh yes I did, with Harry around he would have beaten me to the punch otherwise. And I would have lost you to the little Potter with the exceptional eyes." He joked. "So, how about that dessert?"

"I happen to think your eyes are far better, I would follow them to my death. And I am confused is this not dessert?" she said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking chocolate and caramel but we can get back to this kind of dessert after if you like." He said suggestively.

"I like the sound of that." She said pulling out of his grasp, making him frown.

"Of coming back to this later or the chocolate and caramel?" he asked pulling his own coat off and taking her hand, before waving his wand at the mirror and walking through, dragging her with him.

"Of both." She replied, a wicked glint in her eye.

He nodded as his mouth went dry. "Right, well let's get the chocolate and caramel part out of the way quickly."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Meanwhile back at the castle.)**

Harry was out of breath by the time he reached Brooke who was standing in the middle of the third floor corridor at the top of the grand staircase looking confused.

"Was there something you forgot?" she asked, watching him double over and use his knees for support, he had run the entire way up the stairs. "In through your mouth Harry." She said as he tried to breathe.

After a moment he stood and smiled at her. "What are you doing?" he said out of the blue, still breathing a bit hard.

"Er…trying to figure out why you are chasing me down." She said cautiously, not sure where he was going with this.

"I meant other than that." Harry said, fully standing and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I was going back to the common room." She said, still looking confused.

"Can I come with you?" he asked with a grin.

"You are a Gryffindor too Harry. You are allowed in the common room you know."

"I know that. Merlin you are making this difficult. I wanted to know if you wanted to do something, preferably together." He said

Her face lit up with a smile, "James did not teach you how to talk to girls did he?" she giggled as she started walking the familiar path to Gryffindor house.

"When you go to school with Veela for most of your school days, speaking to a girl is not your best feature." He said with a grin, skirting her original question as he fell in step beside her. "So is that a yes."

"What did you have in mind? She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, it was kind of spur of the moment." He admitted.

She laughed as they continued walking. "I figured that after James and Sirius taking the mickey you wouldn't ever talk to me again." She said.

"Being annoyed to death is one of the downfalls of being the so-s-sweet little brother of James Potter." He said amending his words. "You have to learn to get over it. Though I am surprised you are willing to put yourself through it. I unfortunately have no choice."

"Are you kidding? I have gone to school with the kid for 6 years, I am only one year below him and my cousins idolize them. Not to mention he is always at the New Year's Ball. He gives me hell every time he sees me with a boy. Or for any reason really. I am the queen of getting over it and ignoring the marauders."

They had reached the portrait hole, so without any suggestions Harry muttered the password and waited for her to go through. He looked around noticing that the room was entirely empty, thanking Merlin for the students being at dinner he walked over to the armchairs he Ron and Hermione frequented by the fire. She followed easily, however remained standing.

"Do you play chess?" she asked.

"Not well." Harry said, only half joking.

She chuckled slightly before summoning a board and her pieces. He silently summoned his from his trunk, catching them with the unerring skill of the seeker he was.

"Silent summoning spell, very nice. Nice catch." She said.

He blushed, having not even realized he did it. She set the board up on the coffee table in front of the fire before sitting on the floor. Harry smiled at how easy and comfortable she was making this. He watched as she folded her legs to the side so as to still be modest in such a short sweater. He followed suit, sitting across from her on his knees, being a gentleman, he let her go first.

"So, if you have been subject to my brother's ways for so many years, is not it weird for you that I look just like him? If I were you I think I would run the other way, not offer to hang out with me."

"I don't think you look just like him. Besides I waited a long enough amount of time to be certain that you don't act just like him." She said as she contemplated her next move.

He looked up at her and grinned. "You don't think we look alike?"

She made her move before responding, taking one of his pawns. "Oh no, I think you look a lot alike. I just don't think you are identical or anything. But then again, I grew up really close with Gid and Ian and I don't think they look identical, so my perception may be skewed."

"They are identical twins!" Harry laughed.

She shrugged, watching him move his castle. "But I can tell them apart just fine."

"You guys are really close?" he asked, scowling as she took another pawn.

"My dad is a politician, there isn't much room for a little girl on the campaign and in the ministry. He travels a lot and if I am around I need to not be heard but look pretty. Mum left me with my aunt and uncle a lot, I am not good at sitting pretty and being good." She smiled deviously.

"Well I for one think you do a great job at sitting pretty." He said smoothly making her blush.

"You may have a little more James in you than I thought." She muttered, jumping one of her pieces around the board. "Do you not go home for holidays?" she asked.

"I do." He responded.

"Why have you never been to one of the New Year's Eve parties? You have been around all of these years and I have never even heard about you, let alone seen you. You haven't come to any social events."

"Oh." He said thinking fast. "Well I usually return to school on the 29th of December. Beauxbattons has a big dance for all of the students for New Year's and no one misses it. And I don't particularly enjoy political stuff. I am not the biggest fan of the workings of the ministry." He muttered.

She laughed. "So no plans to grow up an auror like your dad or brother?"

He looked at her, a bit stunned that James wanted to be an auror. "Actually it is precisely what I want to be, but not to work with the ministry, to keep people from taking advantage of others. To stop people like Voldemort. That is why dad and Jamie want to do it too, I know James doesn't like ministry stuff and mum kept me out of the spot light so I wouldn't have to worry about everything that James has had to deal with his whole life. You can't quiet up the first born heir but you can the second. Damn it you are kicking my arse here." He said desperately, causing her to laugh.

They both looked up as people started filing into the room. They continued to play for a while before they were interrupted.

"You need to move that there." Sirius said pointing at one of Harry's pieces.

Harry obliged and she promptly took another piece, giggling as she did it.

"Damn it Siri!" he yelled.

"Move there." Remus pointed. Harry narrowed his eyes and followed the command, losing his knight in the process.

Things continued down this path for at least another 30 minutes before Brooke took his king.

"That's it I'm done. Are you hungry?" he directed to Brooke.

She smiled, "We just ate Harry."

He shook his head. "You just ate, I followed you out and never ate. Come with me." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Only if there is dessert involved." She replied.

"Absolutely." He said.

"What kind of dessert are you talking?" Sirius answered at the same time.

"Because you can use our dorm if need be." Remus said innocently.

Harry turned to them straight faced. "If you leave this room, I will curse you. We are going to get food." He said, holding out his hand to help her stand. Just then Aubrey walked over a benign smile on her face.

"But Harry the Great Hall has been cleared, where will you find food this late? It is after 9:00. Not to mention after curfew, you will just end up in detention. I am sure you don't want to land Brooke in detention now do you?" she said overly sweetly.

He looked at her, eyes narrowed, before laughing. "I am the little brother of James Potter. Don't doubt my abilities. Let me worry about Brooke, I think I can handle her just fine." He said, pulling a laughing Brooke out of the common room and leaving a dumbfounded Aubrey, and a smirking Sirius, Peter and Remus in their wake.

"Sooo are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, popping his lips on the P. "But I am going to need you to walk REALLY close to me if you don't mind." He said fumbling around in an inside pocket of his jacket.

She was looking at him half amused at his request and half in trepidation, until he pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it over his arm to show her what it was before throwing it over them both.

"Where did you get this, and how in the hell did it fit inside your coat?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"It is an old family heirloom. James has one too. And incidentally James is the one who put an undetectable expansion charm on the inside pocket of my coat. Apparently he has his the same way. It is handy, only reason I brought the coat to be honest." He answered.

They were walking so close that he could smell her perfume. It was a delicate balance of vanilla and something he couldn't quite place. As they came around a corner they very nearly walked straight into none other than Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Reacting quickly Harry grabbed Brooke by the waist and spun her so her back was against the wall and he was pressed against her. She buried her face in his shoulder to keep quiet while he leaned his forehead against the wall beside her head, his jacket still in his hand, hanging beside her face.

"Did you hear that?" Snape asked looking around, at one point directly where they stood.

"Maybe it was a rat, I know I have seen them around. Or that bloody dog that keeps barking at us at night." Regulus said. "Come on, let's get out of here before Pretty boy Potter and his mudblood menace come around on rounds." He added.

Severus looked around again, staring right at them. Harry felt his heart rate quicken which was made worse when Brooke placed her hand right over his heart. And seeing as his bloody shirt was missing at least the top three buttons that meant that some of her fingers were directly on the skin of his chest. He looked down at her and absurdly opened his mouth to speak until she placed the index finger of her other hand against his lips to silence him. He just stared at her, mouth agape until there were no sounds of the two Slytherins. She removed her finger and waited for him to step back to release her. He did not move. His one hand was still planted on the wall above her head, bracing him and the other was still on the mid of her back, he stared down at her. He couldn't understand it, he felt so at ease with her, almost as if he was home again. He felt so drawn to her. With this girl, a girl who was probably in her 30's in his time, this Prewett, cousin to Gideon, Fabian, and Molly he felt like he belonged. Like he was right where he was meant to be. He inhaled deeply breathing that familiar, unplaceable scent that she had.

"Harry, you promised me dessert." She said with a wicked smile.

He nodded and stood straight, "Right." He said. "Right. Food. Well come on then." He reached and took her hand, walking swiftly down the hall.

Harry was sitting cross legged on the center of the replica Gryffindor table in the kitchens with a bowl of treacle tart on his lap, his back to the door. Brooke sat beside him, her legs dangling off the side licking ice cream off of a spoon. Harry smiled at her sitting in his coat. She had gotten chilly with the fires of the kitchens put out so he had given it to her to wear, it was huge on her, but he liked seeing her wear it.

"So you aren't actually going to eat any real food, just puddings and tarts and ice cream?" she asked, dipping her spoon back into his bowl, something that amused him greatly. She hadn't bothered to get anything for herself, only eating half of everything he got. Soon the house elves had gotten the idea and started putting two spoons in each bowl.

"This is way better than dinner foods. This is the best dinner ever." He said, dipping his own spoon into the ice cream."

"Your mum would flay you alive if she saw you in the kitchens well after midnight, eating this for dinner. With a girl at that!" She giggled.

"You have no idea." A feminine voice said from the doorway.

"You cannot be sodding serious." Harry said, taking in the sight of his mum in a too short mini skirt and silver halter top.

"Nope, I am James, I thought you were being babysat by Sirius." James said with a grin, sliding into the kitchen behind his girlfriend. 'What are you two doing down here at this time of the night?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in on the leather jacket that Brooke was wearing.

"Us? Oh we were contemplating the best way to shag on the tables, I thought that we should do it on the Slytherin table out of spite but Harry here was partial to Gryffindor, something about germs and disease." Brooke said, smiling innocently as Harry choked on the chocolate sauce in his mouth.

Lily's mouth dropped and she began to giggle as James smiled widely. "Well don't you have rotten luck, your brother ruining your party." James said to Harry, walking over and lifting Lily onto the table to sit on the side opposite Brooke.

Harry wiped the chocolate from his lips before answering. "Apparently I do, and you have awful timing."

Both girls laughed at the brothers' back and forth banter.

"So, as head boy and girl, I am thinking that you two are out way after curfew. What does that call for Lils? 10 points and a detention?"

"You are going to put your s-s-sweet baby brother in detention?" Harry spluttered.

Lily laughed. "No, he isn't. But you two had better get back to the dormitory, before we are done with our dessert." She said with a grin.

"And what about you two?" Harry said stubbornly.

James smiled deviously. "Us? Why we are on rounds, can't you tell." He said before laying a steamy kiss on Lily.

"Aaaccccckkkhhhh! Stop, stop we are going!" he said, abandoning his bowls of sweets and hopping off the table, then helping Brooke down as well. She started to shrug the coat off so he could extract the cloak from within.

"You know, you aren't supposed to let the girl wear the jacket you will ruin its magical powers." James said with a smile.

"She was cold you prat." Harry said.

"You are a wizard, use a warming spell." James rolled his eyes while Lily giggled.

"Eh I think the coat looks better on her anyways." Harry said, watching her take it off. She handed it to him and James' mouth dropped when he saw her outfit. Body forming and short really didn't describe the white cashmere sweater dress well at all, add the knee high white boots and splash of purple that the tights brought in and she was utterly staggering. Harry looked at her appreciatively before waving his wand, silently creating a warming spell and throwing the coat over his shoulder.

"Then again, she looks even better without it." He said with a grin before taking her hand and leading her from the cavernous room to goodbyes from the elves.

"Oi, Harry!" James called.

Harry turned and looked at him quizzically, waiting for the question.

"So were there any tears?" he said, holding back his smile.

"I wouldn't know as of yet." Harry replied, gritting his teeth and wishing he had something to throw at his father.

"Oh, well, you had better get on that." James added as Harry shook out the cloak preparing to exit.

"Like I said, you have terrible timing." Before opening the door he threw the cloak over them both, entwined his fingers with hers and left.


	16. Chapter 16: Trains, Talks and Tantrums

**_I know I know,_**

**_I am a big fat liar..._**

**_I couldn't stay away and I wrote an extra chapter today.._**

**_So I was ahead and figured I would update again :)_**

**_If anyone is reading my other stories..._**

**_I will get back to them I promise,_**

**_But I am on a roll with this and I want to follow it through._**

**_Hope you have liked it so far._**

**_Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and Alerting!_**

**_I am most unfortunately not JKR : (_**

Chapter 16

**Trains, Talks and Tantrums**

Harry sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts express barreling toward his family's home for the first time he could remember. He was sitting beside Frank playing a game of exploding snap while Alice read a book that detailed the most important Herbology finds of the last century. Gideon was sitting across from them playing stone, parchment, dagger, with Hestia. While Fabian was taking the moment to make them all gag by sitting in the corner with Amelia straddling his lap, whispering lovey things that Harry did not want to hear. Their compartment door opened and Brooke popped her head in.

"Well this compartment is certainly full." She said, sliding in and leaning against the door.

Harry smiled back at her. They had spent more time together since their midnight dessert run. He found it equally comforting and strange that he felt so at ease with her. He understood why it was easy to hang out with Fabian and Gideon, they were like calmer, more girl crazy versions of Fred and George. They reminded him of home. But Brooke made him feel like he was home. Her quick wit and often cheeky tone made him smile on a daily basis. It was like being with a friend that he had known for years. She was certainly prissier than Hermione so he knew that wasn't it, nor was she all too concerned with marks or books, though she was one of the brightest witches in their year.

She loved quidditch as much as he did, and as they began to talk more he realized that she was the dynamite female beater that was Sirius' partner. He had never met a female beater before but after going to see the last practice he could see why, she was faster than the team's seeker even was and her aim was impeccable, he had yet to see her miss a target. When the team split and scrimmaged, with Harry helping out and playing seeker for the other side, she had Sirius evenly matched, they played hit for hit. He couldn't deny being impressed.

Not to mention that he had never really appreciated the way the quidditch practice pants looked on the girl players, or more specifically on her. Honestly, any clothes on her were good. Like right now. She was wearing tight bell bottoms and a light green long sleeved stretchy shirt that she had tucked in. His eyes travelled down the line of her waist the her hips to her leg. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face while he was looking at her because she blushed slightly and pushed a strawberry blonde tendril out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Are you coming New Year's Eve?" she asked Harry simply, but he didn't get the chance to answer.

"Of course!" Fabian said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gideon chimed in.

"Like my mum would allow me to miss an 'important political event'" Frank air quoted.

"I will be his date." Alice smiled.

"I am coming with Fabian." Amelia said, even though it was muffled with Fabian's lips.

"Well as I am staying with you the night before you know I am coming." Hestia shrugged.

"Right, and now that everyone I didn't ask has answered." Brooke said with narrowed eyes, before turning to Harry. "Harry, are you coming on New Year's?"

"Me?" he said.

She scowled.

"My father might decapitate me if I don't. Apparently, it is time I live up to my proper Potter heritage." He said with a grin.

"Are you bringing a date?" Amelia asked, fully turning around on Fabian's lap, making him groan and everyone else cover their ears.

"Er…." Was all Harry managed as he looked at Brooke who was grinning, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes Harry, do tell. Are you bringing a date?" she said, her lips quirked up in a half smile.

"Ughhhmmm…."

"I think the answer that you need here Harry is that you were hoping to pick your date up when you got there." Gideon said in an undertone, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right, well. You see. This is really not the conversation we should be having in front of all these people." He muttered.

Brooke waived her hand in dismissal, saying the other people didn't matter. "Just answer the question."

Harry sighed, "No I am not bringing a date with me to the ball."

"Why not?" Hestia asked.

Harry dropped his head into his hands, "Really?" Harry said looking at her, eyebrows knitted together in the middle before huffing in irritation. "Because, the only person I would even consider going with I have never been on an actual date with and I did not think that asking her to go on a date to her own family's event, where our parents will be present would be the best first date. I would much rather ask her out where I am actually taking her somewhere, where we aren't going to be surrounded by hundreds of other people, many that we know. Is that a good answer? And now I am going to go see Siri and Remus." He rattled off quickly, shaking his head. He turned before leaving the compartment fully to look at Brooke. "I will get to see you, right? I mean even if you have a date already. I will get to see you?"

She looked at him, still a bit dumbfounded at his prior reply. "Of course. I will be the one in white…or black…I haven't decided yet….Oh and I am not bringing a date either." She said with a slight smile.

"So, seeing as everyone is going to be in black or white I will just stand on the stage and yell out your name?" he said with a smirk.

"That'll do it." She joked as he left the compartment.

He wandered down the train trying to discreetly look through the compartment windows. He was in the very back of the train and had yet to find the marauders when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with Regulus Black.

"Something I can do for you?" he asked a bit coldly.

Regulus shrugged. "You are the one in the middle of the Slytherin compartments."

Harry looked around and into the nearest window, sure enough there was a lot of green banners and shirts going on. "Oh, well I certainly won't find Sirius and James here, will I?" he said, turning to walk away from his year mate. He looked over when he felt Regulus walking beside him. "Er, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why." Harry asked, his irritation with the future, maybe already, death eater rising.

"Because we are the same." He said simply.

Curiosity peaking, and actually wanting to hear how he had worked that one out, Harry happened to find and empty compartment and slide in, taking a seat by the window. The dark headed heir sat opposite him. "And how do you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"We both have to live with irritating, know it all older brothers. We are in the same year. We are the youngest heirs to extremely wealthy pureblood families. We are both overprotected beyond belief, you more so than me, I mean damn they kept you a secret. Neither of us seems thrilled about being drug to this damn ball in two weeks, I mean we have avoided it this long why all of a sudden at 16 are we required to attend? We both like quidditch, and seem to be seekers, I was watching Gryffindor practice the other day when you were trying to teach that piece of trash seeker Gryffindor already has how to feint. We might as well me the same person Harry."

Harry stared at the boy, shocked. Though, maybe not in his own time, Regulus was right, this Harry Potter, the one that existed right now, had a lot in common with him.

"Well when you put it like that yeah…But you are leaving out one huge difference." Harry argued.

"What's that?"

"Uhm, I despise the dark arts…You might as well worship them."

Regulus looked confused. "I don't worship the dark arts."

"You hang on every word Snape says, and Mulciber and Avery. You are never out of the company of Crabbe, or Parkinson, or Lestrange for that matter. All of them are Death Eaters or Death Eater wannabe's and soontobe's" Harry challenged.

Regulus looked defeated. "What would you have me do? Four of them are my year mates, one of them has been looking after me since I got sorted, and the other is marrying my cousin right after he graduates, I am required to respect him." He argued.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius doesn't respect him."

"Sirius doesn't live with him, any of them. Not at school and not at home. He isn't surrounded by it. Tell me would it be better to fight and get the dung beat out of me by family and friends or bow down and follow orders?"

"Someone once told me that when faced with a decision to do what is easy and what is right to remember those before you that have perished to the dark." Harry said simply, twisting what Dumbledore had said about Cedric. "I think your brother's choice to follow goodness is admirable. It makes him a good man."

"My brother had someone to help him follow good, and to find it for that matter, Harry. Sirius didn't always see the good in muggles and muggle things, he was raised a Black and chose to be a Gryffindor. I am in Slytherin, one of the very few actual purebloods. You talk like I am evil, like I am a death eater." He said.

"You aren't?" Harry said baldly.

Regulus pulled both sleeves back and stared at Harry plain in the face. "Not yet I'm not. Though, I know of plenty. I just. I wanted to warn you I guess. Your brother is ignoring decisions placed before him. They won't give you the chance to ignore it Harry. I doubt they will let me ignore it either. Just, be careful. That's all. Winding up in the middle of the Slytherin compartments isn't the safest place for the youngest Potter heir to be."

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. Was this boy really doing this? Sirius had said so many horrible things about him, could this be the arrogant death eater he had ranted about? "Uh, well thanks I guess. But I think I can handle myself. You sound like you need a little help yourself though."

Regulus shrugged as he pulled the handle, "When Sirius ran away two years ago, he sealed my fate surely as he did his. You can't get out without somewhere or someone to run to. He found his place and ran, and honestly, I am glad, he is the farthest thing from a Slytherin I have ever seen. He is my big brother, I have seen him put through a lot of pain and I want him to be happy. Apparently being part of your family does that for him." He said before leaving Harry standing confused, and questioning everything he knew, in a compartment alone.

He turned and stared out the window, going over all that Sirius had ever and would ever tell him. Everything he knew about Grimmauld place, which lead to thoughts of the Sirius he still desperately missed, and then of Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. He missed his friends. So far this was the first conversation that had been frank and honest like one he would have had with them. No underlying reasons, no urgency, no fakeness or making up for lost time. Regulus had come to talk to him simply because he could see something of himself in Harry. And he was right, he understood some of those feelings very well. Desire to escape a future that you were destined for, one that you couldn't escape, one that would find you know matter what, taking everything from you. Past, present, and future, Harry understood that all too well.

Thinking about family lead him to another strange thought. He was going home to his family for the holidays. Not Ron's family. His own family. For the first time ever he was leaving school to be with family. His own family! He was a bit nervous to tell the truth. He had been honest with James three weeks ago, he didn't know how to be a son, a brother, a grandson…He didn't know how to be a family. What if he was bogus at it? What if he just couldn't get it right? He had no clue how to be a Potter. Speaking of, he had better go find his direct link to the Potter name right now. Maybe he could answer some of those questions for him before getting off the train.

He was walking back to the front of the train some time later when someone grabbed him forcefully by the back of the robes and pushed him, struggling into a compartment. He looked around himself, confused when James, Remus, Pete and Lily were all staring at him, some with looks of anger, some concern, and one (Lily) relief.

"Where in the sodding hell have you been!" James shouted.

"Err." Harry said craning to see that it was Sirius who had grabbed him up.

"Do you know how many people we have looking for you!" Sirius yelled from behind him.

"Uhm."

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Lily cried, falling into his arms, hugging him.

"I-I" he tried while awkwardly patting her back.

"Harry what happened?" Remus said calmly.

"I don't think I understand…" Harry said, more confused than he was even while talking to Regulus.

"Well." Peter said slowly, as the others were rather beside themselves, overcome with emotion. "We checked for you with the Prewetts, they said you had left their compartment. We walked most of the train. A Ravenclaw saw you walk to the Slytherin carriages and then saw you with Regulus, Sirius' brother. And then, you were gone, no one has seen you since."

Harry tried to hide the fact that he was gritting his teeth through Peter's entire spiel, he was trying not to hate him, he really was but it was harder than just saying it afterall.

"Do you know what could have happened? Do you know the thoughts we were thinking?" James cried, now holding up Harry's arm and turning him, as if looking for dents or injuries.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing with Slytherins, with Regulus at that?" Sirius cried. "Don't you know what he is?"

Harry looked at him, defiance in his eyes, for the first time aimed at Sirius. "I know what he isn't, and what he doesn't want to be." He said flatly. Harry saw the understanding flash in Sirius' eyes.

"He talked to you." He barely breathed, turning Harry to look at him. Harry nodded. "But he won't even talk to me." Sirius said, hurt evident in his voice.

"You left him. Though he agrees with it, I am sure it hurt him none the less."

"I didn't, they kicked me out…He…he thinks I chose to leave?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk for that long. Look I am fine. I got irritated with my friends, I went to find you. I ended up in the midst of a Slytherin convention. Regulus saw me and literally saved me. We talked, well he talked, I accused. And then I sat there thinking about stuff. I couldn't have been gone but for a half hour at most." Harry said turning back to James.

"Harry, you were gone for two hours." Remus said softly.

"Really? Damn I must have been thinking harder than I thought." He muttered.

"Yeah well we have 20 minutes until we are back and you cannot be wearing that when you step onto that platform, where is your stuff?" James said, obviously still irritated.

"In the compartment with the Prewetts." Harry replied. "What is wrong with what I am wearing?" he whined.

"You are HARRY POTTER, youngest heir of the POTTER ESTATE. You cannot be seen for the first time by the mass wizarding population in a long sleeved muggle rock band shirt and blue jeans." He sighed, throwing the lid to his own trunk open and digging through it. Harry caught the dark brown corduroy bell bottoms and the red polo shirt. "Put them on." James demanded.

"They are going to be too big." Harry argued.

James waived his wand silently vanishing all of Harry's clothes but his light blue boxer briefs. Lily yelped and turned towards the wall, Sirius chuckled and pulled the blind shut. Harry glared at James and pulled the pants on as he was hit in the head with a dark brown belt. He was muttering murderously as he pulled the shirt on and James chucked a white trainer at him hitting him in the stomach. Irritated, Harry threw it back with force, accidentally hitting Peter in the leg.

"Sorry Pete I was aiming for Jamie." He mumbled as he pulled the belt to the farthest notch.

This had been the first time since the outburst revealing the truth that Harry had spoken to or even about Peter so everyone in the compartment looked shocked. James even quit throwing things, caught frozen with a shoe above his head, getting ready to chuck it at Harry.

"I am wearing brown boots, I am certain they will go fine with this outfit." He said glaring at James, who first looked at the boots laying on the floor and then lowered the shoe back into his trunk.

Harry had finished dressing, looking completely ridiculous in the overly baggy outfit, though he had to admit the extra room in the pants was nice, in a comforting, like home sort of way. He slouched against the door, sulking with his arms crossed in front of him. Lily had turned around and was smirking at him.

"Stand up." James said. Harry did as told, though not happily. "Tuck in your shirt." He demanded.

"You have got to be kidding." Harry argued.

"Tuck it in or I am going to do it for you." James said, his tone final. Harry instantly began stuffing his shirt into the too big trousers. As soon as he pulled his hands out James waived his wand once and as if they were deflating they instantly clung to his body, fitting like a glove. Harry sulked more.

"Can you loosen them a little." He whimpered, pulling at the knees and pockets, trying to wiggle them free.

James twirled his wand making Harry spin on the spot, causing Sirius, Remus and Peter to laugh. "No, they fit perfect, like they are meant to." He said as he finished repacking his trunk, throwing Harry's discarded clothing in with his own.

"I look like you." Harry huffed looking at James who was wearing Khakis, a blue polo shirt, black shoes and a black belt. He looked back at Sirius for sympathy but saw he was wearing black slacks, a silver button down, tucked in and boots and a belt as well.

"Sorry mate, honorary Potter. I follow the dress code too." Sirius said, messing up Harry's trademark hair.

"Go get your stuff, put your coat on or mum will have a conniption that you are going to get dragon pox or something." James said pointing to the door.

Harry practically growled and threw the door open, "Yes dad." He griped.

"That's more like it." James yelled spitefully into the corridor, getting a rude gesture in return.

"I think he is going to be a handful as a toddler." Lily said, peeking around James to watch Harry go off to his friends.

"I know, I am worried for our sanity." James muttered.


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**_So I am going to ask a question…_**

**_And I am going to need reviews or PM's because I am torn…_**

**_How rated M do you want this story to be?_**

**_I have two different chapters I can put in….Both a different level of M…_**

**_Both James and Lily._**

**_So here's your chance…You decide…_**

**_High Level M….like Not Marriage Material level M…_**

**_Or Low Level M like beginning of ATSR (the babysitting chapter) level M?_**

**_Thank you for your reviews and for reading!_**

Chapter 17

**Home**

The train shuttered to a stop but James stopped Lily before allowing her to leave their compartment.

"I want you to come to my house for Christmas." He said softly.

"What?" Lily said, stunned.

"I want you to come to my house Christmas day, Christmas Eve if you can wrangle it, you can stay all night. My mum would be delighted, I know it. I just, I don't know how long he will be here for, but I do know that if nothing else changes, we will only get one Christmas with Harry, and he doesn't even remember it. I think that it would be good if we could both be there for Christmas with him."

Lily looked into the deep hazel eyes in front of her. "I will make it work, I will see to it, if you make me a promise." She said softly.

"Anything." He said with a grin.

"You will bring him to my house on boxing day. They won't know who he is, but he will know. I want him to meet my parents." He heard the underlying tremble in her voice.

"We will change the future Lils, I will see sure of it."

"I believe that James, but we have no idea what happens to either of our parents because Harry doesn't know. The only futures we can try and shape are our own." She replied.

He nodded, "I will see to it, oh and you will be going with me on New Year's Eve to the Minister's ball, right?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I would be glad to. But I don't have any idea of what to wear…"

"Ahhh, I will handle that, don't worry." He said with a smile, leading her to the door of their compartment.

James opened the door and nearly ran right into Harry who was bouncing from foot to foot. He looked at him a mixture of concern and amusement. "Is there a problem Harry?" he asked, seeing that he was dragging his trunk and his coat was on, though not zipped.

"Can I come with you?" he asked timidly.

Understanding hitting him finally, James smiled sympathetically and put his free hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before grabbing Lily's trunk. "Let me go first." He said simply.

Harry waited and gladly let James go first, then allowed Lily to follow him before slowly following after her. When he pulled the trunk off of the train he felt Lily's small hand grip onto his and he thankfully took it. They both trailed behind James who glanced back to be sure they were coming.

"Oh I see how it is, I carry your trunk and you hold his hand." James teased, making both Lily and Harry laugh.

Lily shrugged, "Your hands were full."

Suddenly the air was full of flashes of light and a lot of noise. For a minute Harry thought they were under attack until he understood what was going on. He felt his trunk being pulled from his grasp and James reached his arm all the way around Harry's back to grip Lily's arm, successfully holding onto both of them and protecting Harry in the middle.

"Harry! Harry Potter, tell us why we cannot find your school records at Beauxbattons anywhere and Madame Maxime or Dumbledore refuse to speak on it!"

"Where have you been for the last 16 years?"

"Do you have plans to enter the ministry like your father, and brother?"

"Look at the camera Harry."

"Who is the redhead Harry, is she your girlfriend."

Harry shielded his eyes from the onslaught, looking to each side showed him that Lily and James were doing the same thing. As soon as it started, it stopped, when Harold Potter stepped in between the three kids and the media. He held up his hands and silence ensued. Apparently when the head of the auror office demanded silence he got it, without even saying a word.

"Please, please, you are harassing innocent children. My children! I understand that you are all curious as to why Harry has been hidden from the public for so many years. That answer is simple, to keep him from situations like this. He does not like crowds or attention nearly as much as his elder brother, no matter how alike they may look." This elicited a snicker from the crowd, from reporters and students alike.

James was checking Harry and Lily over, making certain they were both alright.

"My wife and I discovered early on, Harry's unique personality, and as James was not in the public eye before he was 11 years old we strove for the same thing as Harry. If you look, he was not kept secret. There is a record of his home birth and the midwifery record on hand at St. Mungo's. It has been there since the day he arrived in our lives, for anyone to see. My perfect wife was very sick through the pregnancy and as James was just 6 months old at the time she became pregnant with Harry she was well out of the public as well. It was not as hush hush as you think." He said, Harry stared at him in awe, these lines did not sound rehearsed at all, though he was certain they had to be. This story had to have been preconceived, though he nor James, as far as he knew, were given any knowledge about it.

"Harry decided before he was 11 that he wanted to attend a different magical school than his brother. We welcomed his decision and he has spent a lot of his time with his Grandmother and his Godfather who, sadly, recently passed on. Given the circumstances of his Godfather, and the dark rising, we felt that it was in both of our sons' best interests to bring Harry home and have them attend Hogwarts together. It has been a wonderful decision. And Harry being out of the media and politics has done wonders for the man he has become. I am exceptionally proud of both of my boys and I ask humbly that you respect them as the school children that they still are. Not to mention that Harry is still underage as well." A ripple of whispers ran through the crowd. Harry shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"So, to answer some of the unanswered questions, his records are sealed because he is the underage child of a high ranking ministry official just as James' records were until he applied for next fall's auror training program this last September. Just as all children in his position, all of their records are also sealed until their 17th birthday. I believe that the stunning red head is actually a very good friend of both of my sons. And as for that last question I would like to know that answer as well. You know teenage boys, they tell their fathers so very little." The crowd laughed again.

"So what is it Harry, are you going into the ministry like your brother and I or do you have other plans?" Harold smiled reassuringly and stepped aside.

Harry felt light headed, he fidgeted nervously. He hated this kind of thing. He felt Lily grip his right arm and clench his hand, both of her hands on him, as if she was holding him the only way she could. James' hand was on the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades. Drawing courage from them both he answered in the strongest voice he could muster, speaking to his grandfather instead of the crowd of reporters.

"Well, since forth year, my intentions have been to become an auror, sir. And you were a bit off. This gorgeous witch next to me is actually my brother's girlfriend. Though, I do consider her a friend, and hopefully my future sister in law." He said, smiling slightly. He glanced at James who was looking at him with a brilliant smile on his face and then at Lily who had a shy grin in place before looking straight ahead when dozens of flashes went off at once instantly. Thus taking the first ever picture of Harry with his parents, though of course they were the only ones that knew it. Harold stepped back into place, smiling widely.

"There you have it, words from the youngest of my heirs himself. Now if you would let us return home to start our holiday." He nodded his head in dismissal and stepped between James and Harry, speaking to James. "See to your girlfriend son, we've got Harry." James nodded, whispered something in his father's ear, received a nod and rushed Lily over to her parents. Taking time to introduce himself and talk briefly about Christmas.

Elizabeth rushed up with Sirius at her side, enveloping Harry in her arms. "Oh poor baby, I can't believe they rushed you like that. We thought all of you would came out together and it would be too chaotic for them to see you but you three were the last ones off the train. Are you alright." She fretted, looking him over just as James had done on the train. Harry rolled his eyes and allowed her to do her thing as a few flashbulbs went off again. Oh well, there had been worse stories printed about him than being overly mothered.

Harold grabbed the handle of Harry's trunk and sat the entire thing on top of James' before motioning for Sirius to do the same, he followed suit and Harold flicked his wand, the luggage disappearing with a pop before he placed his hand on Harry's back and walked over to where James was talking to a kind faced man with blonde hair and Lily's green eyes and a woman who looked and extraordinary amount like his aunt Petunia but with brownish red hair.

"Mum, Dad, these are James' parents, Harold and Elizabeth. That is Sirius, James' best mate and as I am sure you gathered by the fuss and their extreme resemblance, this is Harry, James' little brother." Harry held out his hand to shake theirs after his grandfather and Sirius.

"I am so sorry that your daughter was part of that. I am afraid my youngest son is a bit of novelty right now. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter once before, I must say, she is a lovely young lady. I know that James has expressed a desire for her to come for Christmas. I just wanted to let you know that if it would be amenable to you, we would love to have her. And I believe that he has asked her to be his date to our Minister's ball on New Year's Eve as well. Which again, we would be delighted to have her with us."

They talked for a few minutes with the Evans' before James and Lily reluctantly said goodbye to each other and the three boys headed, parents in tow, to Potter manor.

Harry's first impression was shock. He had never seen anything like it. He loved Hogwarts, there was no doubt at all, he thought it was amazing and he loved it, it was his home. But Potter manor was actually that, a home, a beautiful perfect home. They apparated just off the border of the property before stepping onto a cobbled walkway and made their way towards a massive stone house. Harry was walking side by side with Elizabeth when he was swept off of his feet and thrown over James' shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he shouted struggling against him as Sirius bounced along beside them. He didn't see much of the scenery on the way up to the house, unless you counted James backside and the stone walkway. "Jamie, seriously!" he yelled.

"Nope, you are not walking through that door the first time you enter the house, every Potter since the beginning of time has been carried through by their mummy or daddy, just because you are 15 it doesn't change a damn thing. I am carrying you into this house little boy, so hold still and quit being difficult!" James said as Harry felt them going up steps. "Damn, could you not have wished yourself back here when you were four or something? You are heavy for such a scrawny little thing." He complained while Sirius opened the door.

As soon as they were over the threshold James dropped Harry into a pile onto the floor, which was complicated by Sirius then tackling James to the floor on top of Harry, to "Welcome Daddy and baby."

"Get off you mutt!" Harry yelled over James' laughs and Sirius' screams as James tickled and punched him wherever he could reach, often times catching Harry in the crossfire. By the time Elizabeth and Harold made it through the door all three boys were sprawled out across the floor, randomly throwing a punch above their head at whomever they could make contact with.

"Just what we wanted Harold, a house full of rambunctious boys." Elizabeth said, gingerly stepping over the array of arms and legs.

"Yes dear, but I wasn't aware I had asked to get them all as unruly teens." He joked as James hit Harry with a well-aimed tickling curse sending him rolling away in a fit of laughter until it was lifted a few seconds later by Sirius.

"Not fair!" he panted, "I ca-ca-can't use magic out-out of school." He said, rolling to his stomach and laying his cheek on the cold stone.

"It is perfectly fair Harry. You now live in a wizard house, which means that since the department of the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry" Sirius said in a deep, mock important voice, "can only detect that magic was done around you they can't pin point that it was you. And, since 4 of age wizards live here with you, you can always blame it on them. After all it is our job to see that you aren't abusing your magic." He finished, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh well in that case." Harry said, sending a well-timed trip jinx at James who was just getting up.

"Flunpfhfn" James said as he fell to his face, watching Harry dodge past him and then suddenly he wasn't there. James stood looking all around. "That git is using the cloak." He huffed."Accio cloak!" he tried, it didn't work.

"Come on Jamie you know you can't summon the cloak, good thing too or elsaaaaghgghhghhghgh, traitor! I helped you!" Sirius cried as hit feet began dancing a dance all their own.

"You did help him!" James said slashing his wand wildly, making bubbles sprout out of Sirius' mouth and nose, just as Elizabeth walked in.

"Finite incantum!" she said, causing Sirius to drop to the floor, while James still looked wildly around for Harry. "Where is Harry?" she asked.

He appeared suddenly within inches of James, causing him to yelp in surprise which sent Sirius and Harry both back to their knees as they laughed at him.

"Hmmm, it has been awhile since we had to act on this rule." She said holding out her hand. "Cloak and all three wands." She said, motioning with her fingers.

"We are of age!" James and Sirius whined together.

"If Harry can't do magic neither can you, give them up." Harry held his wand until he saw James and Sirius place theirs in her hand first, at which point he handed her his as well. "And cloak." She said, eyes wide. Harry glared at James who stood firm looking at Harry as if he was the one holding out. "Harry James, give me that cloak." She said firmly.

" I'll give you mine when he gives you his." He said, crossing his arms, childlike.

"Ahhh, I see, James Harold Potter you give me that cloak right now." He glared at Harry and pulled it from his jacket, at which point Harry relinquished his as well. "James, Harry's room is across from yours, show him around. And be nice, he is your baby brother, treat him as such." She said, flattening Harry's hair affectionately before walking out of the room.

"Oh, I'll treat him like a baby brother. A little brother that goes and tells his mummy on me, little brat." He mumbled as he started up the steps. Sirius had already made it to the top of the landing and was waiting on them.

"I didn't tell my mummy." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. "I told my grandmummy." He swiftly darted past James up to Sirius who was laughing along with him.

"Merlin, you'd think he had been a baby brother his whole life. He is awful good at it." James growled as he followed them up.

He pointed out the different rooms as they walked along the main hall of the second floor, showing Harry the library (Hermione would have went mad at the amount of books), the study (why do you need a study and a library) his (their) father's den and office (again, why?), their mother's sewing and tea room, and the bathrooms on the floor. James pointed to an ornate staircase that lead to a private hall to the right.

"That is mum and dad's private rooms. I do not advise going up there unannounced unless you want a terrible surprise or it is an extreme emergency, and by emergency I mean one of us is dead and as is EVERY house elf. I promise, you don't want to know." He said fervently, and Harry instantly believed him.

He took him by the shoulders leading him up another decorative staircase to the left holding his shoulders until they reached the top. Harry was met with a hallway of doors. The hall was painted differently than any other area of the house. It appeared as if they were outside on a starry night, comets zooming by, here or there. Harry was instantly reminded of the night he had arrived in Hogsmede at McGonagall's feet.

James pointed to the first archway to the left, it was an open arch and he led Harry through, inside were innumerable shelves of board games, books, magazines, joke sets, practice magic kits, prank kits, gobstones, exploding snap cards were sitting in piles. There were chocolate frog cards scattered all over. There was a cherry wood chess set, in front of a fireplace with high backed chairs, and a Wizarding Wireless Network receiver in the corner. The walls were draped in Gryffindor scarlet and all of the chairs and sofas were upholstered in a soft shimmery gold. There were two doors off the room, one lead to a broom closet, stuffed with more brooms and quidditch paraphernalia than Harry knew what to do with, and the other led to a toilet. James pointed him to the floor to ceiling window that lead out to a snowy balcony pointing to the back of the house where there stood a full sized quidditch pitch. Harry looked at him in awe.

"Are you sure this is where you live?" he said, looking first at James then at Sirius.

James shook his head. "Nope kid, we are sure this is where all of us live, come on let's see the bedrooms." He said grabbing the back of Harry's collar and pulling him back inside.

They showed him Sirius' room first, the very first door after the game room. It was huge, boasted its own private bath and was decorated in varying shades of sky blue and dark blue, with several posters of the Tutshill Tornados plastered on the walls, not to mention several muggle posters of half-naked girls, and motorcycles. His trunk sat open at the foot of the bed, his broom propped against his window, as if the room had been awaiting his arrival. Sirius plopped down on his bed after grabbing an automotive magazine off his side table, motioning for James to go ahead without him.

James' room was side by side with Sirius'. Harry laughed when he entered the room, it was nearly the size of the entire game room and had a waterbed in the center. Harry raised his eyebrows and pointed at it. James shrugged. "I went through a pirate phase around 9, by the time I outgrew it I just liked the bed." He explained, causing Harry to laugh at the thought of a 9 year old James running around with a pirate hat and eye patch on.

His decorations were fairly simple, surprising Harry. The walls were papered in a dull gold, and the coverlets, draperies and rug were Gryffindor scarlet. His furniture was all cherry wood and there were two Puddlemore posters on the wall above his desk. The other blank wall space was dedicated to pictures. Harry walked up to them to see. There were innumerable pictures of James and Sirius most times paired with one or all of the other marauders. There were a few more recent ones within the last two years that showed Lily with one or more of the boys and one of her and two other girls in Gryffindor robes, Harry assumed those were her friends that had left the school. There was even one picture of a very young James and Sirius, pinning a struggling Lily between them while James kissed her cheek. Harry laughed as the young picture Lily smacked each of their faces, James' twice, and stormed off.

"That is pretty much my life right there." He said smiling at the pictures over Harry's shoulder.

"They are brilliant." He said, staring at the happy group as he had so many times in other pictures. Suddenly he was struck with an idea and turned quickly. "Where is my trunk?" he asked as his eyes landed on James' sitting in its perfect spot, his broom also sat by his windowsill.

James looked suspiciously at him but pointed out the door. "Across the hall." He said simply.

Harry didn't even take the time to look in James' private bath he just ran across the hall, throwing the door open. But before he made it to his chest he stopped right inside the doorway. James came up behind him and put a hand on each arm, talking softly.

"They weren't sure what you would like, and honestly I didn't know, the only thing I know is you like to fly. So this is what you get, but we can change it if you want.

The walls were painted like the sky outside. Right now snow was falling, and blowing in spirals. The sun was shining through the clouds right above his own wall sized window just as it was outside. Suddenly an animated phoenix flew across the wall, and Harry followed it with his eyes, amazed. The bed linens were a soft fluffy white, as was the rug and the chair that sat by the corner wood book shelf. His own chest was sitting open under the window, his firebolt was hung on a broom hook with his cleaning kit hanging by the strap under it.

"It-it is perfect." He said, turning in a circle to look at everything.

"I know that you don't know what stuff we have right now, as you are a kid in the 90's but I had mum stock it with quidditch magazines and books. Playbooks from previous seasons, comic books, some wizard, some muggle, and then just some random fiction books that I like and I thought you might too. You never really mentioned a team so I didn't want her to put up specific team posters, but I had these delivered and you can hang them if you want, if not, no big deal." He pointed him to the desk where three posters were laid out.

Harry picked each one up individually, the first one bore the crest of every quidditch team in the league emblazoned over their colors. The second was a listing of all the most famous seeker moves, and showing the evolution of the golden snitch, from the actual bird to the current ball. And the third was a Gryffindor banner with a prowling lion pacing the bottom.

"I-I don't know what to say…They are perfect, the whole room is perfect." He stuttered.

James shrugged, "Not yet, but it will be. Once you put up some pictures of you and your friends, from now and later, I think you will feel perfectly at home."

Harry spun and wrapped him in a hug. "I already feel at home." He said, letting go quickly as he remembered why they had barged in here. "Oh right, I wanted to show you something." He said, going over to the trunk and throwing things out. James watched as his clothes went flying.

"Well you are certainly making yourself at home about as quickly as Sirius does, clothes all over the place." He chuckled as he tried to pick them up and put them in his wardrobe or drawers as Harry tossed them aside in his search.

"Leave that, come here." Harry urged as he kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed.

James followed suit lying on his stomach to see what had Harry so excited.

"I don't know why I didn't think about this before, you even asked me about it briefly once but Sirius mentioned shagging and I got distracted." He rambled as he pulled a lid off of a leather box, and out of it he pulled piles of pictures and what was unmistakably a photo album. "Hagrid got me the album in first year, everything else, random people have given me, like Remus, Sirius gave me several, and Moody gave me some. Molly gave me a few, she said they were Fabian and Gideon's but she thought I would like them. Look." Harry said holding up the first picture which depicted James kissing Lily on their wedding day, Sirius standing behind them laughing, clapping Remus and Peter on the back.

The two sat together for hours looking through the pictures, each one getting up and hanging one from time to time. Harry showed him pictures of himself in school with Ron, Hermione, Neville, the twins, even one with Ginny and Luna. There was one of him in quidditch robes in his first year. Several from 4th year in his triwizard uniform. He gave some to James so he could have to put in his room. He took three of Harry's first quidditch match and two the first time they had won the cup. James was most captivated by the ones of himself and a small Harry. He stared at them for long periods of time, seeing how he was going to change, how Lily was going to mature. They laughed at poses of James building a block tower then Harry would walk by and tumble over, knocking it down and crying, only for James to pick him up and soothe him. Harry at maybe 14 months old holding a wand, covered in what appeared to be flower. Lily singing him to sleep. James sitting him on a broomstick. Harry sitting on the back of a large dog and laughing like mad. Finally Harry handed him one that nearly stopped James' heart in his chest. It had to be the first picture taken of them, Lily was sitting, supported by a grinning Sirius, her hair was a mess and she was smiling bigger than he had ever seen her. James was sitting by her side on the small cot, wearing what he recognized to be a medi wizard's coversuit and holding a squalling bundle of baby boy, with a tuft of jet black hair. Photo James was staring not at Lily or Sirius, not into the camera but into the face of the crying baby, and tears were pouring from his face, dropping onto the infant. Even as James smiled at the baby he pulled him closer into his arms and against his chest, whispering unheard words into his ear.

He stared at it for a long time without speaking. He had often wondered how his feelings would change on the day Harry was actually born and placed into his arms. He loved him already, he needed him in his life already, but he knew that it would be different on that day. And this picture confirmed it. James was certain in that moment, that he had never felt in his life, what the James in the picture was feeling just holding and looking at that baby. He looked up at the Harry sitting beside him and pulled him into a hug before replicating the picture and giving Harry the original, he took the copy for himself and shortly after left Harry to clean up the clothes all over his floor while he went to hang pictures on his wall.


	18. Chapter 18: Family, Food Fghts and Bums

**_Holy cow 8 reviews in 5 hours!_**

**_I should ask your opinions more often._**

**_Thank you for the response, _**

**_And I think James may be thanking you for your dirty minds lol._**

**_I am amazed at the support that this has gotten,_**

**_And I love it because I am very in love with this storyline._**

**_Here we go._**

**_And I am not JKR,_**

**_If I was, I would have asked you all if you wanted me to kill off Sirius,_**

**_In which case he would still be alive today *sob* _**

Chapter 18

**Family, Food fights, and Bums**

By Christmas eve Harry couldn't believe the holidays were almost half over. All the worry of learning to be a son and live as a family was for nothing as Harry seemed to fall into place instantly. Elizabeth Potter fawned over him even more than Mrs. Weasley did. Just as much in fact as she did over James and Sirius. As the week passed and he was taken into public and attended family functions acting like the youngest Potter brother happened normally. In his head he knew that James was his father, but the role of brothers fit them perfectly.

Sirius of course already knew how to be an older brother and transitioned back into the position right away. As his and Harry's relationship had been similar to brothers anyway it just flourished over that week. James and Harry found that it was easy to have fun and understand each other as such. It was difficult to always listen to your father when he was only a year older than you, and it was even harder to remember to always do the right thing in front of Harry when James barely saw himself as an adult. The three of them interacted like the closest of siblings, from sneaking out at two in the morning to play around on brooms in the snow, to just messing around in the game room and arguing over the last piece of French toast.

"No, no agh, damnit!" Sirius yelled as the fowl smelling goo squirted from his silver set of Gobstones, to Harry's raucous laughter. James was chuckling over the top of December's issue of Quidditch Quest Monthly as Sirius wiped at his face unsuccessfully. "Can we play something else?" he whined, squinting his eyes.

"Judging by the amount of mess on your face, I am thinking that might be a good idea." Came Lily's high pitched giggle from the doorway, causing James and Harry to both spin quickly on their seats.

James leapt up and pulled her into his arms instantly, kissing her deeply. Harry looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes as he started to pack up the marble-like game.

"I think we should go bother Belle in the kitchens and leave these two to snog in piece." Sirius suggested to Harry, as James and Lily were still locked at the lips. Harry nodded fervently and quickly abandoned clean-up to follow Sirius.

He stopped quickly at the door and turned with a smirk, "It was nice to see you too Lily." He called, chuckling before bouncing out the door after Sirius, pretty sure James and Lily had just ignored him.

O0o0o0o

"Poor that in that bowl there master Harry." The little elf said in her squeaky voice instructing Harry on where to pour the biscuit mix before walking out of the kitchen. Just as he turned he felt something wet and goopy hit the back of his neck and drip down the back of his white cotton shirt. He turned, glaring at his Godfather.

"What did you just do?" he growled.

Sirius looked up from perfectly decorating a Christmas cookie. "What? I didn't do anything." He said, confusion all over his face.

Harry grabbed a wet towel and turned to wipe off his head and neck.

"Bloody Hell Harry! I said I didn't do it!" Sirius howled.

Harry turned quickly, to see biscuit mix dripping, gluttonous, off of Sirius' head. Harry burst into laughter before holding up his hands in surrender as Sirius was advancing on him, armed with an icing bag. "I swear, it wasn't me." He cried, picking up his chocolate covered spatula to defend himself.

"Likely story." Sirius said, squeezing the bag threateningly, causing Harry to squeak and jump behind the center island for protection.

Just as he did he was suddenly covered in flour. He spluttered and spat it out of his mouth before desperately trying to wipe his glasses to find something to throw at Sirius. But before he could he heard two eggs crack and Sirius yelp.

"What are you doing?" Harry said in a high pitched voice as something wet poured down the back of his head, getting the flour stuck in his hair even worse, creating a dough like substance.

"It isn't me I swear it!" Sirius shouted, slipping and sliding as he tried to reach Harry.

"Well it isn't me!" Harry said, backing into a corner so he could see all sides.

Sirius finally managed to park himself against the wall next to Harry. They were both looking around themselves nervously when they heard James' voice from outside of the kitchen.

"We have been victims of sabotage. 10 Galleons says Lilikins still has her wand." Sirius growled as he heard Lily giggle girlishly.

Harry raised his eyebrows in understanding. He put his finger to his lips and grabbed the sack of flour off the counter. Sirius, catching up quickly, grabbed the carton of eggs and they each stood flat against the wall on either side of the door way, standing in wait for the guilty couple to show themselves. It took only a few moments for them to enter together, they got one good look at the chaos of the kitchen before they were both covered in flour and being pelted with eggs. It took only moments for Harry and Sirius to dissolve into laughter as James screamed louder and higher than Lily and ran for the pantry to protect himself, leaving Lily to fend for herself.

"What the hell!" James yelled, barely poking his head around the door.

"Don't curse at us, you two gits got us first!" Sirius said, hand still raised and containing an egg, even though he was on his knees on the floor.

"We weren't even in here." Lily cried, attempting to untangle from Harry as they had slipped on the egg and ended up tangled together in a floury mess on the floor. Getting up was proving difficult as the continued to slip and slide on water while laughing, and falling back onto each other.

"Well we didn't sabotage ourselves." Harry said as he managed to get to his knees before Lily, taking revenge, plopped him in the face with a handful of chocolate biscuit batter, causing him to fall back down, licking his lips as he did.

Then from an empty corner came hysterical laughter and both Elizabeth and Harold appeared, each holding an invisibility cloak. All four students were motionless, staring at the obviously guilty, laughing parents.

James came out of the pantry and looked at Lily. "We were framed." He said morosely.

Harry and Sirius took one look at each other, both still equipped with their previous weapons of choice, and began flinging eggs and flour at Harold and Elizabeth without fail, their aims proving right on track. Chaos reigned for the next 20 minutes.

"Masters and Mistresses, can Belle please make her Christmas cookies now?" a little elf squeaked as suddenly all the food products in their hands disappeared.

All six of them looked around to the small elf who was standing on the counter, and then to each other. At the moment James had Lily pinned to the floor between his knees. Harry was being held sideways in the air by Harold as Sirius' hands were in his hair (he had been mashing icing into it), and Elizabeth was holding James' leg attempting to help her ally, the only other girl in the house. They all burst into laughter when they caught sight of one another and the comical poses they were in.

"Of course Belle, you may get back to baking. Kids we all have a meeting with Dumbledore in an hour, so we all need to clean up and be in the sitting room by then." Harold said, looking down at his watch.

All four kids stood, slip sliding their way across the slick stone floor.

"Yes sir," came from Harry and Lily simultaneously.

"Yes dad," came from James and Sirius.

Elder Potter waived his wand and the kitchen was instantly spotless, leaving nothing of the mess behind except the foot prints of the kids that he was vanishing as they walked.

James turned to his mum before leaving. "What room is Lily staying in?" he asked, a grin on his face.

His mother smiled knowingly, "I think she should stay in the room next to Harry's."

James scowled. "There is a room next to mine, I can put her there. You can hear straight through those walls, Harry might keep her up at night." He argued.

She laughed. "Yes, and you and Sirius perfected the portus spell to create a door out of a wall years ago, so excuse me if I'd rather you not have direct access to her room." She said her eyes twinkling as Lily blushed. "Besides, Harry is the quietest of all three of you boys, I think she will appreciate that room better. Not to mention that the silver room doesn't have its own bathroom it shares with the green room and that they have been Remus and Peter's for the last 7 years, I am certain there are more than a few secrets hidden in them." Elizabeth said with a nod.

Lily giggled and walked up to Harry, taking his hand, "I think I'll stick with you, show me to my room?"

James sighed dramatically as Harry led Lily upstairs and to the room decorated in purple hues she would be using.

"So this room is yours?" she said, pointing to the room to the right of hers. Harry nodded.

"Yep, though I think mum might be kidding herself if she thinks you can't just sneak across the hall to Jamie's room." He said with a grin.

A strange look crossed her face as he spoke, not knowing anything about what went on in the minds of a girl he brushed it off. James bounded up behind them quickly.

"Come on, come see my room!" he said excitedly.

Lily laughed and wiped a large amount of chocolate from his cheek. "Can we get showers first?" she asked.

"I mean we can do that together if you like." He winked with a smirk, Harry gagged and Sirius laughed as he walked up to them.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick to my own shower." She mumbled, bright red, as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Rotten luck mate." Sirius shrugged while Harry continued to cringe at the images that had been unwillingly thrust into his head. He glared at James and walked into his own room.

"I don't think your son appreciated that." Sirius chuckled.

James winced. "I forget sometimes." He said, laughing softly before continuing into his own room.

O0o0o

James was standing at his wardrobe hunting a shirt when there was a knock on his door. "ITS OPEN!" he yelled.

Lily's squeal of surprise made him pull his head out, blushing.

"Wwooooops sorry Lils, I forgot it might be you. Hang on." He said quickly, grabbing the black jeans from the end of the bed and pulling them on quickly, covering his previously exposed orange boxer briefs.

He turned to look at her as he did up his zip and button. "Shirt." She muttered, her face burning.

He grinned and turned back to his job at hand. "That's the problem, I can't find one I want to wear." He continued to throw clothing every which way.

Getting over her stress of him being half naked she walked to closer, looking around his room, if he felt at ease shirtless, she should probably get used to it. She ran her fingers over the spines of several of the books on his shelf smiling at some of the more obscure wizarding titles, and at the fact that he still had several young children's books on his shelf.

"The Guns of Avalon? The Princess Bride? Zen and The Art of Motorcycle Maintenance?" she said, questioningly.

He turned and smiled. "What? They are good books. Well the first two are, the third is Sirius' he left it in here."

She smiled and walked closer to him, holding 'The Princess Bride' in her hands. "But these are muggle books." She said, holding it out.

He pulled the book from her grasp and threw it onto the pile of clothes laying on the bed. "Well spotted Evans." He said with a grin before pulling her against his bare chest and kissing her. "I happen to like things that come from muggles." He said slyly, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her laugh.

"Hey Jamie! Should I wear these shoes?" the door opened and Harry came in holding out a pair of shoes wearing only a pair of red boxer briefs, patterned with snitches.

"Oh Merlin! My eyes!" he shouted finding Lily's hands on James' bare[ chest, just as they leaned in to kiss. "I am going to have to get used to this." He muttered. "The shoes, are they fine for meeting with Dumbledore?"

James chuckled. "Yeah I think they will be fine, I think he and Lily would appreciate it if you wore trousers too though." He smirked nodding to Harry's bare legs.

"Huh?" Harry said looking down. "Damnit! Girl in the house, right." He said, turning red and walking out the door.

"But you have the cutest little bum!" Lily shouted as he walked out. He turned, sticking his tongue out and covered his backside with his shoes as he ran across the hall to laughter from his teenage parents.


	19. Chapter 19: The Trouble with Timetravel

**I guess I need to clarify, the last chapter…**

**It wasn't the M chapter by any means…**

**You will be waiting a few days for it I am afraid…**

**Though you will get the mildly M chapter possibly tomorrow :) **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 19

**The Trouble With Timetravel**

Harry was the last one to walk into the sitting room, he looked around, smiling at Dumbledore before taking the only available space, the spot beside of Sirius on the black leather sofa.

"Ah Harry, good to see you, I hear you have settled in well here at home?" he said, smiling warmly as Harry nodded.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well today's visit is fairly straight forward. It is about getting you back home to your own time."

"Sir, if you have indeed figured out a way to return him home, I was wondering." James said, biting his fingernails nervously, he continued before he chickened out. "Even if we can get him home, can we just wait, and keep him here until after the holidays? I just want him to get to spend Christmas and if you'll agree, New Year's with us, you know, as a family. If it's possible I mean."

Harry smiled thankfully at James as Sirius patted his back twice and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Since Jamie brought it up," Elizabeth said tentatively. "We all know the sensitivity of this situation, and the reasons to move quickly, but Harold and I agree. We want all three boys and Lily here with us this year. We would really like this time together." She said to the nods from her husband. "Lily's parents have already agreed to allow her to spend the entire break here with us. They have prior arrangements and Lily agreed that she would rather be here with the boys. I really think it would be good for everyone involved Albus."

Harry watched the old professor nod his head as if deep in thought. He had to agree to this, he couldn't make him go home now. He just couldn't.

Placing his fingers together and leaning his face forward to them, he began to speak calmly. "Alas, as touching as your words are, they make no difference to this outcome." He said softly. Harry's heart plummeted.

"But sir." James protested.

"Please professor." Sirius cried out.

"Headmaster, it is just a week, please." Lily begged, tears in her eyes.

Harry's head dropped to look at his hands, Sirius pulled him tight against his side, resting his hand on the top of his head as if he could hold him in place beside him.

"Albus, I see no reason for us to rush this right now." Harold said, pulling his wife, who had begun to cry, into his arms to calm her. "Surely we can wait and send him forward in time in a week."

Dumbledore looked up into the head auror's face. "Therein lies the problem Harold. I have searched the entire department of mysteries, every single snippet of information in any ministry in the world. There does not yet exist a way to send the boy forward in time. There just isn't a way to do it."

Harry looked up, both elated and disconcerted in the same moment. They weren't sending him away, he was staying with his family. But, he would never see his friends again. At least not as his friends that is.

"There is no way? None at all?" Harold said.

"Not that I can find. As of right now our ministry is the most adept at time travel and the most we can do is a time turner, which uses the dust of time. It can send you back in time but only by minutes, or hours. It will not even yet allow you to go back by days, though they are hopeful that it will soon have that capability. The most helpful thing I have found actually has nothing to do with sending our young Mr. Potter back at all." He said.

"And what would that be sir?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since entering, all eyes flitted to him.

"Well Harry, you told me on several occasions that you cried, out loud, a wish to be with your parents. You did this at their graves am I correct?" Harry nodded his head, thinking back to the moment. "From what I understand of everything you have told us of their deaths, Lily died protecting you, placing a protective bond of blood within you. Within your very heart. In that moment you were crying out to the heavens in grief and sorrow for Sirius and for your parents, your heart was veritably breaking. Would I be assuming too much to say that you cried actual tears?"

"I-I-I did." He nodded. "It was the first actual tears I had cried since the night I saw him die, the first time I actually let go." He said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he felt Sirius, if possible, hold him tighter to him, gripping him with one arm, the other hand rested over Sirius' face, his head thrown back on the back of the couch.

"From what I can guess Harry, and from my research, in the moment your tears fell, and you cried out with a broken heart, a heart that was broken because you had again lost someone you loved, you enacted your bond. As the stars burned above, the very same stars, in the very same place that the bond was enacted that very first time you cried out that you wanted to die to be with them. A direct harm on what your mother's sacrifice was for, and in that moment the safest place for you, was with them. And so, here you are. And I have no idea how to get you back." He said honestly.

"You can't get me back? Not ever?" Harry said, his throat thick.

"The only thing that makes sense to me is that you will have to desperately want to go back, to leave here. But that means that there can be nothing holding you here Harry. Something has to happen to break you as bad as your godfather's death broke you. Something that you will beg the heavens to take you away from. That is the only way I can see. Which means that it really is out of my hands."

Harry could not think of anything that would pull him away from them now, not when he could fight to save them from where he was. "But…so I will just stay here? And be James' brother? What happens when I am born? How will I live two lives?" he asked, thoughts spinning through his head, he was confused.

"Alas I do not know, or have any guesses as to that. The only other possibility I see is if somehow someone from your time comes and takes you back. The problem being obvious, how would they know where to look for you. I am sure they are tearing up your time looking for you though. Of that I am certain."

Harry thought about how worried Ron and Hermione would be, and wondered how long he had been gone in his time at home. If he would ever return, and how."

"I know one thing for certain, there are no time turners in my time. We destroyed the entire time room at the ministry, every time turner was broken or damaged, and as of then, there was no way to go back years. Days was the most that could be redone, and you could not go forward at all."

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "Then my suggestion is to be happy Harry. Live your life and if you go back, you do. But we can't get you there so for now this is where you are, and this is where you belong, live your life as such and do not fear your future. No matter what lies in it we will deal with it when it comes."

Harry nodded his head while he stared into the fireplace behind the chairs that his grandparents sat in.

"Harry." James said gently.

Harry looked up at him to see that he was kneeling right in front of him.

"I want you here, I don't want to lose you. As long as you are here, I know you are safe, you are mine. I promise I will fight with you to make this work." He said.

Lily smiled a watery smile and nodded in agreement.

"I am happy with you here." She said softly. Sirius ruffled the hair on his head, silently saying everything, and Harry understood every unspoken word.

"Well now, I must be off. I have Christmas at Hogwarts to attend to. I shall see you all on Janurary 3rd. Have a wonderful holiday." Dumbledore said, bowing to each person in turn. Harold and Elizabeth stood and saw him through the door.

Harry looked around at the three people that sat with him still, the three people that mattered more than anything to him.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" he blurted out, getting nods and laughs from each of them in turn.


	20. Chapter 20: Merry Christmas

**_Did you all think I died today?_**

**_No updates but one!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this._**

Chapter 20

**Merry Christmas **

Once Dumbledore had left, Elizabeth returned to the sitting room followed closely by her husband. She walked over to Harry and pulled him up into her arms before kissing his cheeks and head. Harry looked over her shoulder, bewildered, at James who shrugged as if to say, just go with it. However James didn't seem to notice the oddly disappointed face that his girlfriend wore. Harry frowned at her, confused, and she turned away, laying her head on James' shoulder. Elizabeth held Harry's face by his cheeks and smiled happily.

"Come on little one, let's go decorate cookies!" she said kissing him on the forehead. Harry scowled and wiped the lipstick off.

"Little one? I am only a year and a half younger than Jamie." He grumbled as he followed her to the kitchen, trailed closely by the others.

"Exactly you are younger than all of them, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Jamie and even Lily, so that makes you the baby, the little one." She said in a sing song voice, ignoring James and Sirius' snickering.

James rushed past him ruffling his hair, "Yes come on little boy, let's make cookies for Father Christmas!" he said with a playful smile. Yet somehow James calling him little boy did not bother him at all.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry was awoken before dawn being yanked out of bed.

"It's Christmas get up!" James shouted, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, walking from the room. Harry was too tired to resist and allowed himself to be carried down to the family room, wearing silver track pants with a black undershirt.

James threw him into an overstuffed chair, Lily soon followed, being dropped next to him by Sirius, her eyes still half closed. He looked over at her through bleary eyes and smiled. She was still wearing her pajamas too, sitting squashed half beside him, and half on top of him in striped cotton pants and an off the shoulder sweatshirt with her hair pulled into a messy knot on her head. He grinned and adjusted so she was sitting on the seat beside him with his arm behind her shoulders. Yawning, she laid her head on his shoulder while he propped his head up on his fist.

Within minutes Elizabeth and Harold walked in, wearing bath robes, each holding cups of coffee and squinting their eyes, being ushered through by a thoroughly awake James and Sirius.

Elizabeth walked over and kissed Harry on the head. "Good morning son." She said sleepily.

"Mhhmmmmm." Harry mumbled half falling back to sleep.

She laughed and hugged Lily. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas Ma'am" Lily replied quietly.

Harry covertly looked at her out of the corner of his eyes when Elizabeth sat back down, he saw the same disgruntled frown on her face as the other day. Something was bugging her, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well I was hoping that with the addition of you two it would mean we could get up after the sun this Christmas but apparently not." Harold said with a chuckle as he hugged James and Sirius before coming over to ruffle Harry's hair and kiss Lily on the cheek.

"I am all for going back to sleep until at least 11." Harry grumbled.

"I agree." Lily yawned, laying her head back on Harry's arm and closing her eyes.

"Well I guess we know who I get it from." Harry said tiredly as Lily giggled.

"Where is your proper Christmas excitement?" James said, astonished that neither of them were bouncing with joy to be up at 5 in the morning.

"It is still in my bed. You know, it will still be Christmas after the sun comes up." Lily grumbled.

"But there are presents! Lots of them! Don't you like presents?" Sirius said, shocked at the pair of them.

"Of course, but I like them better when I am not half asleep." Lily replied. Harry merely shrugged, causing James to frown. He couldn't believe his son wouldn't be excited about presents.

"Stop being scrooges and let's open presents!" Sirius said to laughter from everyone, including Harry and Lily.

"I'm impressed, that is muggle literature." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Jamie does have some influence on me." He grumbled as he searched through the gifts, helping James dole them out.

"Your parents sent these for you to open." James said placing a stack of gifts infront of Lily, all with shiny purple paper.

"Dad! Get this!" Sirius said pointing to a large pile of gifts that he had stacked.

Harold nodded and levitated the gifts to sit them in front of Harry while James stacked a few more gifts on top of Lily's pile.

"Er, what is that?" Harry said, pointing to the mountain of gifts in front of him.

"What do you think they are? They are your Christmas presents." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Are they yours and Sirius' too?" he asked his eyes bulging at the stack, causing the boys to laugh.

"NOPE. See, mine are wrapped in Tutshill tornado paper, Jamie's are in Puddlemore paper and since you have no affiliation it appears that you got Gryffindor red." Sirius said eyeing his and James' stacks that were around the same height as Harry's.

"No way" Harry argued.

"Harry it is Christmas, this is what it is supposed to be like. Haven't you ever gotten Christmas presents before? Didn't I get you gifts?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but even with the couple from you and Remus, then Mrs. Weasley's usual hamper and jumper, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid that is it. I mean this is enough for all of us." He argued.

"Speak for yourself." James argued. "This is how you should have known Christmas, so stop protesting and open your presents!" James said as he watched Sirius fling wrapping paper across the room.

Harry shrugged and commenced opening the gifts. He came across a longish one and he instantly knew what it was, though it confused him greatly. The label read "To Harry, Love your Dad." He looked over to Harold who was messing with an amulet that James had gotten him, and then to James who seemed to sense his gaze and looked up at him. He smiled brightly and ran over to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Open it!" he urged excitedly.

"It's from you?" Harry questioned.

"Well, yeah, didn't you read the tag? Open it." He said with a roll of his eyes. Harry grinned and unwrapped the first line Nimbus broom, identical to the two that Elizabeth and Harold had gotten James and Sirius.

"Mum and dad wanted to buy it but, I have never bought you a broom. Not even Sirius got you your first broom, a professor picked it out with your money. That isn't right. And I know you have your firebolt, but, if you are staying, you need to be able to play quidditch and you can't keep using the school brooms for that, they are dreadful."

Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling as he fell forward out of the chair into James' arms. He wasn't sure if he was more touched by the gift or the label in all honesty. He looked over just as Lily picked up a box and James smiled happily.

"Love your future son and husband?" she said, her smile reaching all the way to her eyes. "Why Mr. Potter, you never even asked me." She joked.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I figured I have pretty good chances." He replied as he ruffled Harry's bed head. Harry looked at James questioningly, he hadn't known they had gotten her a gift together. James winked stealthily as Lily pulled out a familiar black velvet box. And Harry laughed out loud.

"You chickened out." He accused quietly. James chuckled and nodded his head as they watched her pull the bracelet from its place nestled among the velvet. James took it from her and put it on her left wrist.

"The L is for you, obviously, and H is for Harry, and as Harry so shrewdly decided, the J is for me. The Lily…well I mean you are Lily, and the emerald heart is because I love your eyes, and Harry's for that matter." James said with a grin, he was awarded with a kiss before she reached over and kissed Harry's cheek. He smiled at her before nudging James playfully, he glanced up just in time to see her picking up the gift from him.

"Harry, you didn't have to get me another gift." She said with a small smile. She was already wearing the bracelet and the diamond earrings James had gotten her.

"In my defense while I helped with the other one, I didn't know it was from me too." He shrugged, waiting for her to open it.

She pulled the silver box out of the bag and opened it to find a diamond and ruby necklace. She looked at him, surprised.

"I know that you have red hair and the sales lady said that I shouldn't get you rubies but this is my birthstone and I thought you might like to have it." He said quietly. "I mean, it may not be the first time you will meet me, but it should have been." He shrugged.

He found himself wrapped in her arms with her crying on his shoulder. He looked at James, astonished…he hadn't expected that reaction. James quirked a crooked grin and patted Lily's back trying to help Harry soothe her.

Later that afternoon while Lily was napping the boys were messing about on the quidditch pitch in the snow, James and Sirius throwing snowballs at each other from aerial heights and high speeds and Harry attempting to get used to doing flips and turns on his new broom while dodging the snowballs thrown his way.

"You know, my first broom ever was a nimbus 2000." He said as he skidded to a stop beside of James.

"Bloody Hell his first broom was better by 2000 models than this one. The best we have ever had." Sirius grumbled to Harry's laughter.

"No they didn't go up numerically. Which broomstick shows the evolution of the Nimbus as it is the fastest line ever to be invented, other than the firebolt, of course. But it started with the original Nimbus, this one, then a few years later you will get the Nimbus Evolution, then the Nimbus Cloudmaster, then the Nimbus Shooting Star, then the speed streak and then The Nimbus 2000, and a year later the 2001 comes out." He rattled off, examining his new broom from the side.

"Boy, you know about as much about quidditch as Jamie and I, why don't you have a team?" Sirius asked.

"Well I didn't grow up watching it. I didn't even know about league quidditch until I was 11 and didn't know any teams except the Cannons for a while. I don't really know any of the players, except for Puddlemore's reserve team keeper. He was my captain my first three years. I guess if I was going to have to pull for someone it would be The Pride of Portree. They have an amazing front line and I saw Troy and Moran play in the world series with the Irish national team. They are incredible. Ginny likes the Harpies, they are alright, well they are really good, but I can't exactly root for an all girl team now can I?"

"This Ginny that you speak of. You talk about her an awful lot." Sirius said with a grin. "Is she pretty?"

"I only talk about her a lot because she is one of the three females that I actually talk to on a regular basis. And she is Ron's little sister which means I usually see her on holiday as well." Harry justified.

"Right, but is she pretty?" Sirius asked again, refusing to be deterred as James laughed.

Harry thought about it for a minute, it had been awhile since he had seen her after all. He nodded. "She is, in fact now that I think about it she reminds me of a cross between Brooke and mum." He admitted. James looked up at him with a bemused expression.

"How do you figure?" he had asked.

"Well she has red hair, really red, not like Brooke's light blondey red, it is Red like mums, maybe a bit brighter. But she has the same eyes as Brooke. Like same color and everything. Which makes sense as Brooke is Mrs. Weasley's cousin I guess." He said.

James and Sirius shared a grin but said nothing about it, going on with their snowball fight until they were called in to get ready for dinner.

All in all Harry had never experienced a Christmas like that, where he was part of the family, not a guest of the family. He went to bed that night wearing his new pajamas and looking at the pictures on his wall. Wondering what was going on with his friends, if they were worried about him, and how, or if, he would ever get back to them.

The evening was completely different in James' room, he was laying on his bed with his feet up on the wall throwing a quaffle back and forth with Sirius who was laying on the window seat. They were talking about Harry and if he would ever be able to return to his time when there was a quiet knock at his door. He looked at Sirius briefly and stood to go open it. To his surprise Lily stood there, looking nervous, smiling. He grinned and stepped aside, letting her come in.

She looked at Sirius who was still laid on the window cushion and back at James who had just gently closed the door.

"Do any of you ever run around fully clothed?" she asked rolling her eyes.

James glanced over at Sirius who was wearing only a pair of muggle football shorts and then down at himself, he was wearing his warm up quidditch pants and no shirt.

"Be glad I am even wearing these." He said with a grin, "I sleep in my underwear and you are in my room after 11 at night."

"If wasn't in Jamie's room I would be in my underwear too. He just gets pissy if I sit on his stuff without pants on. Speaking of, I am going to bed. You two behave" Sirius added to Lily's amusement. She shook her head and walked farther into the room as it was obvious that neither boy was going to put on a shirt or attempt to cover up in any way. Sirius touched a spot on the wall, making it disappear and walked through

She walked back over to the bookshelf she had started looking at earlier picking up where she left off, perusing the titles. "How in the name of Merlin did he do that?" she asked staring at the spot in the wall Sirius had disappeared through.

"We altered the portus spell for a portkey and changed the walls to let them transport you into the other room, you can do the same into the silver room on the other side of mine." He said offhandedly.

James sat down on the end of his bed, watching her look at his stuff, and smiled. This time two years ago he wouldn't have believed a soul if they had told him Lily Evans would not only be his girlfriend in two years but she would be in his bedroom on Christmas night. He watched her continue over, holding the stuffed dragon from when he was little, to the pictures on his wall. He heard her gasp and she turned around to face him.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, her eyes tearful.

He stood and walked over to where she pointed He saw the different pictures of a very young Harry with her and James.

"Harry pulled them out and gave them to me the other day. He has more in his room, you haven't had a lot of time, you should ask him to show you. They are incredible." He said looking over the pictures that depicted his son's life.

"There are none from about two until his first years at Hogwarts." She said sadly, running her fingers over a picture of an 11 year old Harry wearing a quidditch uniform. "I can't believe they let him play that game at 11. That is so dangerous." She fussed, watching him fly from a picture on his broomstick.

"He is so incredible on a broomstick though. And to think that he had no training at all." He said, shaking his head. "Here I have two pictures you might like to see, I didn't hang them because I didn't want anyone else to see them. Harry gave me the only prints, he said it was different seeing them knowing you now than it was before. Your son is a gentleman Evans, you should be proud." She watched him rummage through his drawer on his side table and pull out two pictures. "He said Sirius gave them to him, my assumption is Siri took them from the house that night. I tried to repair them, they won't fix, it had to have been a curse that broke the frames."

He handed her two photo frames, both were cracked but the pictures inside were perfectly visible.

The first was obviously right after Harry had been born, Lily's hair was a mess and she had tears pouring down her face. She had a thin sheet pulled up over her but you could see her bare shoulders and one of her legs was bent up the sheet thrown between them. There was an incredibly small baby laying on his belly on her chest staring directly at the person taking the picture she assumed it was James. She stared at the photo for a few minutes, stunned at how emotional the Lily in the picture was, and at the fact that, as much of her that was showing in that picture, she wasn't embarrassed for James to see it.

"I think it is a beautiful picture Lils. But this is my favorite" He said as he came to stand behind her. He watched as she looked at the other picture.

In this picture Harry was maybe a month old, you could tell the picture had been taken without Lily's knowledge as she was wearing an old quidditch jersey that read POTTER, it hung right below her bum and she was dancing with a whimpering baby boy as she sang to him. She watched as photo Lily rubbed soft circles on in the baby's fluffy black hair.

James wrapped his arms around her waist letting his hands rest on the curve of her waist, over her thin cotton sleep shirt, as he dropped his head so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "You look so happy here. I love it, I love knowing that the little boy in your arms is mine, I love that I am the one that gave you something that made you that happy." He said quietly.

He could feel his heart beating in his throat, it was very nearly deafening. When she let her head fall back against his chest she sighed, spearing him to the spot. He heard her sniffle and he looked to her face, seeing a tear fall down her cheek. He reached his hand up and brushed it away before taking the pictures from her hands and laying them on the bed gently and turning her to face him. He pulled her closely to him, her cheek rested against his bare chest and her tears ran hot down him. She placed her trembling hands on his stomach and he couldn't breathe anymore.

"This is so stupid." She said as more tears escaped.

"Why are you crying." He managed to ask.

"I am scared." She mumbled, "I am so scared."

"I can understand that." He said softly.

"I just, I see these pictures and I want that so much. And I already feel this incredible pull to love him even as he is right now I love him. But it is like it was written down and I am just following it because someone told me to you know. Like I am following orders." She said looking at him apologetically.

James pulled away from her slightly, holding her at arms length. "Lily, you don't have to do this at all. If you don't want to be with me you don't have to be." He said honestly.

"But I want to be with you, I wanted it even before Harry showed up." She whispered.

James felt his heart melt a bit, "Then you aren't being forced into anything Lils, you just found out our future a little early. It would have been natural progression. We know I would have cracked and asked you out eventually this year. I have wanted this forever. And if it is true that you have been wanting it too. It would have happened." He said looking into her stellar eyes.

He tilted her head up and kissed her lips softly letting them mesh with hers. It built in intensity and he backed up pulling her down to the bed with him when the mattress hit the back of his knees. She went willingly as he ran his hands up her back and into her hair. Their lips broke apart as he ran kisses to her collarbone and neck. She gripped his hair as he rolled so he was braced on top of her, kissing her as he had dreamed of for years.


	21. Chapter 21: Happy New Year

**_So this shortish story of mine?_**

**_Is now 70,000 words and is not done lol._**

**_I am still hopeful that it will be done by Friday though._**

**_Thank you for reading and for reviews._**

**_I am not JK Rowling…Sorry._**

Chapter 21

**Happy New Year**

"I look ridiculous!" Harry yelled from his room.

"Don't be stupid, get out here!" James yelled from the other side of the door.

"No! I am not going!" He replied. "I am getting undressed."

"Harry James Potter, bring yourself out into this hallway right now!" James said sternly.

"Harry, really. We are all in similar robes, it isn't that bad. Besides you can't stay here, Brooke is waiting for you." Sirius called reasonably before turning to James, "How is you yelling at him going to help? He never listens to you anyways." He whispered furiously. James couldn't even retort because it was true.

"Harry, just come out, let me see them, I will tell you the truth, I promise." Lily called through the door.

"What is taking so long? We have got to go." Elizabeth Potter said, climbing the stairs to the kids' chambers.

"Harry is being a bit self-conscious." James said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth knocked on the door softly. "Harry love, just come out sweety, I am certain that you look even more dashing than Jamie and Siri combined." She called through the door.

"HEY!" yelled James and Sirius in unison.

Truth be told the two boys looked very nice, they were both in white dress robes, Sirius' with a high collar and black buttons down the front with silver pinstripes down the entire length of the robes and the slacks underneath. The under dress shirt was silver with a white bow tie. James' robes were solid white, buttons and all. He wore a bow tie and a shiny white shirt that had the popular open chest flair, and the lapels on the robe were a shiny white satin.

"James can you make my wall do the walk through thing? I will get him out." Lily asked.

James looked at her searchingly but followed her into her room and tapped the wall three times to enact the spell.

"Just go downstairs, I will get him out." She said confidently. James shrugged and nodded before leaving the room.

Harry looked up at the sound of Lily's voice.

"What is the holdup Mr. Man?" she said softly.

As she walked closer she saw that he was sitting on the bed, robes thrown behind him, dress shirt unbuttoned, bow tie in his hand, and shoes untied. His mouth was open comically as he looked at her.

She was wearing the robes that her and Elizabeth had gone shopping for on boxing day. They were shimery silver/white with crystals sprinkled artfully across the bust line and hemming of the robes. They were tight at the top, showing a small bit of cleavage and the flowed loosely from the waist. She had paired the robes with white and silver platform heels, making her only a couple of inches shorter than Harry. Harry was speechless. She giggled at his response.

"You look just like James. Though, I think you look a little less dumbfounded. And there is no drool." She joked. He laughed and stood up, walking over to her.

"You look perfectly incredible." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. And I am certain that you will too, once we get you dressed. I believe there is a young lady waiting to dance with you. And you are going to be late."

"I look ridiculous, I cannot go out like this." He mumbled.

"Have you never worn dress robes before?" she asked.

"Once, but they were dark green and looked like my school robes mostly, these do not." He said holding his arms out.

"Let's see. Button your shirt, and tuck it into your slacks and I will help you get ready, I promise I will not let you leave looking less than perfect." She said softly. He looked at her as if he did not believe her.

"Come on Harry, placate me. Let me help my only son get ready for his first big New Year's Eve ball. Or would you rather me get Elizabeth to help? I will if you want, I don't mind, I understand that you see her as a mum." She said, though the slight frown on her face said otherwise and suddenly her sullen mood lately made sense to him.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings any more than he unintentionally had this week he began to do up his buttons. He hadn't even thought about how Lily would feel if he called someone else mum or acted like someone else's son.

"Of course I would rather it be you." He said softly.

She watched as he tied his black shoe and stood, wearing shimmery black slacks and a white dress shirt, open collared like James'. His over robes were a bit shorter than James' and came right to his knees, they were white with black silk edging. She stepped closer and began to button the robes and fixed up his open collar adding one button.

"There, I know you feel like they are missing too many buttons. That is plenty enough to make you look stylish but a bit more modest, unlike your father. Who doesn't have amodest bone in his body." She said with a grin, Harry laughed quietly. "Harry you look very handsome in this. Brooke is going to fall over when she sees you."

"But the white with the black." He whined.

"Looks awesome on you, especially with your dark hair, and if I can be so bold, your eyes are gorgeous."

"They are your eyes." he said softly.

She nodded, "And I am glad to share them with you. I am telling you, this is a very good look on you. Come downstairs with me. Please." She said softly. He held out his tie to her, having been unable to tie it up right. She smiled and took it in her hand, "I think we are going to need your father for this, he seems to have experience." She said, "But that requires going downstairs."

He nodded as she opened the door and stepped out after her. "Are you going to escort me down? Or am I to go alone?"

"I would never make you go alone." He said. Holding out his arm and leading her downstairs.

When they reached the half-way point down the main staircase James happened to glance up the steps. He smiled at the pair of them coming towards him, Lily's hand resting on Harry's arm. When they reached the bottom step Lily kissed Harry's cheek, making him blush before stepping into James' arms.

"We need your help" she said before kissing his cheek and holding out the black bowtie. He took it, looking down at it lying in his hands, suddenly remembering the time his father had to tie his ties for him.

He looked up and Harry and smiled slightly, walking over and wrapping the tie around his neck.

"It took me forever to learn how to do this right you know." He said as he began to fold and loop the fabric at his son's neck. "I think I was 15 before I finally got it right on my own, and right after I did, Siri came by and untied it, took me another 20 minutes to get it right again. Dad was so mad, I wouldn't let him help, I wanted to do it on my own." He pulled the tie together.

Lily watched as Harry just stared at James' face while he talked, she wasn't sure if James even realized how big of a deal this was for Harry. She turned and saw the smile on Harold's face and in an instant knew that even if James didn't, he did understand. She turned back to her boyfriend as he pulled the tie tight, but stopping before choking the 16 year old in front of him.

"We were 30 minutes late for that party, but, I got my first kiss that night." He finished with a wink as Harry grinned.

"So, what you are telling me is that I should untie this and do it myself for a better reward?" Harry joked.

"NO!" Harold, Elizabeth and Lily yelled as James and Sirius high fived and laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o

He was looking around the vast ball room that they were standing in, watching as Sirius flitted off to a pretty little brunette who had been occupying the space by the window. James was holding Lily's hand, walking beside him, Harry nervously pulled at the sleeves of his robes.

"Harry, you look fine, she is going to like it I swear. Honestly, had I not already picked out these robes I would have bought those for myself. They look good." James said, smacking his hand away from his cuff again.

"I feel ridiculous." Harry muttered.

"Well, feeling ridiculous and looking ridiculous are two totally different things." James hissed as a very uptight looking wizard approached them with his hand already outstretched.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I am so happy to see you this evening. I just read your entrance deposition from your auror applications, I look forward to seeing you in the ministry." James shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Crouch. I appreciate that. Of course it is all dependent on my NEWT scores but I look forward to it as well."

Upon hearing the last name Harry turned his attention back to the man in front of him. This was Bartemus Crouch, a much younger man than he remembered. He looked like he was even younger than the memories Harry had seen in the pensieve.

"And you must be Harry, I have overheard my son speaking about you. He is in your year at Hogwarts, you may know him, he goes by Barty. He is in Ravenclaw." He said politely. Harry was pretty sure that he felt all of the blood leave his face. He might have been hyperventilating he wasn't sure.

Apparently Lily picked up on his distress as she cut in suddenly, "It is so lovely to meet you sir but I was wondering if Harry would escort me to punch, I am really thirsty." She said sweetly, not waiting for an answer she grabbed Harry by the hand and drug him away from the questioning and alarmed looks of James and Mr. Crouch.

She had him corralled in a corner by the bathrooms a hand on each cheek. "Harry, Harry! What is wrong? You have to breathe Harry" she said as he dropped, so his hands were on his knees and he was gasping. He didn't speak for several minutes, just gulping in air like he had been suffocating. Suddenly he looked up at her, his eyes glazed over.

"He's here, it's him. I didn't even think. He-he brought him back, He! He was responsible for Cedric dying, he tortured Frank and Alice! They are going to live in an insanity ward because of him. Neville will have no parents. Cedric is going to die! He- He- I am going to kill him!" he growled as he leapt up.

It was a good thing that as soon as he leapt past her James and Sirius stepped into view. Lily wondered how long they had been there listening as they both seemed concerned but aware of what was going on. Sirius had caught him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall as James rushed into the men's bathroom, seeing it empty, he grabbed Lily by the arm as Sirius pulled Harry in and locked the door behind them.

"Harry, you have to settle down." Sirius said still holding him up by the shoulders.

Lily had never seen him look like this, so angry, determined, so passionate about something. There was not a trace of a tear on his face, though she knew from his eyes that all of these emotions were fueled by pain. Most of which was not even his own pain. Harry was out for vengeance.

"You said that it was him. Who was him? Mr. Crouch?" James asked standing beside Sirius and holding Harry's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"His son, Barty Crouch, he is a death eater. He is going to cause so much destruction and pain. If we just kill him it won't happen. None of it. Alice and Frank will be fine. Voldemort won't rise, which means Sirius will still be alive and things will be alright. Even if nothing else changes that will be alright." He ranted, not seeing the looks of despair on the other three faces.

"Harry you can't know that to be true. He might not even be a death eater right now. You said that my cousin helped torture Alice and Frank, she could and likely will do it whether that boy is there or not. And He had nothing to do with Jamie and Lily dying. And if nothing else changes Pete could still bring back Voldemort in which case I will still die." Sirius said somberly.

"Well, that settles it, we can kill him too." Harry said, lost in his fit of anger and rage.

"Harry!" Lily said, shocked.

"You do not mean that." James muttered.

"Like hell I don't." Harry said, frustrated.

"Harry we are not killing Pete, even if, sometimes, he can be a bit of a waste of space." Sirius said lightly, "It really would help nothing at this point."

"I would enjoy it immensely." Harry muttered dropping his face into his hands. James couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, followed quickly by Sirius and then Lily. Harry looked at them all like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry, but you just. You are so rambunctious and you get fired up and so serious, that was not a pun, and you remind me so much of Lily when she used to yell at me." James said, hiccupping for air.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Harry argued, trying not to get irritated.

"We know that. We do, we swear. But you have to see it for what it is Harry. Something that right now none of us can do a damn thing about. Right now you are worse than those tiny little dogs that bark all pissy but with one swing they would be wiped out. Too big for their bloody britches. Right now you are a 16 year old underage wizard, there isn't anything we can or should do about it. But yet you are ready to fight the world." Sirius said, his back heaving with restrained laughter.

"Really Sirius, I am here because you are dead!" he said harshly.

"I think we know that Harry. But he is right, at the moment we are all in school, we can't do a thing about the future until we are living it, Dumbledore said it best Harry, just live. For right now, just live and for once in your life just let the grownups to the fighting." Lily said as she checked her makeup in the mirror for smudges.

Before Harry could say another thing James was adjusting his robes and tie and messing with his hair, he brushed him off and smiled.

"There you go, wouldn't even know anything happened. You two leave first and Lily and I will wait, it will just look like we were in here snogging." James said with a shrug while Lily spluttered.

"Don't worry Lils, they are used to James snogging in here every year." Sirius said as he left the through the door, dragging Harry with him as Lily turned to glower at her grimacing date.

Harry followed Sirius out, grumbling. They made their way through the throngs of ministry workers and people of influence when Harry felt a hand on his arm. He turned quickly, not certain what he was actually expecting. But it wasn't who he saw.

Standing before him was Brooke and he was rendered speechless. Her hair was laced with glitter making the red highlights stand out, fading the blonde into the background. It was twisted and braided away from her face but hung down her shoulders in loose artful ringlets. Her robes were a shimmery black, tight from the bust to her hips where they flared out in layers of ruffles cut a bit above knee high in the front and flowing into a floor length train in the back, white piping rimmed every ruffle. Silver glittered up the front making spirals and flowers over the satin. It sat perfectly off of her shoulders and she wore a diamond heart pendant necklace. He stared at her for a minute before Sirius nudged him back to reality.

"Brooke, you look incredible. You are absolutely gorgeous." He said softly before holding his hand out to her to spin her around to see her entire dress.

"Wow Harry, who knew you cleaned up so fantastically. I don't even know what to say." She said, smiling shyly.

"That's easy." Harry said as he heard music flare up in the next room. "Say you'll dance with me."

"Of course I will." She said before smiling. And without knowing it she pushed all thoughts of murder, death eaters, and dark lords from his head for the rest of the evening.

Hours later as the party goers began to count down the final minutes of the year, Harry was sitting on a low wall that overlooked a frozen pond. Brooke was sitting beside him and they were watching the snow fall above their heads, melting as it hit his warming spell.

"I am sorry I didn't ask you to be my date." He said softly as he ran his thumb over her fingers softly.

He was relieved when she laughed gently. "You don't have to apologize Harry, I understood what you said on the train. And I appreciate it. I am glad that you wanted to do something with me at all."

"I really like spending time with you." He practically whispered.

"I like you too Harry." She replied in barely more than a breath, he saw her cheeks tint pink.

"You really are absolutely beautiful tonight, well, all nights really, but especially tonight."

"Thank you." She muttered, feeling his hand on hers.

"I don't know how to say t right….I mean…I am not lonely when I am with you. It's weird, most of the time I miss my friends from school but it isn't like that with you. It is like I have known you forever. Like, you have always been here." He said, almost questioned.

He looked over at her, meeting her eyes. Her eyes made him feel light headed when he looked into them. His stomach flipped and his heart dropped as it pounded practically out of his chest. But at the same time they made him so calm and peaceful. They made him feel like he belonged there. Like, he was supposed to be right there with her. He couldn't tear his own eyes away from her. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers down her cheek, letting them rest under her chin. Staring into her perfectly clear eyes he did the only thing he knew to do, and leaned his lips to hers, falling into a kiss that was unlike any he had ever had.

0o0o0o0o0o

That night Harry was walking up the stairs to his room carrying his over robes over his shoulder, his shirt already untucked and undone, his shoes tied together and hanging by the laces in his hand.

"I didn't see you much after 11 tonight. How was your first Minister's Ball?" James asked from his own bedroom doorway.

Harry didn't reply until he was walking into his own room. "It was really good." He said vaguely.

James' eyes sparkled. "Yeah? Where did you get off to? Gideon and Fabian were looking for you. Frank came up hunting you out too. Actually I even heard Gideon ask Alice where our sweet little Brookie was. I didn't see you until about 15 minutes before we left when we found the two of you eating puddings in the dining hall. Were you in there the entire time?"

Harry shook his head in response as he threw his shoes into the corner and his robes onto the floor, leaving him standing in his pants and unbuttoned shirt. "No, I was out by the pond and in the garden's mostly." He mumbled.

"Yeah? It was a little cold out there wasn't it?" James asked, fishing for information.

Harry shrugged "Someone once told me that proper wizards use warming spells."

"Oh, I see. So did you and Brooke have a good evening together in the frozen gardens?" James smirked.

Harry couldn't have held back his grin if he wanted to. He placed his hand on his door before saying quietly, bemused. "Well, let's just say, that there were no tears this time." And he closed his door leaving James laughing in the hallway.

"That's my boy." He said loud enough for Harry to hear in his room.


	22. Chapter 22: Quidditch Kisses

**_Can I just say that I love that you all are as torn about his relationship with Brooke as I am?_**

**_Every time they are together I find myself yelling at him._**

**_Even though he has no clue he even likes Ginny at this point.._**

**_Well at least he hasn't realized it lol. _**

**_I am glad you like it, and thank you for reading and for reviewing._**

**_As always, I am Pottermommy, not JKR._**

**_I wish I could say I was her in hiding but alas, I am not…nor am I Dumbledore lol._**

Chapter 22

**Quidditch Kisses**

Harry was sitting on his broom hovering at the edge of the pitch watching the final practice before tomorrow's match. They had only been back in classes for two weeks and tomorrow marked the Gryffindor Slytherin game. Harry had been trying to teach their seeker how to feint properly for weeks, it was not going well. At the moment he was watching Rorey's technique when Sirius blasted a bludger at him playfully, knowing he wasn't even in the scrimmage. Harry rolled over righting himself immediately and what he saw made him sick, he wasn't even fast enough or close enough to stop it. Rorey had dove towards the field after the snitch, he was not feinting, he was actually diving for it, Harry could see it, but he wasn't looking at any of his surroundings. As he dove he whipped his broom tail, sending himself into a spin, careening right into Brooke who had been pursuing a bludger nearby. Both of them went flying the 10 feet to the ground Brooke clinging to her broom for dear life and Rorey flying off his broom. As it fell in two pieces to the pitch without him.

He saw James who was feet away from them catch Brooke in his arms as he and Sirius both poured on the speed, trying to get to Rorey. It was futile, he hit the ground hard. They both reached him at the same moment. He wasn't moving at all, Harry wasn't even sure he was breathing. He was on his knees shouting at him to wake up when James sat Brooke down at his side. Instinctively, he pulled her to his side holding her trembling body tightly against his. Seeing James take over, sending the twins to get McGonagall and the nurse, Harry turned towards Brooke.

He placed both hands on her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurting." He said frantically trying to look at her arms and shoulders. He pulled her training jacket off and silently cast a warming spell.

"Harry, I'm fine." She said calmly, while he continued to panic, he had suffered far too many quidditch related injuries to believe her.

Gently, he pulled her a few feet away from the crowd around Rorey, and used the space to examine every inch of her that he could. Without even thinking about it, he ran his hands down her arms over her shoulders, her collar bone, her knees and ankles, her waist and back before she began to laugh at him.

"Really, I am fine, just a bit shook up, I am fine, I didn't even hit the ground, your brother caught me right at the last minute." She said pulling his face up to better look him in the eyes, those liquid chocolate eyes that transfixed him every time he looked into them, stared back at him.

"You're ok?" he breathed.

She nodded and let go of his face and let her hands drop to her lap. "My shoulder is a bit sore where he hit but I am. I am fine Harry. Perfectly fine." What he did next caught not only her but the whole team and spectators off guard. He pulled her to him and kissed her, full on the mouth, then peck kisses to her cheeks and hands and face, before pressing his lips firmly against hers once, twice, three more times. He didn't even think about it until one of the Prewetts walked back onto the pitch and wolf whistled before shouting.

"Oi, Harry. That is not how you do mouth to mouth!" he shouted making everyone on the pitch laugh.

Blushing, Harry turned to see Rorey sitting up, gasping, James supporting his back and the entire team looking their way. He glanced back at Brooke who was grinning nervously.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, embarrassed. They had shared a few kisses since the ball, and had spent some time together but had made nothing official. And both had adamantly refused information to anyone who asked. They were a mystery to everyone, well until now that was.

"You definitely, do not have to apologize for that." She said, her smile widening.

They sat where they were as Madam Pomphrey had instructed Brooke not to move another inch upon her arrival, she was now looking over Rorey, talking to James and McGonagall. Sirius and the twins must have decided that Rorey was going to be fine because they walked over to Harry and Brooke.

"Hey little cousin, are you alright?" Gideon asked, kneeling by her feet.

"Harry seems to be making sure of that." Fabian said with a smirk before sitting on her other side as Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"I am fine, my shoulder is a bit bungled up, it is sore. But it will be fine by tomorrow. I think he just bruised it when he hit." She said confidently as Harry gently touched her hurt shoulder.

"So…can we officially believe you two are together now instead of just saying it behind your backs?" Sirius said bluntly, causing the twins to laugh and Harry and Brooke to blush.

He looked at her searchingly, he wasn't sure what he expected to find in her face other than the smirk she had been wearing since they pulled apart.

"I think the two of us need to figure that out first." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Well geeze, how many times do you have to kiss a girl in front of half your house for things to be official?" Fabian asked.

Gideon shrugged, "We wouldn't know, we have never been official with anyone before."

They all laughed and Sirius clapped him on the back. "And that's the way to keep it boys." He said roguishly.

"Mrs. Prewett, I am levitating you up to the hospital wing with us to check you out." The nurse said as she walked over and looked at her briefly.

"I am not going to be levitated anywhere." She protested, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"You aren't walking there without a proper examination so in order for you to get there I am levitating you." Madam Pomphrey said firmly.

"Nope, I am not letting you magic me up there. I am fine!" she argued.

Harry recognized this side of her, Ginny would inherit this stubbornness in a few years. Smiling at thoughts of his friend he lifted Brooke into his arms without asking, she gripped his neck and squealed.

"I'll be right behind you Ma'am." He said falling instep behind the floating Rorey.

0o0o0o0o

Three hours had passed and Harry was sitting on the edge of Brooke's bed in the hospital wing, trying not to laugh at her berating the nurse maid for making her stay until dinner. She was just getting worked up again when the door opened and Sirius, James, the entire rest of the team and Lily came through.

"I thought this was a good place for an impromptu team meeting. I just finished talking with McGonagall, and Poms." James said. Harry stood to leave. "Where are you going?" James asked him.

"Er, team meeting? I am going to give you privacy." Harry muttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are my brother, I think it is fine, sit down and stuff it." He said, pushing Harry back down beside of Brooke. "Well I have good news and bad news and fantastic news." James said.

"Well, might as well let us have it." Brooke grumbled to Sirius and Lily's laughter.

"Ok, good news first. You Miss Prewett have been cleared to play tomorrow, all you had was severe bruising, she healed it but you are likely to be a bit sore. Luckily it isn't your swinging arm." He said with a grin as Harry frowned.

"Yeah, it's only the one that holds her to her broom." Harry mumbled.

"I will be fine and it won't be that sore anyways, it barely hurts now." She argued. "Ok, what next?" she asked James.

He looked over to the curtains closed around the bed that held Rorey. "Rorey is out for the game. He has a bad concussion and he had some bruising. His rib cracked and while it is healed it is weakened and if it gets damaged it could puncture his lung. So he is out for tomorrow and possibly the rest of the season depending on what his parents say."

Brooke gasped and held her hand over her mouth, Harry winced, knowing that the boy had to be suffering both physically and emotionally. "That sucks." He said, unable to find any other words.

"But James, we don't have a reserve team. This is really bad, for him and for us." Brooke said.

James nodded. "It sucks, he is feeling pretty badly. He isn't hurting at all. But he is bummed about playing. Especially as this was his last year. I hate it for him. But the team will be fine. So don't let that worry you." He said to Brooke patting her on the head as she rolled her eyes.

"The team will be fine?! How do you figure? James we can't win without a seeker! I get that you and Gid and Ian are good and all but you aren't that good. We aren't playing Hufflepuff we are playing Slytherin. SLYTHERIN! This is a huge deal. What are we going to do?" she cried out.

"She has a point." Gideon said morosely. Sirius and Ryan were both frowning, even the normally unphaseable Fabian was shaking his head looking distraught.

"You have no faith, I have a very simple and already approved plan, and that is our fantastic news." James said with a huge smile.

"Oh really? And what are we going to do oh Captain?" Brooke said sarcastically.

James smiled winningly at her. "Well first you are going to bat those pretty brown eyes at Harry for me, poke out your lip too, pouting always works on Potter men. And then I am going to look at my sweet, wonderful, incredibly talented baby brother and beg him to agree to McGonagall's suggestion of him being our seeker for the remainder of the season." He said batting his own eyelashes at Harry.

Brooke instantly followed James' command and not only looked at him as sweetly as she could but tilted her head and pouted out her lip for good measure.

"NO WAY!" Sirius shouted, practically bouncing.

"You have got to be kidding?!" Gideon shouted.

"We are shoo ins for the cup." Fabian punched the air happily.

"I-I-What about Rorey?" Harry asked nervously looking at the other bed across the hall.

"Harry come on. Do not go all moral fiber on us now." Sirius said repeating the words from a story Harry had told them about his 4th year in school.

"But he can't play." Harry protested.

"Exactly, it isn't like I am kicking him off and putting you in his place, he CAN'T play. You can, and even better than he could to begin with. Come on Harry do you really want to disappoint your only brother?" James whined.

"I'm sure you'll live." Harry joked causing James to stick out his tongue.

"Fine, be that way, I can play too." James said, an evil glint in his eye. "Do you really want to disappoint your girlfriend?"

Harry's mouth dropped as he turned to look at Brooke, who timing it perfectly batted her eyelashes at him and ran her fingers down his arm, making him shiver. "So that's it, all the sudden you are my girlfriend, just like that?" he said, a mystified smile on his face.

"If it will make you say yes? Hell yeah!" Brooke said, causing the entire team to laugh.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled at James, "Well I mean if it's for the good of the team." He muttered. The woop was unanimous as James grabbed him by the neck and ruffled his hair and Brook simultaneously kissed him twice on the lips. Even Lily was laughing at Harry's bewildered expression.

"Ok perhaps we should let these two talk, seeing as you just not only pronounced him team seeker, but boyfriend as well." Gideon said wisely, catching the look between his cousin and friend.

Nodding, James hustled everyone out of the room leaving Harry and Brooke pretty much alone. "So boyfriend huh? Just for agreeing to play a game that I love?" he asked pushing his hand over her cheek to move her hair.

"Well, between me and you, I would have agreed no matter the circumstances." She said with a brilliant smile as he kissed her softly.

0o0o0o0o

The sun was high and bright as the team made their way to the locker rooms Saturday morning. Harry was leaning against the wall examining his new broom, thinking how lucky he had gotten that James had bought it for him at Christmas. He was unusually quiet. The rest of the team was practically turning flips they were so excited for the match. They seemed to think they were unbeatable now. And honestly, Harry had to admit, they were an exceptional team. At least as good as his third year squad, maybe better. James and the twins were incredible chasers, they were going to be next to impossible to slow down. Sirius and Brooke were deadly accurate and fast as lighting with those bats, he didn't envy the Slytherins that got in their way at all. He had seen Ryan make incredible saves, he was a good seeker. He wasn't Oliver Wood or anything but he was good, very good. There was one problem he foresaw. He was playing blind. He had no idea how these Slytherin players played. He was seeking against Regulus Black, even Sirius and James had been known to admit he was good. And he had no idea any of his weaknesses or strengths, the good thing was, they had no idea how Harry played either.

"You are quiet." Sirius said from beside him.

"Just thinking." Harry replied simply.

"Hmmmm about the game, or about the fact that this is the first time your father and mother will see you play in a real quidditch match?"

Harry looked at him and smiled a half smile. "I think you know me too well Sirius."

"Ah but that is my job now isn't it?" he asked.

Harry laughed, "I suppose it is. Tell me about Regulus, what kind of flier is he?"

"I am not going to lie, he is good. I trained him myself until fifth year. He will track you, try and tail you. That is his style. He is a good flier, he is fast. But he doesn't usually see the Snitch first, he just beats the other seeker to it. His reaction time is amazing. If you can feint, you will have him. And don't show reaction when you see the snitch. But I will tell you something. As good as I know he is. I can guarantee you, you are better. You can beat him. And I don't mean by the skin of your teeth either I mean you can seriously beat him."

"Are you ready little boy?" came James' excited voice from his other side.

Harry nodded and smiled at the now expected nickname. Nobody even questioned it. That was just what James called his little brother. It was just them. Kind of like Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail or Moony, it was just a nickname. Only difference being James was the only marauder to use it. Sirius still called him squirt or Romeo, if he was trying to purposely annoy him. Remus went with mini, as in mini prongs and Peter, well Harry didn't much talk to him so he didn't really call him anything.

"You nervous?" he asked as Harry still had a far away look on his face.

"Nope, I am ready." He said with a grin,

"You sure? I was nervous my first game." James said comfortingly.

"But you forget, this isn't my first game." Harry said with a smile before clapping James on the shoulder and heading to the door.

"You are beside yourself at playing with him." Sirius mumbled to James.

James smiled hugely. "I am, I can't believe I am going to get to see him play. I can't even tell you how cool it is."

"You don't have to, not only can I see it all over your face, I am excited too" Sirius said, smiling. "He is too by the way. I think that is what he is quiet about. He never expected this."

James nodded and smiled at Harry who, he was happy to say, just pushed his hand through his hair, messing it up while talking to Brooke. Even Sirius noticed and nudged James playfully.

"awe, look dad, you're rubbing off."

James chuckled, "This is the Harry he was meant to be." James said certainly. Sirius couldn't help but agree.

They made their way out at the sound of the whistle. James shook hands with Lestrange and they were in the air. Harry spun quickly as he watched the snitch race out of sight. Before meeting Regulus' ice blue eyes, each boy smiled at the other and then took off to opposite ends of the pitch.

The match was heated all the way through. Harry watched James and Sirius as he got the chance. He was amazed with how well they played. He didn't have many chances as Regulus kept him busy. He started by employing his tactics he had used against Cho those years ago. But they didn't work, Regulus was a stronger flier than she was. Sirius had been right, he tailed Harry all over that pitch. Harry spun, and flipped, he feinted and rolled. He did lose him several times but the snitch during this game was fast and elusive. They were all freezing at hour 3 and Gryffindor had pulled into a commanding lead of 320 to 140. At this point Regulus was forced to play on the defensive, that proved to be his downfall. Keeping Harry from a snitch was not an easy thing to do. Infact, only one person had ever beaten him, and it wasn't even because he had out flown him it was because of dementors.

He was searching frantically, trying to keep an eye on his team as well, he saw James about 25 feet below him and Sirius hitting a bludger away from Ryan at the other end of the pitch. Brooke was battling with both Slytherin beaters and the twins appeared to be passing the quaffle between them, going in to score.

The clouds turned dark and snow started to fall when Harry saw the flash of gold about 20 feet above him. Glancing the 10 feet back where Regulus was looking around himself, Harry put on a burst of speed and shot up. He heard the crowd gasp and knew that Regulus had to be right behind him. He heard the whistle of a speeding bludger and he rolled the left to avoid it. As he did he felt Regulus swoop up on his right, damn he was fast. Harry could just see the snitch a few feet ahead of them, both of their arms outstretched taking a chance he flipped the tail of his broom over his head holding it with one hand. He jumped feet first onto the front of Regulus' broom and used it to catapult himself forward, grabbing the snitch in his free fall.

He fell for a few seconds when he felt arms grip him around the waist and he was pulled against someone's laughing chest, the next thing he heard was the entire school screaming for the valiant Gryffindor team.

When they landed James turned his son around and hugged him close to him, still laughing at his bold move. "You scared my heart right out of my chest little boy." He shouted above the cheers. He grabbed his face, making certain he was alright. "What were you thinking? You could have died."

Harry shook his head, "I saw you below me right before, you were setting up a play, I knew you would still be there, I knew you would catch me." He said into James' ear right before Sirius ripped him out of his arms to hug him himself.

"You are incredible, do you understand how amazing you are on that broom? Merlin's balls you scared the ever loving shit outta me." He gasped.

"Harry Harry! We won! You won! That was incredible." Brooke yelled as she jumped into his arms. "That was, it was, so stupid I thought I was bloody having a heart attack. Had your brother not been right there. I can't even think about it." She yelled.

He was patted and congratulated and passed from person to person. He hadn't stopped laughing and smiling until he felt Lily's hands on his arms and he looked into her teary green eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, smacking him hard on the shoulder.

"It's fine, I knew Jamie was there." He assured her

She began to assault him over and over, "It is not effing fine, I thought you were going to die! I swear to Merlin you had better hope not a damn thing changes because if it does and I have a say you will never, NEVER play another bloody game of quidditch in your life!" she yelled before kissing his cheek and stomping off.

He turned to see James standing behind him laughing. "Don't worry Harry, in 15 years she won't even remember this. I'll work on her." He said smiling.

Harry turned when someone tugged at his arm, he was again face to face with Regulus Black, who was oddly smiling. He held out his hand.

"Harry, you are an incredible flier. I have never in my life had so much fun playing quidditch. You are mental." He said, laughing.

Harry smiled and patted the green clad boy's back. "I have to say Black, you are pretty damn good yourself. You are fast as all get out. Bloody hell you damn near beat me. It was an awesome match."

"Well, if you ever tire of the Gryffindors and want some new blood to hang around. You know where to find me. It's Regulus by the way." The dark headed boy said, still grinning.

"That sounds good. I will see you around Reg."


	23. Chapter 23: Friends

**_WOW big response on that chapter!_**

**_I am glad so many of you do like Brooke!_**

**_Sorry to those of you who don't :(_**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing! _**

**_I really am not JKR, I promise._**

Chapter 23

**Friends**

February first came and with it came a huge snowstorm. Harry wasn't sure he had ever seen so much snow. James cancelled quidditch practice due to the cold, and Harry suspected, to spend an entire day doing nothing with Lily. Brooke was off somewhere with Alice and a few other of their friends. After an impromptu mini prank war Sirius, Remus, Gideon, Fabian and Pete were all in detention. The only thing that had saved James was the fact that he had been dong rounds when it broke out and hadn't had the chance to get involved.

Harry was walking to the owlery to visit Hedwig. She was sulking. He didn't have anyone to write outside of Hogwarts in this era. His grandparents just sent letters via their own owl and Harry was much like James in the fact that he hadn't really found time to write back. All in all, Hedwig was lonely, and Harry could understand.

As surrounded by people he was, he was missing Ron and Hermione. He missed the burrow and quidditch in the orchard. He missed Fred and George and their eccentric, hyper ways. He missed Ginny and Ron bickering. He missed the way she would get that stubborn look in her eyes before fussing with her brothers. Though granted he could just look at Brooke for that one. He missed being able to hate the people that hurt him and his family in peace, because everyone expected it. Here he was expected to understand that they hadn't made those choices yet. He missed James and Lily being his parents, not his brother and friends, though he wouldn't give up getting to know them for anything. And their relationships were an odd balance of friend/brother/parent. He couldn't even explain it to himself.

As he sat on the sill staring out over the grounds, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig, he heard footsteps and turned to the opening just as Regulus came through.

"Hey Harry. I hadn't expected to see you up here." He said with a smile as he called down a sleek rust red owl to his arm.

"Hey Regulus. I was just visiting Hedwig." He replied.

Regulus laughed as he tied the scroll off, "Sounds fun." He said sarcastically. "You look upset? Girlfriend got you down?"

Harry smiled a genuine smile and shook his head. "Not at all Brooke is great actually, just busy with some friends."

"Then why the depressed face?" Regulus asked as he sent the owl out of the window.

Harry shrugged "I miss seeing my friends from my old school. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, your brother, Remus and my roommates. But it is different."

"Well come on, don't sit here slouching. We will find something to get into, I mean to say we live in a castle, there has to be something to do." Regulus said holding out his hand to pull Harry up. "I couldn't help but notice you left out a member of the fabulous four." He said with raised eyebrows as they walked down the steps.

Harry glanced over with a scowl on his face. "I hate him." He muttered.

"He is desperately pathetic." Regulus agreed, nodding his head. "I know, now don't tell him I said this, when Sirius was younger, before third year, he would complain and gripe about him. He only hung out with him because of James and Remus. I think he would steal the moon for James though." Harry couldn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"You know he loves you right? And that he only left because your parents kicked him out? I don't think he would have voluntarily left his little brother."

It was Regulus' turn to shrug. "It doesn't matter, what is done is done. I can't really be mad at him for leaving when they kicked him out and disowned him, but I can be mad that he stayed gone every break and when I got sorted into Slytherin he got all house rivalry on me when we were here at school. I didn't do that to him when he wrote saying he was a bloody Gryffindor."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, he and James take house colors to heart. I really can't say anything, you are the first Slytherin I have ever even talked civilly to."

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't exactly embraced Gryffindors either but your own brother? I mean it isn't like you can tell the damn hat where to put you." He grumbled.

Harry looked down at his hands and smiled, he had done exactly that. "Where are we going?" he asked looking around himself.

Regulus laughed, "I have no idea. How can living in a castle surrounded by secrets and magic be so dull?"

"My life here has been anything but dull." Harry chuckled. "Come on, I could go for some sweets."

"Where do you suggest we get those?" Regulus asked, suspicious.

"Where else? The kitchens!"

The boys were sitting on the floor in front of the huge fire playing exploding snap with a pack of cards Remus had summoned from his room. The elves were still trying to push more food on them, even though they were full to bursting.

"They are insistent little berks." Harry said, chucking, as Regulus held his hands up in surrender, reluctantly accepting another bowl of chocolate gateau.

"They really are, but I feel guilty telling them no. They seem so happy when we take it." He said looking at the elves fondly.

"You like them?" Harry questioned, this was not the Regulus Harry though he knew all about.

Regulus nodded taking a bite and groaning. "I do, I can't help it. We have an elf at home and I love him. He is always there." Harry's eyes darkened at the thought of Kreacher.

"Oh, I am sure Sirius has told you all manner of nonsense about him. But he is a good little thing, it isn't his fault that mum has him crazy. Sirius too, he sees him and associates him with mum and dad. He is really cruel to him. But I like him. He has always helped me, ever since I was little. When Sirius would step in and take a beating or lashing for me Kreacher would take me and hide me in his cubby. He would read to me. Other than my brother, he was my first friend." He said with a fond smile for his house elf.

Harry just looked at him in awe. "You need to meet Hermione, you would be a great vice president for SPEW." He said shaking his head.

Regulus laughed spitting out part of his dessert. "What in the bloody hell is SPEW and who is Hermione?"

Harry took off on a long winded explanation of SPEW and all it entailed as well as talking about both of his best friends.

They had been in the kitchens for hours, telling stories back and forth, talking about their families and friends and building a massive card castle. So far they had each summoned all of their cards, 8 packs in all, they were on pack 5 now. When the door opened and James and Sirius walked in, followed by Remus and Peter.

"What are you doing down here?" James and Sirius said together.

"I can be here if I want to be." Harry and Regulus replied in unison before laughing at themselves.

"We have been here all afternoon. We are entertaining the house elves." Harry said, smiling at Regulus.

"And trying not to blow them up." Regulus shrugged before accepting a cupcake from a particularly small elf.

"You and bloody house elves." Sirius muttered before sitting on the table closest to the two sixth year boys.

"So, what could a little Gryffindor and Slytherin possibly have in common to talk about all day?" James asked sitting beside Sirius, and looking curiously at the pair in front of him.

"Other than the fact that we both have complete git's for older brothers you mean?" Harry asked innocently, dodging as both James and Sirius threw the muffins that were sitting on the table at him.

He saw Regulus duck a well aimed one from Sirius. He was laughing and smiling at his older brother. Harry was sure that was a first for a while.

"Well, I mean, we both like quidditch, we play the same position. We are in the same year. We like girls, and food, and chocolate." Harry listed.

"We are both the youngest in the family. We have to live up to what we are expected to do in life. We both like defense against the dark arts. Ravenclaws annoy us both but somehow they have the hottest girls in there….Did you say girls? Oh yeah and girls. And then you know, you two prats." Regulus finished as Harry dissolved in laughter, gripping his arm for support.

Sirius smiled at the look of happiness and laughter on Regulus' face, it seemed Harry was good for him. Who would have guessed? He looked over at James who shrugged as if to show he really wasn't bothered with it so Sirius let out his breath and smiled at the younger boys.

"So why don't you two tell us about these Ravenclaw girls?" he said with a grin.

0o0o0o0

That evening Harry was sitting on his bed in his dorm while James laid across the bottom, reading one of Harry's books from his own time.

"So you're sure?" he asked again.

"I told you, he doesn't have the mark. But he knows about the mark so he obviously knows death eaters personally. But he isn't one of them. You keep telling me I have to keep an open mind about Peter and I can't hold a grudge for something he hasn't done yet. Well you have to do the same thing with Reg. I like him, he actually makes me feel like I have someone like Ron. Well he is nothing like Ron but we get on the same way. Just, understand, please. You like Sirius and he came from the same place. You have to give Reg a chance to make good choices too." Harry insisted as he played with James' snitch.

"Alright. For you, and for Siri, I saw how happy he was to talk to his brother again. I can't and won't deny him that. Just be careful will ya?"

"You know me, caution is my middle name." Harry replied with a grin as James threw the pillow from under his head at him.

"Sooooo, Brooke?" he said with a grin.

"What about Brooke?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing for Valentines?"

"Oh no. the last Valentine's I had with a girl ended really badly." Harry said, eyes wide as James laughed.

"Well, you know, those Ravenclaws are a picky bunch, no matter how hot they are." He said through his laughter.


	24. Chapter 24: My Valentine: Part One

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing :) _**

**_Oh, and I am still not JKR._**

**_And Rating warning for this one…Like serious rating warning._**

**_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_**

Chapter 24

**My Valentine**

**Part 1**

"Harry if you do not hurry up and pick something we are going to get caught!" Remus hissed over his shoulder.

"It is not that simple. I have never bought a Valentine's gift before.

"Well we have 20 minutes until dinner and then Jamie and I have rounds or we are going to be in deep dung, pick it, we have to go!" he scolded. "Get the blue one, it is pretty."

Harry looked at the sapphire bracelet in his hand before sitting it down and going with the emeralds. If Lily liked them so much he was certain Brooke would too. He paid and walked out of the store into the streets of Hogsmede.

"You done?" James asked happily.

"I hope so. I don't know much about this." Harry mumbled as he followed the older boys back to the school.

"It is just Valentine's you have plenty of time to prepare." Sirius said turning to smile at him.

"It is tomorrow!" Harry protested.

"Precisely, plenty of time."

"And who did you get all that stuff for that you got?" Harry asked, having not known Sirius had a girlfriend at all.

Sirius shrugged, "Well there is Tilda, and Sammie, Coraline, and Riley, Kirstie and Gwen…I think I am forgetting someone though…Oh Rosmerta, but I am sending hers via owl." He said, ticking down his fingers. Harry stared at him slack jawed as the other boys shook their heads.

"You got the jewelry?" James called from in front.

"Yup. I was with him. That's what took so long." Remus said.

"And the flowers?"

"Well, I didn't get what you said." Harry said.

"No roses? Why not?" James huffed as he began to jog, trying to make it back to school in time for dinner.

"He got her one everbloom orchid. It is exceptional, it was better than a rose." Sirius said sounding just as winded.

"And chocolate or candy?" James continued to tick off his list.

"A whole bag, though I am not giving them as a gift I am taking them with me for the date." Harry said.

"Remmy, did you get him to get an outfit?"

"No, I tried." Remus mumbled.

"I don't need more clothes, honestly James, you are worse than a girl." Harry huffed.

The four marauders laughed as they raced back.

"How are your plans for Lily?" Sirius called to James.

"They are done. It is going to be awesome I can already tell."

"Like snog you to sleep awesome or shag you to sleep awesome?" Sirius replied, hiffing his air.

'Don't-I don't want to hear this!" Harry yelled from behind Sirius as they passed the halfway point.

Remus chuckled as James answered.

"I dunno, I didn't really set it up for that."

"Really? You didn't set it up to get snogged or laid?" Remus asked sounding perfectly normal, the wolf in him gave him great endurance, right now Harry hated him for it.

"Don't answer that!" Harry cried, his chest burning.

All of the boys were heaving with laughter which was bad as they couldn't breathe as it was.

"Awe come on Harry." Peter called.

"Mini, we deserve to know after all these years of his pining!" Remus whined.

"Look Romeo we are going to expect you to tell too." Sirius grunted.

"Well that I don't want to know!" both he and James yelled.

0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready?" James asked as Lily stepped out from her room. He smiled at her short electric pink dress. The shocking pink platform boots set it off nicely, and she wore her Ruby necklace from Harry as well. "You match the holiday." James said with a smile, pulling her by her waist into his arms for a kiss.

"I tried." She said with a grin as she kissed him back. "You look dashing this evening." she looked at his blue dress slacks and silver shirt. "Were you going for Ravenclaw colors?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not at all, though I have been told that they do have the hottest members." He mused.

"Really?" she said, eyebrows raised.

James laughed and shrugged. "So say Regulus and Harry, and as his first kiss was a Ravenclaw, he is hard to persuade otherwise."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "So where are you taking me? We have classes tomorrow, and it is going to be past curfew in just a few hours. Where can we go in that amount of time. " she asked as he lead her out the door closing it and waving his wand.

James turned to her and smiled. "Absolutely no where." He said as he pushed the door to their common room open and led her back inside.

But it was nothing even close to the same as they had left it mere seconds ago. Lily gasped and looked around her. The walls and ceiling had gone blue black and fairies were floating inches below the ceiling, giving the room a soft glow. Vases of Lilies and Roses of all colors sat all over, the floor peppered with a mixture of petals and glitter. Music was playing softly. She recognized the wizard hit as one of the songs they danced to at the ball.

She turned to him as he held out his hand, nervously she placed hers in his and he began to dance with her. He had both hands on her lower back as she laid her head against his chest.

"This is amazing James." She whispered. "How did you do this?"

"Magic." He said slyly as she giggled.

They danced for a long time in each-others' arms, carrying on small conversations as they went until he lead her over to an over stuffed pillow that was sitting on the floor beside a low table, stacked with random fruits, pastries, and sweets. He sat beside her and pulled the lids off of five little pots before pointing to them each in turn."

"Milk chocolate, white chocolate, caramel, strawberry syrup, and marshmallow cream, have you ever tried fondue before?" he said with a grin.

She nodded her head, her parents had just had a fondue style dinner party the previous summer. "Yes, but not all desserts and not with so many dipping choices." She said, smiling.

"Well we just ate dinner so I figured you wouldn't be hungry for real food. But I can always do dessert and this can sit and be fine for hours, I have it charmed." He said.

She leaned over to his pillow and kissed him softly on the lips. He lifted his hand to her cheek, holding her in place against himself.

"Thank you." He whispered against her still lips.

She pulled away slightly, "For what?"

"Agreeing to be mine." He replied.

"James you are supposed to agree to be your boyfriend's Valentine." She said with a giggle that he quickly kissed away.

"I don't mean just that, not just tonight. Thank you for being my girlfriend, for everything. You are an exceptional lady Miss Evans." He stroked her blushing cheek.

"Well I hope you are ready to be stuck with me for the long haul." She said.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life." He replied returning his lips to hers.

In the moments that followed everything else ceased to exist around them. James stared into her luminous green eyes, watching the flickers of fairy light bounce off of them.

"You are really far away." She said so quietly he nearly didn't hear her. Instantly he shuffled on his knees and sat on her pillow behind her, placing his legs straight out on either side of her.

He reached over and grabbed a strawberry after dipping it in both white and milk chocolate he held it to her lips. She let her body weight lean against him and grinned sheepishly as she took a bite.

"mmmm." She moaned as she licked her lips. James, who was watching her face from the side felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I love white chocolate." She said as she took another bite of the strawberry he still had hanging in the air. He nearly dropped it.

Stealthily she turned so she was facing him, her legs over his and wrapped around his torso. She turned and picked up a crème puff before dipping it in strawberry sauce and holding it to his lips. Barely breathing, he took a bite, trying to remember how to chew properly.

"You got awful quiet." She said as she used her index finger to wipe the dripped sauce from his chin before eating the other half of his puff.

"Yeah." Was all he said as she giggled. His back was starting to strain from sitting upright so he leaned his arms back, supporting his weight on them as Lily pulled a caramel dipped cherry from the table and shared it with him. They continued trying foods that Lily picked and dipped for nearly a half an hour while talking and flirting, when she returned back to the white chocolate strawberries, before giving him a bite she took one, moaning about its goodness again.

"Mmmmm. James, this is amazing." She said in a soft voice.

He pulled one hand off the floor and slapped it over his face wiping his eyes roughly and pushing his hair back.

"You have to stop that." He practically growled.

She looked confused but held out the strawberry for him to bite, in his state he bit it hard and swallowed it quickly, leaving the white residue of chocolate all over his lips.

"I have to stop what?" she asked, looking him in the eyes as she licked the extra white chocolate from her fingers. Causing him to close his eyes.

"Merlin Lils, you are so incredibly sexy and I am trying really hard to be good here. To behave myself but you are killing me with the licking and moaning and Oh Jamesing." He said with a tortured expression on his face. Her eyebrows shot up for a second as she caught up to where he was at.

"Oh yeah?" she said in a sultry voice that nearly drove him mad.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely.

Very slowly she inched up his legs, coming to sit directly on his lap in a true straddle. She watched as he gulped, trying to remember to breathe. "I don't remember telling you that you were required to be good." She said. He just looked at her dumbly as she leant down and licked the chocolate from his lips ever so softly. "Mmmmm." She whispered right into his ear.

He couldn't take it, that was enough. He brought both of his hands from the floor and ran them up her bare legs, resting them high under the brilliantly pink skirt. He gripped her thighs tightly and pulled her against him so there was no room between their bodies, only clothing. She gasped as she felt him, harden beneath her. But rather than pulling away she pressed herself harder against him whimpering as he began to kiss her neck.

Needing breath, he leaned away from her and began to unzip her boot. "These have to go." He said huskily, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. It took no time at all for the other one to follow suit. He leaned back towards her and placed his hands against her back, pulling her roughly against his lips. His fingers found the zip on her dress and he opened his eyes knowing that she felt his hands there. She nodded her head, her lips never leaving his, their tongues entwined in a dance of their own. He slowly pulled the zipper down, the fingers from his other hand tracing down the bare skin at the middle of her back as it was exposed. It went all the way to the top of her panty line. When he felt lace beneath his fingers he pulled away from her mouth to look her full in the face.

"If we are going to stop, we need to stop." He said, trying to regain his composure.

She twisted on him causing him to nearly have a heart attack. She turned back around with the other oversized pillow in her hands and placed it behind him before starting on his shirt buttons.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked with an anything but innocent smile.

James shook his head. "No, no not at all." He gasped as she pushed him back onto the pillow leaving his chest exposed and her sitting fully on his groin. "Just ignore me. I have not a clue what I am talking about."

She nodded in agreement and pulled the sleeves from each of his arms so he was laying on the shirt but was no longer wearing it. He lay bare chested beneath her in only his slacks. She was driving him absolutely crazy. He closed his eyes to focus when he felt a warm almost but not quite hot heat trickle down his chest to his stomach and beneath the waist line of his pants. His eyes flew open and he saw her letting white chocolate pour from the spoon she was holding.

With a wicked grin on her face, she put her hand to her mouth and said, "Whoops. It spilt."

James' eyes practically bugged out of his head when she leaned down and kissed the warm, gooey liquid from his sternum.

"I got you all sticky, I'm sorry." She whispered playfully.

"It is quite alright." He croaked back in response. As she kissed lower and licked right below his belly button he sucked in a breath and sat straight up, pulling her upright with him and back into his lap.

He grabbed the shoulders of the dress and pulled them straight down her arms, an easy job since he had already unzipped it. He left himself speechless at the sight of her in a pure lace light blue bra. She flushed a little as he removed the dress from her hands and let it hang around her hips. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her.

"You are absolutely breathtaking Lily Evans." He whispered as he placed his hands on her stomach and ran them up letting them shape the curve of her breasts. She whimpered when he touched them through the thin, transparent lace. He leveled her with a kiss.

Suddenly he was standing with her in his arms, her legs were wrapped around his waist, clinging to him in surprise, causing her dress to ride up from her hips to the middle of her waist. He wrapped his arm under her backside to hold her in place while pulling his wand from his pocket and waiving it quickly, his lips never leaving hers. Once he was through he pointed the wand at the door, causing a squelching sound, indicating he had sealed it shut, and laid her back onto a featherbed he had conjured on the floor. When he finally released her she pulled the crumpled dress over her head and threw it to the side. James stared down at her a look of mingled awe and nerves plain on his face.

"You, you, bloody hell." He muttered before placing his knees on either side of her hips and kissing her hard.

He couldn't get enough of her, after hovering over her for some time kissing her senseless he lay down beside of her propped up on one arm, running his other hand down the contour of her body, always pausing nervously at the sides of her matching lace panties. This time as he paused Lily took it upon herself to push him to his back and undo the buttons on his slacks, pulling them off in one quick motion, leaving him lying, propped up on his elbows, in shiny dark blue silky boxers.

"Well don't you look tasty." She said with a flirtatious giggle.

"Huh?" was all James managed to say.

She smirked and slid the edge of his waistband aside before kissing and licking the remaining white chocolate off of the tender skin beneath the elastic. He groaned in response, weaving his hands into her hair. He pulled her back up to his face as she maneuvered her legs so she was again sitting astride him, though it was totally different when you were in boxers and barely there lace panties. Every movement, even breathing, caused intense sensations, let alone the kissing and moving they were doing. Within minutes both of them were struggling to speak properly. Knowing he was not going to be able to restrain himself much longer if she stayed where she was he grabbed her under the arms and flipped them, laying over her and kissing her passionately.

"Lily, I love you so very much." He said firmly, looking her right in the eyes. There was so much honesty in his words that you couldn't deny their truth.

"Yeah?" she said a smile forming on her lips.

He pushed her hair, sticky from sweat, from her face. "Yeah. In fact I am pretty sure I have loved you since I was eleven years old. I know for a fact that I have been in love with you since I was 15, desperately in love with you for the last year, and needed you permanently in my life for the last 7 months."

"Well, I bet that you didn't know that I love you too. More than anything in this world." She whispered as she ran her fingers over his collar bone, making him shiver.

"You do?" he said with a grin.

She nodded her head, "I absolutely do."

He crashed his lips back onto hers knowing that they were both standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump off together, but both still uncertain. They had recently had some steamy snogging sessions but none of which had led to Lily being next to naked, or in see through underwear either, that was new, and it was slowly killing James. To be able to see her, but not really see her…It was torture. He had touched her but always under her clothes he had never been able to see everything before. It was freeing, invigorating, terrifying, sexy as hell, and he desperately wanted more, but he didn't know if she did.

He brushed her shoulder with kisses, sliding the strap down to leave it bare, repeating the other side. He kissed along the top of her bra line, over the swell of her breasts, she pulled at his hair. He let his eyes meet hers as he snaked his hand under her back, holding the clasp. He saw no resistance in her eyes so he let it come loose and pulled it from her body.

Lavishing every part of her with kisses and nips and bites, he found himself on his knees touching her, the center of her panties pushed to the side. She cried out in release and gently he pulled his hand away to look at her, both of their eyes hooded with unconcealed lust.

"Lily." He said, his voice hitched.

"Don't-don't stop." She panted.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked leaning closer to her, letting the palm of his hand lean against her hot silky skin, not moving it, just putting pressure.

"I don't want to stop. Just-just, you know that I have never." She said timidly, and he saw a shadow of fear and nerves flare up in her eyes.

"I do know." He nodded. "That is why I want you to be sure." He said as he let his fingers slip back into her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Please. I want it to be now, with you." She whimpered.

He nodded and asked her no more as he slid her panties off and looked at her fully for the first time, never stilling his hand. He managed to wiggle free of his boxers and she looked at him with wide eyes as he placed himself outside of her. Placing his hand against her cheek he balanced himself on his elbows and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I really, really do love you, you know?" he whispered to her lips.

"I know." She replied as he pushed himself inside of her.


	25. Chapter 25: My Valentine: Part Two

**_Thanks for the reviews and reading…_**

**_I am glad it got such a positive response._**

**_And for those of you who are using my transplant the name method.._**

**_Uhm you'll be doing that a lot this chapter._**

**_This kind of backtracks in time so it begins at the start of Lily and James' date._**

**_High T+ at the very least…._**

**_Not JK, she doesn't write these scenes out lol._**

**_Well if she does she doesn't publish them._**

Chapter 25

**My Valentine: Part 2**

"Leave it unbuttoned!" Sirius said, pulling his hand away.

"I don't like it like that." Harry protested, trying to add buttons to his white open collared shirt.

"Leave it unbuttoned!"

"But, I don't want it that way!" they wrestled over his wand for 5 minutes before Remus cut in.

"Sirius you are straddling your Godson, get off of him." He said rolling his eyes before smiling at Harry as he stood. "Definitely leave it undone."

"But." Harry whined.

"Look we have all, well excluding Pete, individually had more dates than you, and we have lived in this time our whole lives. Sirius has had more dates than anyone in the school and that includes Gideon and Fabian combined. It looks good. She is going to like it. Just listen to us and leave it alone." Remus said with a huff as he pushed Harry's hands from his collar.

Sighing in defeat he tucked the tails of his shirt into the pants.

"They are too tight to tuck it in, did you shrink them or something?" he mumbled as he struggled with the dark wash bell bottoms.

Sirius chuckled at his plight. "No, but I think you may be experiencing that growth spurt Jamie told you about." He pointed his wand at the hems of his pants to make them longer.

"Are you going to make them looser?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. They look fine, you had them too loose anyways." Sirius laughed.

Grumbling he finally managed to get tucked and buttoned, well half-buttoned in his opinion, but buttoned. Remus handed him the gift bag and the candy that he stored in the expansion pocket of his coat.

"Put the coat on." Sirius said as he started to walk out the door.

"Don't put the coat on." Remus argued.

"Just put the bloody thing on."

"I'm telling you, you don't need it, don't put it on."

Harry settled by throwing it over his arm and rolling his eyes.

"Well why even take it if you aren't going to wear it?" Sirius huffed.

"His cloak is in the pocket you twat." Remus growled.

"Oh, yeah, right." Sirius said, remembering.

When the three boys finally made it into the common room Sirius was immediately stripped from the by a raven haired seventh year by the name of Kirstie, Remus was waived over by a tall brunette, though Harry couldn't remember her name. He was planning on sitting, thinking that Brooke wouldn't be ready yet until he saw her trademark strawberry blonde hair, hanging in loose waves down her back. He quickly pulled the orchid from the bag in his pocket, improvising a bit and walked up behind her, using the noise level in the common room for cover.

He silently leant down and kissed her cheek, placing the flower in front of her as he did.

"Are you ready to come with me?" he asked her with a smile.

"Harry Potter, that could be taken in so many ways." Fabian said from his seat beside her, smiling maliciously.

Harry blushed and whacked his friend in the back of the head. "I think she knew what I meant."

She giggled and took his hand, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, hadn't planned on it." He said with a sly smile. She turned to her cousins, Frank and Alice who all shrugged. "You can try Jamie, Siri and Remus too, they don't know either."

"Well then lead the way I guess." She replied as he pulled her from the common room.

They walked the halls freely as curfew would not be up for several hours. Harry held her hand, lacing his fingers in hers. He took her to the seventh floor and made her close her eyes before kissing her lightly and moving her so her back was to a stone wall.

"Don't move." He said, keeping her eyes closed she stayed still, even when his hands left her.

"Come on." He said pulling her forward a few seconds later.

Her eyes widened as she entered the room stepping tentatively on the springy mossy floor.

"Uhm, when did we go outside?" she asked looking around at the dusky forest clearing they were standing in, complete with trees, grass, flowers, vines and a fire burning in the sunken middle.

"We aren't outside. We are in a replica of one of my professor's classrooms from last year." He said with a smile as she turned and looked around her.

"Your professor taught in a forest?" She asked him, touching a very real tree.

Harry chuckled, "No, he taught in an enchanted classroom, he was a centaur. I thought it was an incredibly cool bit of magic then, still do in fact."

"You had a centaur for a professor?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded and laughed at her expression. "I also had a half giant and a werewolf. They are the best professors I ever had." He said fondly.

"How? How did you do this?" she stammered still staring around her.

"It's magic." He said playfully before pulling her back into his arms.

"Apparently. I have heard it can do amazing things."

"It can." He replied with a cocky grin, making her laugh. "I have something for you."

She giggled at the excitement on his face. "You aren't going to wait until later?" she asked, as they had just gotten into the room.

He shook his head, "Absolutely not, I am not patient enough for that." He said making her laugh.

"Aye, you do lack patience." She agreed as he stuck out his tongue before handing her the gift bag.

"You really didn't have to get me a gift at all, the flower was enough. It is beautiful" she said looking at the Orchid she had laid on a stump.

"Actually, I am pretty sure that it is a boyfriend's requirement to get his girlfriend a Valentine's gift. I mean I can't be certain, I've never actually had an actual girlfriend before. I mean I've kind of dated a girl but it wasn't official, and I never actually said she was my girlfriend…I-I- I really don't know why I am telling you any of this…Just open the present." He said, shaking his head as she giggled at him.

He watched her eyes light up as she pulled the long black velvet box from the wrappings and opened it to reveal the emerald bracelet. "Harry this is way too much." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Well I have been told, a million times recently, that as a Potter it is my job to make an impression and to understand that nothing is too much. So no, it isn't, and I thought the emeralds would look good with your hair." He said with a shrug as he clasped it over her wrist.

"You know they match your eyes too." She murmured into his ear.

"I have heard that somewhere before too." He said with a crooked grin as she pressed her lips against his.

"It is beautiful, I will never take it off."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Remus told me to get sapphires but I wasn't too fond of them." He said with a shrug.

She laughed, "The boys helped you pick it out?"

"Of course, I told you, I'm a first timer here, give me a break."

"You know this begs the question." She said as she pulled him over to sit under a large tree.

"What question?" he asked naïvely.

"If this is your first time at all of this. What else, have you not done."

His face drained of color and he stammered. "Uhm- I- I-I have never been to Egypt, or watched a regular season quidditch game live."

She laughed at his answer "You know that is not what I meant Harry."

She could feel his nerves rolling off of him. "Why?"

"Well, we have been dating for right at a month. We were talking and flirting before then. And you have never done more than kiss me, so I was just wondering. Besides, I am used to your brother and Sirius' speed, and you are certainly not as fast as them." She said with a smile, as he avoided her gaze by playing with her hand.

"I am not my brother. Or Sirius for that matter." He said quietly.

"No you certainly aren't, thank Merlin for that." She replied, turning his face to look at her.

"Look, if we are going to date we have to know things about each other Harry. These kinds of things, it is how you set limits."

"Er, limits?" he replied dumbly.

"As in how far we are willing to go, not to go. Well how far have James and Lily gone? I am sure they have a set limit." She said with a shrug.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." He said, trying to shake the images out of his head as she continued to laugh at him.

"Fine, I will start. I have never gone all the way. Ever. I have only come close twice and they were with the same guy, who I dated for 9 months." She said, her face heating up.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You haven't?" he said, cocking his head sideways.

"No, have you?"

"I told you, you're my first girlfriend." He spluttered.

She rolled her eyes "Sirius Black has never had a girlfriend and he hasn't been a virgin since he was 15."

"I told you that too, I'm not Sirius." He shrugged. "I haven't, but I haven't even, well I mean to say. What I have done with you, that's all I've done. Kissing is the extent of it and other than you I have only kissed one other girl…And only once."

"But you know veela." She argued. "Surely I have more competition than that."

He laughed. "You have virtually no competition. At all. I was serious, I am completely new at this. I am not Jamie or Sirius or even Remus. Certainly not Gideon and Fabian. I had a crush on the same girl from third year until fifth year when we kind of not really dated but went on one horrible date, which was Valentine's. I'm telling you I am horrible at this."

She scooted closer to him letting her legs fold to the side since she was wearing a skirt. "I think you are very good at this." She said, then leaned forward to kiss him it was different from their other kisses. Possibly because of what they had just talked about, maybe because they were completely alone. Or even because they were in the middle of a forest clearing at fireside as dusk fell and the stars were starting to shine. Whatever it was, there was a heat between them that hadn't been present before.

Suddenly Harry found himself pressed against the tree with both of her hands against his chest, gripping his white shirt. Not knowing quite where to put his hands he placed them on her waist, letting his fingers rest on her back. As their kisses intensified he pulled her against him, eliciting a whimper from her lips that rendered him senseless. With that one sound there were no more thoughts, no more what if's, no more nerves.

His hands slid down her sides to her hips and he pulled her up into his lap, she smiled against his lips and placed a knee on either side of him. His hands fell to her legs, feeling the material of the tights she wore and the hemline of the skirt that was riding impossibly high.

"You are wearing a skirt." He said breathlessly as she kissed his jaw.

"You only just noticed?" she giggled as she returned to his mouth.

"Not what I meant." He said to her lips as he continued kissing her as she giggled softly and pulled away.

"I know what you meant." She said, allowing her weight to settle on his lap, still straddling him.

"You don't play fair." He pouted.

"I don't remember ever saying I did."

He laughed and kissed her lightly, still running his hands up and down her thighs.

"I like the skirt." He said with a wicked grin.

"I am glad." She replied, wiggling a little bit so she was farther into his lap, her chest nearly touching him.

He looked down and watched the fabric slide farther up the outside of her leg, biting his lip.

"I REALLY like your skirt." He amended as she giggled.

"I brought something for you." He said, summoning his jacket to him.

"Something else?" she said, eyebrows raised.

He nodded and smiled, "Well this is for both of us. I thought it would come in handy." He said as he pulled the bag of sweets from the internal pocket and sat it beside him.

"We can try that later, for now I am happy right here." She said returning her attentions to his mouth.

He ran his fingers through her hair, letting his hands slide down her shoulders and caressing the outside curve of her breasts and waist, coming to a rest on her hips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry was walking side by side with Regulus discussing their Charms essay when James and Sirius came up behind them, each slinging their arms over their shoulders, James beside Harry and Sirius between the two.

"So how was your Valentine's plans kiddos?" Sirius asked happily.

Regulus shrugged, grinning at his older brother, "I am sure I had less girls than you but it was good." He said.

"I don't think anyone had as many girls as Siri." James joked, high fiving Regulus behind Harry and Sirius' backs. "And how went yours little boy?" he directed towards Harry.

"It was, it was amazing. Really, really good. I-I- I can't tell you about it." He said blushing before grabbing Regulus by the cloak and dragging him away.

James and Sirius exchanged bewildered looks.

"I think our little one may have crossed some lines last night Prongsie." Sirius said with a grin.

"I don't know if I even want to know or not." James muttered.

"I will find out. So do I get details about last night?"

"It was… well to copy my son, amazing, really really good. Uhm…you don't think that's what happened with him too do you?"

Sirius shrugged. "You were 15. He is a year older than you were."

"That thought scares me."

Sirius chuckled, "Just the thought of you procreating is enough to scare most of us Prongs. Now, those details."

"Alright, well it wasn't precisely planned. But I had set up chocolate…." He began as they walked to transfiguration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I talked to the squirt." Sirius said as he threw his books on the sofa beside of Lily.

They both looked up. "Yeah?" James said, the obvious question on the air.

"He had a really good Valentine's" he replied as he sat on the floor.

"How good?" James asked.

"Oh it was good. But nowhere near as good as yours." He snickered before Lily hit him in the back of the head with a book, causing him to yelp.

"Thanks for that." James grumbled.

"Anytime mate. Anyways, it was all over the clothes stuff. Nothing to be stressed about."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed for him." James chuckled. "I am so confused." Earning him a whack from the same book that hit Sirius.

"How about you be the relieved parent. I don't think you should be disappointed, he is practically walking on air."

"He wasn't disappointed then?" James asked, dodging Lily's hit.

"Not at all. I don't even think that thought entered his moral little head. You have a little gentleman on your hands Lils." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I don't know how when he is related to you lot." She mumbled opening her book to study.


	26. Chapter 26: When Two Worlds Collide

**_I think I died a little inside when I wrote that last one…._**

**_Thank you for reading and for reviewing._**

**_So as it turns out this is likely NOT going to be done by Friday :(_**

**_It was only supposed to be 15 chapters…_**

**_Well we are 11 past that and it isn't over…_**

**_I think it will be done by Monday though._**

**_Who knows it might be done Friday.._**

**_I hope you aren't disappointed I am sorry._**

**_I got carried away._**

**_But hey, I think 25 chapters and over 70,000 words in less than a week_**

**_Was a really good thing…It just got too long._**

**_Anyways, I am not JKR…I don't stick to deadlines :(_**

Chapter 26

**When Two Worlds Collide**

April had blown in blustery but warmer than normal. Harry, Brooke, Alice, Frank the twins and Regulus were sitting on a low wall looking out over the courtyard talking about the coming Hogsmede weekend, they had been snowed out in March so this weekend was Quidditch on Saturday and Hogsmede on Sunday.

It was rather surprising how well Regulus fell in with the other Gryffindor 6th year students. Harry knew he was having trouble juggling the Slytherin expectations and his new friends but he was trying. It made him wonder briefly if he had been too hard on Peter. But then his anger at the Peter he knew from his own time surged forward and pushed the thought from his head.

"Harry are you ready for the match tomorrow?" Regulus asked as he played chess on the walk with Fabian.

"You know you are a Slytherin, you aren't supposed to cheer for us." Frank said laughing.

Regulus shrugged. "If I am going to get beat, the person that beat me had better win the bloody cup."

"I am certainly going to try. James might kill me otherwise." He mumbled as he kissed Brooke's palm.

His mind drifted off to the last time he had held the cup in third year. It was one of the best memories he had in his life. Until now, meeting his parents and spending this time with Sirius and Remus, even the Prewetts and Regulus, this had been amazing. He wondered what they were going to do…How was his being here going to change anything? Or would it all just stay the same?

He turned his attention back to what they were going to be doing on Saturday and Sunday. when Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up to the group, joining in the conversation.

"He bloody well hope he catches that snitch." James grumbled as Sirius affectionately tosslled Harry's hair, being used to it by now, he just left it.

Harry glanced over to the left and nearly fell off of the wall in shock. Walking towards him was Ginny. His Ginny! From his time! She was grinning as she saw him notice her. Without really thinking he ran towards her and lifted her into a hug, spinning her in a circle.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled frantically, looking around her to see how this was possible. "Am I dreaming?"

She laughed at his excitement. "No I am not a dream Harry. I have come to get you." She said with a smile. His smile faultered slightly, was he ready to leave?

"How ever did you find me?" he questioned. "Why do you look different, how long have I been gone? How is everyone? Merlin what is going on with the war!" he barraged her with questions.

"You will get your answers, but right now, first, I need to get you away from your friends." She said pointing at the group of confused looking teens walking their way, and one irate looking Brooke. "Girlfriend?" Ginny questioned as she looked at Brooke, her eyes oddly pulled together in the middle. He nodded quickly, trying to figure out how he was supposed to explain this.

"Harry are you planning on introducing us to your pretty friend here?" Sirius asked walking up and looking her up and down. Ginny laughed in response.

"Not you I'm not." Harry said pushing him to the side playfully. "Ok Ginny, this is Gideon, Fabian and my girlfriend, Brooke Prewett." He said giving her a knowing glance as she looked at her uncles for the first time. "These two remind me so much of Fred and George, honestly it is like being back at school with you all." He said pointing to the boys. "This is Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice. These three, I am sure you have heard me talk about before, Peter, Remus, and Sirius, my brother's friends." He watched as her eyes narrowed at the mention of Peter's name. This is Regulus, my best friend, and Sirius' little brother. And then I know you know him and have heard a ton about her, you know James and this is his girlfriend, my future sister in law, Lily." He finished pointing them all out.

At the words being back at school with you, Lily and the marauders caught on quickly to what was happening. They all wore forced smiles and Lily looked about to cry. Ginny reached out and hugged James and Lily, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you James, and to meet you Lily." She reached out to Sirius and hugged him too as he stuck his tongue out at Harry. "You too Sirius, I have heard a lot about you over the years, it is almost like I know you already." She said, her eyes misty, then to Harry's surprise she hugged Remus as well. "And you too Remus."

Harry cleared his throat as Brooke took his hand. "Right, well guys, this is Ginny. My friend Ron's baby sister." He said with a smile.

"How old is your friend if she is his baby sister? She is older than you." Fabian asked chuckling.

"Bloody hell, you are older than me." Harry exclaimed, silencing at the look that was so reminiscent of Molly Weasley that his lips practically snapped together.

"Ron is Harry's age, I am the youngest of the sisters, therefore they all insist on me being the baby." She answered, covering Harry's outburst.

"It is good to meet one of Harry's friends from Beauxbattons. What was your surname did you say?" Brooke asked, a fake sweetness in her voice, Harry cringed at how mad she had to be about him hugging Ginny. But he had missed her so much, he hadn't even realized it till he saw her.

"Oh Ginny W" Harry started before being cut off by Ginny.

"Ginny Potter." She said with a smile.

Harry's head nearly snapped off his neck as he looked at her. James' mouth had dropped and Sirius had started to laugh.

"Oh are you related to the boys?" Alice asked.

"You could say that, I married into the family a few years ago." She said with a grin at Harry, who was speechless.

"Oh, Oh, well it is really great to meet you!" Brooke said, visibly relaxing.

"You too." Ginny said stiffly, causing James to snicker and Sirius to outright laugh. "If you all don't mind I really need to steal Harry and James for some family stuff, Sirius, Lily you two might as well come too." She said with a smile.

"Of course, not a problem." They all chimed, Brooked kissed Harry goodbye and the sixth years began to walk away.

When they got out of sight Ginny slapped Harry in the back of the head causing him to yelp and grip his hair. "Bloody Hell!" he yelled as she pushed him forward.

"I can't believe you would kiss her in front of me!" she growled.

"She's my girlfriend." He tried to justify.

"Yeah, well, I am your pregnant wife, I count more." She fussed as she took his arm and drug him into the school, leaving the marauders and Lily trailing behind laughing at his predicament.

"My PREGNANT WIFE!" he shouted looking at her flat stomach and back at her face, he thought he might faint. He looked back at James ashen faced.

"Yeah, not so easy being confronted with your future huh?" he said in a singsong voice.

"Uhm, Mrs. Harry Potter, do you mind telling me where we are going?" Remus asked politely to a gail of giggles and Harry's glare.

"Room of Requirement." Harry and Ginny said together, making him blush and her laugh.

They walked through the door after Ginny had paced and came into what appeared to be a sitting room."

James looked around himself in awe. "This is the summer house!" he said in delight, wandering to the mantle to look at pictures.

"That it is." A male voice said from a doorway behind them. Harry stopped, his mouth on his chest as he stared at an older version of what could only be himself.


	27. Chapter 27: Choices

**_Well that was out of the blue!_**

**_And a rare cliffhanger too._**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

Chapter 27

**Choices**

"I am so confused." Harry said looking at himself standing just a few feet away.

He was older that much was certain, he was even in height with James, who was staring at him in shock, along with the other three marauders and Lily. The older Harry laughed at his younger self.

"I can appreciate the sentiment." He said with a smile, until Ginny turned and resumed her smacking of the young version of himself. "Er, why are you hitting him? Or rather why are you hitting me?"

"He, I mean you, I mean he….. He kissed that girl right in front of me!" She wailed running to the Harry that was already her husband, he was smirking.

"Gin, he's not your husband yet, love." He murmured into her ear.

Harry was transfixed at watching the two of them. He married Ginny? How did that happen?

"Yes but he starts dating me less than 8 months from when he left." She whimpered "And here he is snogging a girl right in front of me."

The older Harry raised his eyebrows. "To be fair, you were snogging Dean weeks before you and I started dating, so I think you are even, especially as I saw you on a number of occasions." He said smoothly, making her blush.

He let her go and walked over to James, hugging him, James returned the hug patting him twice on the back, he did the same to Lily, who started to cry on his shoulder. Once James had taken her from him he reached out a hand to Sirius who pulled him into a hug before he turned to Remus.

"I don't even know what to say to you. I have had my time to make peace with Sirius passing, and when I left here I had spent so much more time with him but you. I never even thought about the fact that you could be next." He said before pulling Remus into a crushing hug.

"I will explain everything, everything. Right now. Because when it is all over, you have a decision to make." He said, looking at his younger self gravely.

'Me? Why me? You are older, you should make it." He protested, causing Ginny to laugh. He looked at her suddenly taking a step closer, happiness overflowing his confusion. "I cannot believe you are here! I have thought about you so much. I talked about you too, ask them, they questioned me nonstop before Brooke. Who by the way is your cousin…Sorry about that." He muttered guiltily causing everyone to laugh. "So are you going to tell us what is going on?" he asked, turning to himself.

He motioned for everyone to sit down and then began. "Alright this is what I know. I came back. When I did I woke up right when Dumbledore was supposed to pick me up to take me to the burrow, you missed a great summer by the way. Anyways, I didn't remember any of this. Ever, not until the final fight with Voldemort. He is going to attempt to kill you, well me, again, and he will fail. But when you wake up and the battle is completely over and he is dead these memories will flood back to you in waves. In fact you will lock yourself in your dorm room for three days until Ginny breaks her way in. I have spent the last 7 years staying after work, going to the department of mysteries, studying my arse off, working on weekends and days off to create a time turner that could bring me back here and then take us home again. I had to give you a chance." He said simply.

"A chance at what?" 16 year old Harry said, looking himself in the eyes.

"A chance to decide your own fate. And I am going to give you both choices both outcomes, and you have to choose. I know it isn't fair but it is what is going to happen."

Harry nodded his understanding and for him to continue.

"When you go back. Nothing changed, everyone is still dead, Peter is still a deatheater. Regulus became a deatheater, though he turned at the last minute and died because of it. Remus is going to die in the final battle, him and Tonks, his wife, leaving you as godfather and guardian to his son Teddy, who is absolutely amazing by the way. Really Remus he is the greatest little kid I have ever met." He said looking Remus in the eyes.

"Nothing changes?" Harry choked.

"Nothing, at all. You will fight Voldemort after a lot more suffering and death, Fred will die, Remus and Tonks will die, Dumbledore will die, Snape will die, Lavendar is going to die, Dobby, Hedwig, they all die. But you will win, you will beat him. Once he is gone, the world will rebuild, you are going to get back together with Ginny. You will get married right after she gets out of school, you are a very successful auror and upon your return to public you will inherit all of Potter estate, you will find the manor and the other properties. Teddy is going to become your whole world and now you have a baby on the way. You are happy, happier than you have ever been."

"But they all still die." Harry said as he dropped his face in his hands. It was Ginny who first made it over to him.

"They do, and it will bother you everyday. You stay up at night thinking about them all. I see you, I try to help but there isn't much I can do." She said sadly.

He looked into her brown eyes and suddenly everything clicked into place. "She has your eyes, and she acts so much like you. I like her because she is like you." He said in awe, looking over her shoulder at himself.

"That is my assumption too. When the memories came back and I remembered everything, and being here, I realized that I felt at home with Brooke because she was so much like Gin. She was my link back home, and when I got back home it didn't take but three months for me to realize I missed her when she wasn't with me, and just a few months later I saw her kiss Dean and thought I was going to die, and then another few months for them to break up and me to get up the courage to kiss her in the middle of the common room."

"Ron doesn't kill you?"

Harry smirked in response "He gets over it fairly quickly."

He looked over at Ginny, "I had no idea, I swear." He said "I never would have kissed her if I knew."

"It's alright, I don't blame you for it, you are a 16 year old boy, you should have a girlfriend." She shrugged.

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded, smiling at him.

"It's mine?"

She hit him again. "Yes dumb arse. You are my husband."

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked looking at her stomach.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell."

"Can you feel it in there?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"A little. Here, see." She said, pulling her shirt up and placing his trembling hand on her stomach.

It wasn't as flat as he remembered it, and it was hard. His eyes widened as he looked at her, then he turned to James, a bewildered expression on his face. James walked over and put a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked up at his older self and blushed.

"Sorry." He murmured pulling his hand back.

He laughed in response. "You don't have to apologize, you're me, she is your wife, it's your baby."

"Oh, right." He said, shaking his head in confusion. He sat back down with James beside him.

James looked at his older son, "How do you get back? When?"

"Well originally, I will go home on Sunday. This is bad, really bad, and this is why I am giving you the choice. Remember that you won't remember any of this until you are 18, after the final battle. On Sunday you will go with your friends to Hogsmede. You are going to be kidnapped, everyone but Frank and Alice. You will be missing for 3 days, Gideon and Fabian are going to be killed in front of you after being tortured for days. You are going to be put under the cruciatus curse trying to protect Brooke. They are going to take Reg away, you won't ever see him again, though I know that he joined the death eaters but I believe now it was forced. Though you should know, in the end he fights him, he died a horrible death, alone, fighting him." He looked at Sirius for a moment.

"No matter what happens, from this moment, you will be proud of your brother. He was a good man, and you will treat him like one. He was one of the first war heros." He looked back at Harry, sitting by James.

"You are going to protect Brooke with everything that you have with in you. But when you refuse to join them they will kill her, she is going to die in your arms. You will hold her and she will be lifeless and you will be staring into her blank eyes and all you will remember is Ginny laying lifeless in your arms in the Chamber and in that moment you cry out to just go home. And you will wake up against that window, not remembering any of it."

"They all die." Harry said blankly

"Everyone in this room and in your group of friends will either die or live lives worse than death. But you will live, you will be happy. Lives will go on."

"I can't live and let them die!" he cried out.

"Ok, I understand, I do. I think about it everyday. So here is what happens. You go back with Ginny, I will stay here. I know how to kill him. I know where everything I need to destroy him is right now. I have everything I need to do it with me. I am going to steal James and Sirius and they are going to help. On Sunday you will go with your friends, I will go under the cloak and when the attack happens I will step out dressed as James. You and Ginny are going to go back right then. I will save the others, but Harry Potter, James' little brother will die at the hands of Voldemort."

Harry, in his 16 year old form nodded, agreeing with everything he said. James was frowning and Lily was crying. Remus and Sirius stood with their arms crossed. Peter looked concerned.

"Here is the catch. They will live, all of them but it will change the future, I can't promise you that you will even be born at that point, or that you will end up with Ginny or that you will have this baby. Everything that we have in my time, we may not have any of it. I can't guarantee you any kind of happiness if things change." He looked at Ginny who was smiling slightly.

"Harry, you can't change anything, you are happy. Look how beautiful your wife is. She is perfect, you are going to be a father." James said into his ear.

Harry looked at Ginny. "It could hurt you if I change anything." He croaked.

She nodded honestly "But it will hurt you if you don't."

"Harry I don't want you to do this, I want you to leave it the same. I want you to grow up and be happy." Lily cried coming to sit on the floor infront of him laying her head in James' lap.

Sirius spoke next, "Harry we aren't worth this. You have to let fate play out. Your child is thriving and growing. You adore Remmy's son. You are a good, brave man."

Harry looked up into his own eyes. His older self was leaning against the wall with his lips pursed and his arms crossed. "What do you want me to do?" he plead. "You have lived the life, please tell me what to do."

"I can't. I love my wife. And Sirius is right, I adore Teddy and I am so happy about being a father. The war is over and people are happy and living new lives. But there is a lot of sadness over family members that have been lost to the war. There are a lot of people who were ripped apart, including yourself, you have the power to stop it."

He looked at Ginny. "I can't let them all die." He said, pleading for her to understand.

"I don't want you to. Harry, I love you with all of my heart, you are my everything, I want you happy and watching you grieve for them still, kills me. I want you to save them, they are your family, they are now my family. Save them." She said.

Harry looked around at everyone in the room his eyes stopping on Lily's tear streaked face. "Save them." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28: Planning A Goodbye

**_Thank you for the incredible amount of reviews._**

**_It was staggering…_**

**_I couldn't answer everyone back and not give away the end…_**

**_So I sent no PM's but thank you thank you thank you._**

**_To one guest reviewer b/c I can't PM you- I am sorry you don't like him with Ginny, _**

**_And that you feel it ruined the story _**

**_But I won't apologize for ending it the way I always intended it to end._**

**_That is what is so perfect about fan fiction, it can end the way you want it to._**

**_You create the story you most want to read._**

**_For everyone else I am so glad you liked it! _**

**_Sorry for the wait but a girl has to sleep…_**

**_And pay attention to her husband who was getting jealous of the laptop ;) _**

**_Here we go on our journey to the end._**

**_Which is still several chapters away I might add._**

Chapter 28

**Planning a Goodbye**

Saturday morning came early and James found Harry sitting center pitch at 6:30 AM. He had gotten up to go for an early run and happened to see him on the map. He walked from the stands to his son and seeker who was staring at a blade of grass in his hands.

"It's a little early for you to be up isn't it? I don't see the sun." he asked quietly. "Can I pull up a bit of grass beside you?"

Harry shrugged "You're the captain."

James frowned at his demeanor, he noticed the leather jacket sitting in his lap. "I am aren't I? So what is on your mind little boy of mine?" he said nudging his shoulder with his own.

"I don't want to leave." He mumbled, more to himself than James.

James sighed, "I don't want you to leave either." He said softly.

"But either way I am. If I just go tomorrow and let everything happen I will leave and you will die. If I go back to my time tomorrow with Ginny, I will leave and… well who knows what will happen. But at least you will live and mum, and Siri, and my friends." He said quietly.

"I care more about you being happy Harry."

"I know you do. But I will not be happy if I go back, knowing I could have saved you and I didn't. You don't understand, I have lived without you and now I have lived with you and if I have a choice well damn it you are going to be there!" he said angrily, throwing the grass in his hands.

"Do you think, that even if all this changes, I can still end up happy?" he asked, his fear betraying him.

James turned so he was face to face with his scared son "Harry look at me please." He said softly. For once Harry instantly listened. "I know you, I love you. If you are set on changing our future I can promise you one thing. You will be born, and I will move heaven and earth to see that you are the happiest child ever. I will make certain you meet Ginny, I promise you that. Nothing will stop me from seeing that you get the life you were meant to have. A life with two parents and a godfather that adore you. Friends and family and every single thing that you deserve. I promise."

He watched as the sunrise caught a single tear as it slipped down Harry's face.

"Come on little boy, let's eat and go see Lils, she is probably a mess in her own right. She will want to see you."

"Where is Ginny and…well, myself at?"

"They are staying in the room of requirement, well hidden from anyone. We all talked with Dumbledore and mum and dad. They are meeting tonight in the head's dorm to see you. Dumbledore going to help us set everything up. So if anyone asks, you have detention" James said with a sly grin.

The two walked to the castle in silence, for once not thinking about the quidditch game that was coming, but instead thinking of their goodbye that was looming extremely close.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0

Harry sat in the overstuffed armchair with Brooke on his lap. The party for the valiant quidditch cup winners was in full swing and he was trying very hard to participate.

"Why so down? You won the match for us." She asked as she took a sip of butterbeer.

"I know, I was just thinking about my-my Godfather, and how I wished I could go home and he would be there waiting for me." He answered truthfully. She squeezed his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled sweetly at her. "You are a great girl, you know that."

"I do now." She replied with a smile. "I was thinking we could go to your special classroom tonight." She said suggestively.

"I would love to, I would, but James is already taking Lily there and I have a detention for missing a paper in Care of Magical Creatures. It is at 8:00." He answered.

"Well maybe tomorrow after the village." She said hopefully.

He desperately tried to smile back. "I think we have a date." He said.

After a few dances with Brooke he claimed to need a nap before detention and snuck off up to the seventh year dormitory to be alone. However he quickly realized that he wasn't going to be alone. Sirius was sitting on his bed, throwing a quaffle in the air, he looked over when Harry entered.

"Hey squirt, what brings you to my domain?" he asked, not able to pull off a smile.

"I wanted to be away from everyone, and still be with your stuff." He said, not the slightest embarrassed, as he took a seat on James' old bed. "What are you doing up here, you threw the party?"

Sirius shrugged, "I am thinking, about Jamie, and you and myself. I know that James and Lily are not happy with your decision Harry, and I am not thrilled with it either but I do understand it." He said meeting his future godson's eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I would give anything to know that Jamie was happy, and safe. He is my best mate, my brother. I believe James, come hell or high water, will find a way to get you back. I think that we just have to remember that it was you that told us you might be ruining your own future. You are already a stubborn, self sacrificing, cynical little git. I would imagine as the war goes on and you see terrible things that it will only get worse. Though I will praise your future choice in clothes, you were very well dressed." He said with a wink, causing Harry to laugh.

"You are the ones with the terrible clothes, it isn't my fault I didn't want to wear them. Though I have to say, I like the skirts. Or rather I like the girls in the skirts." He said with a grin.

Sirius chuckled. "Don't let your wife hear you say that. But I completely agree, those skirts and insanely sexy."

"Do you think that everything might still be alright in the future when I change everything, that I will still be me?"

"I think that you will be far happier than you have ever been in your life. I know that we will see to it."

"If something happens and things end up the same and I run off to the ministry at the end of my fifth year. Please don't come after me." He said quietly.

Sirius looked at him reproachfully, "Harry if it means your life, or my own…"

"It means me being happy Siri, it means me always having someone that cares. Just, please. Dumbledore is there, he will protect me, I will be fine, just live Sirius, I am begging you just stay there and live, had you lived you would have been freed in the coming days. We could have been together, you could have taken care of me like you were supposed to. I need you to live, no matter what."

"I won't go." Sirius whispered.

"You will stay away?" Harry said, stunned.

"For you, for your happiness, I will."

"Then I can do this tomorrow. If I have you to look forward to than I can do this."

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry was walking side by side between James and Lily. They were heading to the head dorms to discuss plans for tomorrow and for him to say bye to his grandparents. Lily was exceptionally quiet, Harry couldn't blame her, how do you say goodbye to the son you haven't had yet and now might never get to have. He echoed her silence as they walked.

They entered the room, seeing Dumbledore, the elder Potter's, and Ginny talking together. Peter was milling about the fireplace reading a book. The future Harry was sitting on a sofa beside of Remus and Sirius talking, he was smiling. Harry suspected that he was discussing his Godson, he always got that misted over look when he talked about Teddy. James and Lily silently took the seats on the couch opposite them with their Harry still between them.

Since they had arrived everyone sat down in chairs, or in Ginny's case, her husband's lap, making the younger Harry blush and shake his head. Ginny never had been one for hiding her feelings why should that stop her now?

"Alright Harry," Dumbledore said future Harry, "Tell us your plan, we have to be prepared."

He nodded and began. "It really is fairly simple, Harry, is going to go to Hogsmede like nothing is happening. Ginny and I will follow his group, me under my cloak, Ginny under his" he said pointing at his younger self, "and James and Sirius will follow under James' cloak." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Shortly after you get there you are going to go into the hogshead, within minutes it will be attacked. I will put a color change charm on my eyes, so that I am fairly identical to James. This is vital, James you cannot come out from that cloak until I put mine back on. No one is going to notice that James looks older while all of that is going on, but he has to switch with me before help arrives, he has to be the savior, he and Sirius."

He turned to look at Sirius, "You are going to save your brother. That is your only job. You will save Reg. Not only does he deserve it but it will make getting my hands on one of the horcruxes much easier if he isn't involved."

"I am sorry did you say ONE of the horcruxes? So not only is there a horcrux there are more than one of them?" Harold Potter asked, his face white.

"That is what I said, based on the time right now, he has five and I know where they all are, the diary is with Lucious Malfoy under his sitting room in his hidden vault, the ring is in Gaunt's Hollow, the cup is at Gringotts, the locket is still in the underground lake, and the tiara is here, in the room of requirement. In my time there was also the snake and very unfortunately myself but as neither of them have been made yet and won't be for some time I think we are safe to say there are only the five. I have the sword of Gryffindor with me, I will destroy them all." He replied calmly as if he hadn't just stunned everyone in the room.

"As I was saying, Sirius, when I have everyone but Bellatrix down, you will come out and save Reg. I am going to kill her, I am not one for killing but I will not let her get away with crimes she is going to commit, and if this doesn't work and nothing changes, well, if she is dead, you will live. So save Regulus, people need to see it. Harry this entire time you are going to guard Brooke. Keep her safe, stay out of the way. When I begin to duel Bellatrix you will get up to run to my side where Ginny will shoot you with a stunner from under the cloak, making it appear you got hit. I will kill the deatheater and set off a smoke blast giving Gin the chance to pull you with her under your cloak and you will use the time turner to go home. As the smoke is there I am going to transfigure something into your corpse, making it appear that you, James' little brother has been killed. Once I am done, James and I will trade places. It will seem you died in battle, and James and Sirius attempted to save you but only managed to save Reg and the Prewetts. They all will live." He said, looking at his former self. "You have to stick to that."

Younger Harry nodded his head, still not trusting himself to speak, but grateful that he had found a way to keep Sirius alive.

"Once he goes back, I will start hunting and killing Horcruxes. When they are gone, I will find him and kill him, leaving you all to grow up and live out the lives you should have. There is one thing though, Peter, you came to me begging for a chance to help save them. You said you wanted to prove that you would not turn on them again, correct?"

Peter nodded as everyone started at him in shock.

"Well I will, reluctantly, but I will give you the chance. You are going with me to get the locket, and you are going to drink the potion protecting it. It is painful, I watched it bring Dumbledore to his knees, and it may be cruel of me to ask you to do it but I think if you really want to prove yourself you will. If you love them like you say you do, you will do it. You will not die, I promise, but you will do it." Peter nodded gravely from his place by the fire. "Right well once all the horcuxes are gone and I kill Tom Riddle, it will be over." He finished, but James cut in.

"I need to make an amendment to your plans, and I swear to merlin if you don't listen to me that I am not letting you go back with Ginny." He said, staring hard at the older Harry, who was looking at him in shock.

"You can do your hunt, but you will wait to kill Voldemort, you will let us get married, and have Harry, you will let us be hunted and hide, and then, on Halloween night when he comes to the house I will let you answer the door while I protect Harry and Lily. You can kill him there, but I will not risk not getting my son. I refuse to risk it. It is the only way I will go along with this. It will mean you are born and that Voldemort still came after you. It will mean the world will still know Harry's story and Ginny will grow up adoring him. You will still have a chance to be together. I will not deny my son a chance to live, if he is going to save me, then I am going to save him."

"That means Peter will have to join the Death eaters." Older Harry said, looking at the smallest boy in the room.

"He can't do that, he knows too much." Sirius growled.

Peter shook his head. "We will do the locket first, then you can wipe my memory and push me towards them, whatever you need, I will do it. I want to show you that I loved your parents. I don't know what happened to make me change in your time but this time, I will do anything to see them live."

James, Remus, Sirius, and the younger Harry stared at him, shocked. The elder Harry nodded his head and went back to readjusting his plans to include James' request.

After more conversation and planning Harry said tearful goodbyes to his grandparents hugging them both and being smothered with kisses by Elizabeth, they left with Dumbledore, who took Ginny and future Harry with him, to discuss Horcruxes. Harry looked at Peter seriously.

"You are going to do this?" he said in amazement.

"I am going to do this." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because I can't think of any other way to show you how sorry I am. And I can't think of a better way to live or die than saving my best friends." He said with a small smile, Harry stood up and hugged him, thanking him repeatedly as everyone watched the pair of them in shock.

Shortly after, Remus and Peter left leaving Harry with the three most important people in his world.

"I think you two should stay here tonight." James said to the pair of them.

Knowing neither of them wanted to leave anyways, they both nodded. Harry turned and looked at Sirius with a smile on his face. "No matter what, you are going to live." He said, barely concealed excitement in his voice.

"It appears so." Sirius replied ruffling Harry's hair.

"If everything goes down wrong, you can take me, Dumbledore knows everything, he will give me to you." He said with a smile.

"I suppose he would, but Harry, it isn't going to go wrong. We are all going to live. ALL OF US." Sirius said gesturing to James and Lily.

Harry turned to look at them, a frown on his face. "What if he still kills you, you have him coming to the cottage on the same night, you are intentionally bringing him to you. You could very easily die." He said sadly.

"I know that, but you would still live. And with Sirius, and happy. Harry you are my son, any parent would die for their child. Lily and I have both talked about it, we are more than willing to do it time and time again. You are worth it, even if you don't think so."

"But I want you to live." He said, letting the tears fall down his face.

Lily smiled sadly and placed her hand on his cheek. "And we will, even if it is only within your heart."


	29. Chapter 29: Refusal

**_Yeeesh these final chapters are angsty…_**

**_They are hard to write._**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following :) _**

**_Two Chapters left after this one._**

**_I am not JKR, I promise_**

Chapter 29

**Refusal**

Holding Brooke's hand and walking up the path to Hogsmede Harry was an internal mess. He felt like he couldn't breathe. How was he supposed to do this? Walk away from everything, risking that when he woke up everything and everyone could just be gone. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. But for their lives, the five people walking with him, the two boys behind him, Lily and Remus and even Peter who was waiting back at the school. For all of the friends he might not get to have back in his own time, he was willing to give this sacrifice. He was strong enough for this.

"Where are we going first?" Gideon asked, looking around the beginnings of the town.

"Zonko's!" Fabian shouted, causing them all to laugh.

Harry walked through the store in a daze as Brooke messed about with tricks and pranks with her cousins.

"What's wrong mate?" Regulus asked, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I just, I don't feel real well, I have a bad feeling about today." He muttered.

"You think Brooke slipped something in your pumpkin juice for hugging that Ginny girl?" he replied with a smile.

Making Harry break into a true laugh, "You know, I wouldn't put it past her, but no."

"She was all kinds of hot. Shame she is so much older than you. But she did kind of look like Brooke a bit, did you notice that?"

Harry grinned to himself. "You think so?"

"Yeah, it was uncanny."

"I didn't even notice. Reg…"

"Yeah?" Regulus said walking towards the door where the other three had just left.

"Thanks, for showing me that we really should be friends."

Regulus turned and looked at him searchingly. "I should be the one thanking you, you are the first real friend I have had Harry, and you gave me back my brother. Are you sure you haven't been poisoned?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head as they trailed behind the bickering cousins.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Gideon shouted back to Harry and Regulus.

They both made faces back at him.

"We want to check out the hogshead…We've never been, are you game?"

"Sure, sounds creepy." Regulus said with a shrug.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

All of them turned to look at him. "You don't want to go?" Fabian asked, Harry rarely disagreed with anything.

"No, I mean…No it is fine, we should go." He said trying not to run the other way.

"We don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Gideon said with a slight frown.

"No, really, it is fine. Just, make sure your glass is clean." He muttered.

Brooke walked up to him kissing him softly, Harry's eyes darted briefly behind him before kissing her back. He couldn't help it, he really did like the girl.

"Come on, I will sit beside you, we can share a dirty glass." She giggled.

He nodded and held her hand tightly as they followed the boys down the street.

Harry heard the door close behind him, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He might have a heart attack before the attack even happened. He collected his and Brooke's butterbeer and led her to the booth in the back corner of the pub, making her sit against the back wall on the inside so nothing could reach her. Regulus slid in and sat beside him, the twins on the opposite bench.

"So Harry, how does it feel knowing your name is on the Quidditch cup?" Gideon asked with a grin.

"Well seeing as I never expected it to be there this year…Surreal." He said grinning to himself.

"Well look who it is, it is little baby Potter and all of his pureblood pals. You have exceptional taste in friends, I must say." Drawled Lucius Malfoy from the door of the pub.

Harry felt Regulus stiffen beside him, he of course understood what was about to happen, especially when Bellatrix entered followed by Rudolphus and Severus, and another wizard that Harry did not know. Harry gripped Brooke's hand and grabbed the neck of Regulus' jacket, he wasn't certain who was more tense, Regulus or himself.

"Well hello there little cousin. While I am surprised that you are cavorting with Gryffindors, I must say at least they all subscribe to blood status. I am proud of you." Belatrix said walking closer and making Harry feel nauseous.

"What do you want Bella?" Regulus growled glancing over at Harry and then to the twins who looked completely confused.

Lucius turned and stunned the old bartender before sealing the door shut. Harry just barely made out the sound of shuffling behind him. He knew that James would be fighting his own urge to help right about now.

"It is fine, it will be alright." Harry said soothingly, seemingly to Regulus but mainly to James behind him.

"He is right, you know. Everything will be fine. We have come to take you five to the dark lord. You have been chosen as high ranking followers. He wants you to come to him and join his ranks. You know there are very few true purebloods. But you five are elite, and as two of you are dating, you will be protected, we need more little wizard perfection running around.

"So you want Harry and I to join a breeding program?" Brooke said coldly.

The four death eaters laughed, Harry swore he heard Sirius' dog like chuckle. He elbowed her to quiet her.

"In a manner of speaking." Rudolphus replied with a grin.

"While it sounds ever so fun, I think I'll decline." She said. Harry shook his head in dismay, she was just as bad as Ginny.

"I think we will follow suit with our little cousin." Fabian said, sitting upright and obviously ready for a fight, he understood now what was happening.

"Too bad, I hate forcing people to see it our way. It is so much easier when they just agree." Lucius said to Snape.

"Regulus, come with us, you have known this was the path for years, if you want to save your friend I suggest you convince Potter to come too." Severus plead.

"I will go nowhere with you. I will not follow Voldemort, I will not be a death eater, I refuse." Regulus spat, Harry's heart swelled with pride.

Lucius turned to him, his wicked smile gone, a hard line in its place.

"I don't know why you are even looking like you are going to pose the question, my father and I may be different in some ways but in the only way it matters, we are just alike. I would die before following your master." Harry said in a hard voice.

Harry saw it starting before it happened, the unkown death eater reached for his wand and instantly Harry pushed Brooke under the table, casting a protection charm to keep her safe. He could hear her screaming for him as he tried to reach Fabian who had been caught in a rope jinx he was tied and fallen on the floor.

Suddenly Harry looked up and saw James, or himself appearing to be James. He watched as he instantly stunned Snape, throwing him to the wall. He heard Regulus scream and he turned to see him fighting off Bellatrix. After freeing Fabian he rushed back to Brooke standing in front of her and firing spells as fast as he could. He was no where near as fast as his future self. Malfoy shot a curse towards the teens, Gideon and Fabian fell unconscious. His shield in front of Brooke shattered, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as they both fired what they could. Suddenly she went limp in his arms. He looked up to see Sirius' wand pointed at them as he shoved Regulus from the doorway to safety.

"No!, No! Harry! Sirius save Harry!" Regulus was screaming from the outside.

Harry saw fire behind the bar and realized that only Bellatrix and the fake James were standing. He rushed over as planned and all went dark.


	30. Chapter 30: The Plan Unfolds

**_Can I just say I thought I was going to be sick writing that last one._**

**_My chest hurt and I was all a mess._**

**_I had to stop to change a few diapers, feed the family,_**

**_ and get my own little James Sirius out of the litter box lol._**

**_Just so you know this is three years in fast forward._**

**_Oh and I lied again…I know you all hate me._**

**_There are two more after THIS one! LOL. Sorry._**

**_Last three, here we go, we may make this deadline yet!_**

Chapter 30

**The Plan Unfolds**

James stood, stunned as suddenly smoke enveloped his vision. It was everywhere and all he could see was nothing. He was gone, in an instant Harry was gone. Just like that, like he hadn't been here at all, he was gone. Suddenly the smoke cleared and the older Harry stood before him, a small frown on his face as he looked over the body of Bellatrix. James staggered over, his own line of sight falling on the body of the 16 year old Harry Potter, his Harry, just as he was only moments before. He knew it wasn't him, he knew it was an awesome bit of transfiguration. But it didn't matter.

He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and he looked over at the man that was older than him, it was hard to register him as the same son he had just lost. Perhaps because he was older, maybe because he hadn't been the boy he had spent the last 7 months with but he just didn't seem like the same Harry.

"The greatest moments of my life were spent here with you. I just want you to know that. And I want to give you these." The unfamiliar Harry said.

He held out his hand and gave James two news cuttings, James looked at them, having trouble seeing them through the tears that swam in his eyes, one was the picture taken at the train station of him, Lily and Harry. The other was from the excerpt about Gryffindor winning the cup, the one that had come out this morning, the picture showed Harry holding one handle, James holding the other and Sirius standing between them, Gideon, Fabian, Brooke and Ryan on their knees in front, all smiling. brightly.

"My younger self gave me these to give to you, he took a copy with him too. He also said to tell you that all of his albums and pictures, they are still in his room at Potter manor. He wants you to keep them. He gave me this too." Harry said holding out the black leather jacket that Harry had wanted James to have. He squeezed James' shoulder slightly, before handing him his wand back, the wand he had used to kill Bellatrix and stun the others. He then lifted Bellatrix's wand and shot the dark mark into the sky, turning to face James with a grim face, "I need you to make this look real." He said quietly, looking down at his supposed dead self on the floor.

"I don't think that will be a problem." James said, his voice quavering, he realized that the older Harry had disappeared leaving him alone with the dead form of his son…no his brother…this was supposed to be his baby brother…his baby brother…his baby… his baby brother…his little brother…his little boy…and he lost it…every ounce of strength and composure he had forced himself to hold onto…every bit of self dignity and he screamed out his pain and sorrow for the Harry Potter that he was pulling into his arms.

Sirius must have been the first to realize what had happened at the sound of James' voice because he rushed in and tried, unsuccessfully to pull James from the supposed corpse.

"Jamie, it isn't him, it's not him, he is fine." He hissed into his friend's ear, unable to stop his own tears from pouring down his face. "He is fine, he is alive and happy and this is not real." He whispered fervently, willing James to believe it, willing himself to believe it.

Regulus rushed in and saw the two boys around the body on the floor and fell to his knees, crying out for his lost friend. Seconds later he heard a scream and looked up to see Brooke standing over Harry, grasping the situation at hand. He stood and ran over to her, pulling her into his own chest as she sagged against him, hysteria taking over.

"Not Harry! Please, not Harry." She screamed, Regulus cried into her hair.

It was only a few moments later that both Gideon and Fabian awoke, and tried to help control James who was near making himself sick over his brother's body. That was when hell broke loose and professors and reporters, students and townsfolk flooded the out of the way pub, all seeing four death eaters unconscious on the floor, Bellatrix dead at James' side and Harry laying in his lap with James screaming over his body. Sirius trying to calm him down. Regulus was on his knees cradling a sobbing Brooke while tears poured down his face, Gideon had his head in his hands, his brother's was leaned against him, both too overcome to even speak. The only thing on anyone's mind was Harry Potter, Gryffindor's seeker, the youngest Potter heir, James' little brother had been killed by death eaters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

James wasn't sure how he had made it through the rest of the school year and NEWTS. He had kind of slipped into an alternate plane, answering questions and completing tasks on autopilot. He knew that everyone was concerned for him, they constantly tried to remind him that the Harry they buried wasn't Harry, it wasn't even really a body, it had been a barstool.

He found himself during those last few weeks at Hogwarts being more comforted by Harry's friends than his own. After all they were grieving their friend, Brooke, her boyfriend, they had no idea of what really happened. They let him talk and mope and brood without trying to rationalize it. They accepted it for what it was, he missed Harry.

As the weeks passed and school ended James, Sirius and James' cousin (Harry in disguise) moved into a flat together and they saw the older version of Harry a lot, but he didn't feel like their Harry. He was older than them for starters and he was war hardened and precise. He always had a look of loss on his face, though that did remind James of the Harry he first met in September, before he had begun to heal. But they were quickly forming a good relationship.

Harry kept his appearance altered since he would be staying for some time. Figuring it would be easier to just slightly alter it with charms and transfiguration than using polyjuice, he turned his hair a dirty blonde and let his facial hair grow enough to look scruffy. His hair hung to his collar and he altered the shape of his nose. James refused to let him change his eyes. And Harry actually listened. Which worked surprisingly well as when any of Harry's friends met him they commented that he must be where Harry got his eyes from. Michael Potter was becoming a staple in James' life. He was healing at the hands of Sirius, Remus, Lily and Harry, aka Michael even Peter had been trying their best to find the James they had lost when they lost Harry

Harry often spent hours in his room searching researching and covering all of his plans, trying to predict the future which all of them knew was impossible. They saw him writing a lot. James assumed he was writing letters to Ginny, letters that he knew could not be sent. They knew he missed his wife terribly, and what he was doing was making him spend the next three years without her, when he should have been having his first born and becoming a father. But what he was doing was ensuring that if his future did include Ginny and their child at least it would be a happy future, one free of Voldemort, one that included his parents, their child's Grandparents.

After being here for 6 months he had already sought out and destroyed 2 Horcruxes.

The first to go was the locket. He had taken Peter with him (transformed as a rat). It really had been a good plan. The boat hadn't recognized him as a wizard, his magical powers hadn't even registered in animagus form. Harry had to admit, as much as it pained him, that Peter was really trying to prove his loyalty. He had taken the potion without blinking. Harry hadn't had to force it on him or anything. Even with the last few cup fulls he had been on his knees gasping and just accepted the potion, drinking it instantly. Harry had known better this time. When he had finished he grabbed the locket, stuffed a bezoar into Peter's mouth and helped him into the boat and made their way back.

Upon arrival at the school Dumbledore and Slughorn had met him in the dungeons to make a cure for the potion and Harry and Dumbledore had taken the Horcrux and destroyed it. Once it was destroyed Harry had gone under the cloak and Dumbledore had performed a memory charm so strong that it was irreversible. It even affected Peter's ability to transform, he was no longer able to go with the guys on their full moon missions, making him feel alienated and ostracized. He believed that he had fallen victim to a poison meant for Sirius and the reversal had damaged him. He was bitter that he had drank the drink by mistake. It fueled his decent into the dark side, just as planned.

The next had been the tiara, getting to it had been much easier this time around. As he knew what and where it was this time. Harry was happy to say that even with James by his side, no one died in that attempt this time around. They continued on their quest at getting into Malfoy manor and Gringotts though it was Sirius that held the key there. Bellatrix had been Voldemort's top supporter. As of right now, the cup was still in the Black family vault as she had not yet been married when Voldemort had given it to her, and she had been killed before her wedding. An asset Harry had not thought of at the time. As secure as Gringotts was, Voldemort had not gotten it out as of yet.

Since Regulus had nearly been killed by him Senior Black and his wife had withdrawn their support, getting them both killed in the process. Dumbledore had effectively hidden Regulus away with his new girlfriend and the Prewetts to keep them all safe from any more harm. They had promised Harry they would be safe, they were going to keep them that way. This meant that there was no access to the vault except through Sirius or Regulus, and neither man was attainable. As for now, that horcrux was on lock down.

But right now they were taking a break from all things horcrux. James and Lily were getting married. Harry and the three marauders were standing up with him, Sirius as best man. Lily was having her two old roommates, Brooke and Alice stand up as her brides' maids. They had listed Harry as a groomsman and Brooke would be walking with Michael but instead of carrying a bouquet she would be holding an eternal flame candle, emerald green like Harry's eyes.

James barely breathed through the entire thing. He stared at Lily like she was his lifeline. The one thing that was holding him to this world. Watching that pair of them Harry had known that he chose right. They were meant to live together, to be happy. In this moment, everything he had done was worth it. His parents were happy. They were going to be happy, they were going to live.

The months following the wedding were some of the happiest in James' life, that much was obvious. However for Harry, watching Lily and James together made him desperately miss Ginny so it was perhaps a good thing when they got their own flat, leaving Harry and Sirius, and occasionally Remus, when he wasn't on missions for the order, to have their own place. Harry had never before appreciated how much life his Godfather used to have in him. He was always happy and ready to go. He and James made perfect Aurors and were making incredible progress through the accelerated program due to the war.

Sirius had proved a huge asset when removing the cup from Gringotts and actually had destroyed it himself, in his brother's name.

Within the year Harry was down to only the ring and the diary. The ring, he was leaving for last and the diary was causing problems. There was no easy way to get into Malfoy manor. Getting it out was going to be a nightmare. He was hoping that James had thought of a way when he and Sirius were on their way to the Potter flat for dinner one night. James had told them that he had something really important for them to see and they needed to come over. Harry was certain he had developed a game plan.

The two walked into the familiar building and took a lift up to James and Lily's floor, knocking on their door before entering, they had both quickly learned their lesson about walking in on newlyweds and Harry was sincerely hoping that if everything did change he would not retain that particular memory.

James opened the door and hugged each of them in turn, stepping aside and welcoming them into the house. He looked about to burst as they sat down in the sitting room to wait for Lily.

"Where is my perfect little sister in law at?" Sirius asked looking around.

"She is just getting ready, she wasn't feeling well earlier." James said, not losing his smile.

"Is she alright?" Harry said, worried, he was rather protective over Lily, something he hadn't been able to help.

"She is perfect. Absolutely perfect." James said, his face practically glowing.

Harry looked at him closely. He looked different, but Harry recognized that look, he had seen him look like that at some point, he was certain of it. He watched James closely over the next several minutes while he and Sirius talked about quidditch and Sirius' girl of the month. Lily stepped into the room and James' entire face lit up and it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He turned quickly looking at Lily in awe. He hadn't seen that face on James. He had seen that face on himself.

"You're pregnant!" he said with a huge grin.

Lily smiled and nodded and James jumped off the couch, ruffling Harry's hair excitedly, something he hadn't done since the younger Harry had gone back to his own time. Sirius jumped up and grabbed Lily up in a hug twirling her in a circle, before shaking James' hand so excitedly Harry thought he might have pulled his arm out of socket. Sirius rushed back to Lily and dropped to his knees in front of her, laying his head against her stomach.

"Hi squirt! I am your Godfather and you are going to love me so much!" he said in a baby voice making the other three laugh happily. Harry smiled happily before hugging both James and Lily. He stepped back and took Lily's hand.

"I have to go." He said softly.

"What, why? You just got here, we haven't even eaten." She protested.

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't mean right now, I mean in general, until that night I need to not be around either of you. These memories need to be solely of you and that little baby. I can't interfere with that. I will come to the cottage on October 29th. Do not tell Peter anything. Nothing more than we have already laid out, remember, right now he is a true death eater. We need him to be Voldemort's through and through."

"How will you get the diary without our help?" Sirius protested.

"I will use Dumbledore, he is a strong wizard, I am certain he can come up with a plan that is viable." Harry said with a smile.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "How am I supposed to say goodbye to you again?" she sniffled.

Harry took her hand and placed it on her stomach, holding his hand over hers. "You are not saying goodbye, you are holding me right now. When you feel like you miss me, just remember that I am right here, and no one will ever love you like I do, after all I am the only one who knows the true sound of your heart from within." He said with a smile before disappearing.


	31. Chapter 31: Teaching, Torture and Tears

**_One more to go after this…._**

**_And guess what I think I made my deadline….Happy Dance!_**

**_Please don't hate me for this._**

**I am not JK Rowling. Not by a long shot.**

Chapter 31

**Teaching, Torture and Tears**

Over the next two years Harry was very much alone. He did spend a decent amount of time with Dumbledore, learning things that he had never imagined he would learn. He taught Defense Against the Dark arts during the year of Lily's pregnancy. He needed something to take up his time and it was a perfect opportunity. Under a new guise, Jeremiah Kent, he made an impressive professor to say the least. The school was sad to see him go at the end of the year. Dumbledore gave him updates on Lily's pregnancy and on the order, told him when the interviews had been made and Harry even stood under the cloak and heard the prophesy be made. A sick feeling in his stomach the whole time.

Remus had come and told him of his birth. He told him how Lily had refused to let anyone else hold him, and that James' first teary eyed words to his son were so simple and perfect.

"I have missed you, my little boy." He whispered into the baby's ear.

Harry knew that this was it. He had 15 months to get to the last two horcruxes it was crunch time. While James and Lily ran, hid, and most importantly, lived. He was strategizing, trying to find a way into Malfoy manor. He was stuck. How do you get into the manor of the lead death eater when it is highly guarded and you are supposed to be dead? Harry had thought about it for months.

When Baby Harry was 3 months old Harry went to visit Dumbledore. He opened the gargoyle with the password and walked up the revolving steps. Without knocking he entered the room, Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"Harry, this is an unexpected visit." He said removing his glasses.

"I am joining the death eaters." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" his old professor said, mild amusement on his face.

"I am joining the death eaters. I don't have much of a choice. How else am I going to get in that house?"

"They are going to give you a dark mark." Dumbledore reminded him.

"I have a lot of scars." Harry shrugged.

"This is possibly the most dangerous thing you have ever done."

Harry thought back over his life as he remembered it, sneaking in to get the stone, the chamber of secrets, the spider hollow, sneaking into hogsmede with a killer on the loose, releasing said killer, chasing a werewolf, fighting a dragon, swimming to the bottom of the black lake, fighting Voldemort on 3 different occasions, riding thestrals to fight death eaters, hunting horcruxes two separate times, breaking into Gringotts….the list went on and on….he looked at Dumbledore and grinned slightly.

"Yes, it probably is." He replied.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"No it does not. But when I send you the message. I need you to kill me."

"Kill you?" Dumbledore choked.

"Well I need you to appear to kill me, in a battle. I will need to disappear, they can't continue to call on me after I have destroyed the horcrux, it will mess up the plans. Which by the way, I need you to go with me to the final hunt."

"Harry I really need you to rethink this."

"No, I need you there, it is important." Harry replied insistently.

"No, I want you to reconsider becoming a death eater. I have a spy inside. One who is exceptional at occlumency. He can get you what you need."

"Severus?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him, surprised. "You already knew?"

"Of course I know. I watched all of his memories after his death. He is loyal to the end you should know. To the very end. I hadn't even thought about Severus." He admitted.

"He is highly trusted, he is passing them information on me, they trust him implicitly. He has been my spy since Voldemort decided to target James and Lily when you were born."

"Can he get me in?"

"Why can he not retrieve it himself?"

"It has to be me, I will not put this with anyone else. Can he get me in to the manor or will I have to join the death eaters?"

"I will get him to let you in." Dumbledore sighed, thinking this may not just be the most dangerous task but also the stupidest that Harry had ever attempted.

It took 9 months for Severus to convince the Malfoys of his friend's interest in the dark arts and the dark movement. Harry was introduced as former defense professor Jeremiah Kent. He was sitting a dinner that evening to meet Lucius. Lucius believed that Jeremiah thought they were speaking of donating money to the cause. What Lucius didn't know was that it was all a ruse to get Harry under that sitting room. Not the Severus knew he was Harry at all.

They sat in the front room, talking of investments and the importance of blood when suddenly both Severus and Malfoy gripped their forearms and looked at each other worriedly. Harry understood instantly. Peter had been informed via James where they were staying had told Voldemort, and now his followers were being summoned to start an attack. The plan was falling into place perfectly.

"Mr. Kent, if you wouldn't mind I needed to have Severus sign a few documents in private and I only just remembered. They are quite extensive and I do need them as soon as possible. I hate to cut this evening short but we do have urgent business, although I would be delighted to meet with you again where we can further discuss new policy being implemented."

Harry stood and shook Lucius' hand. "I completely understand business matters and slipping of the mind. I would be happy to meet again, if Severus would show me out I will take my leave." He said bowing slightly. Severus nodded and motioned to Lucius to go on without him, he would be there in a moment. Lucius left the room and they heard the tell tale pop of apparition.

"You have an hour at most Kent. That is all I can guarantee." And Severus disapparated himself.

Following Severus' directions Harry found his way into the hidden room beneath them and began the long search through hundreds of books for the small dingy diary. It was much harder without being a horcux himself, they no longer called to him anymore. He had been searching for 40 minutes when he finally found it tucked inside a volume of curses most demonic. Knowing how little time he actually had he threw the cloak over himself and snuck from the room. Unfortunately for Harry things did not go as planned.

The order had shut down the fight faster than Harry had intended, the manor was swarming with death eaters when he walked into the hall to head to the front door. What was worse, Voldemort was standing in the midst of it all, the diary started shaking in Harry's hand, reacting to his presence. He threw himself against a wall, not expecting this at all. He watched in horror as Voldemort's rage flew down upon his loyal servants who had let him down. Lucius was on his knees, shaking from the cruciatus curse, Severus appeared to be bleeding copiously, several others were unconscious and Peter was cowering at his feet.

"Master I swear, I had no idea they would be that well protected." He wailed.

"This is not the first time you have disappointed me with this information."

Peter screamed in agony in reaction to the cruciatus curse. Voldemort lifted his wand and beckoned Lucius to stand.

"If one more of his plans fail, you will kill him. On sight, instantly." He said before disapparating one the spot.

Harry stood transfixed as he watched the different members disband, he snuck through the door behind Severus holding the calmed book in his hand.

This turn of events meant one thing, if Harry didn't kill Voldemort before Peter ran, he would die. Knowing that Peter had accepted that risk when he chose this Harry reluctantly accepted it as well, this would be his act of penance, of true loyalty. Peter may be laying down his life for his friends this time around. A change had already taken place.

Once he had destroyed the locket it took another month for him and Dumbledore to arrange a trip to Gaunt's Hollow. They broke the bindings holding the ring and before showing it to the wizened man Harry killed the soul within. He held the black stone in his hand and turned to the man that had been so much more than a professor to him. He smiled at him before speaking.

"I brought you here today to help you end your quest. "

"And what quest would you be talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, bemused.

"This quest." Harry said, placing his invisibility cloak in the old hands. "This is the cloak of Ignotus Peverell, my direct ancestor." He pulled out Dumbledore's hand and placed the stone in it. "This is the resurrection stone. And I know that in your hand you hold the elder wand. At this moment, you are possessing all three deathly hollows. Only one other person has done it…Myself and with them I defeated Voldemort. You lead me to them. You were the reason I succeeded. And you deserve this moment."

The blue eyes shone with emotion as he stared into his hands, his boyhood dream laid out for him. "I shouldn't use them as I desire." He said softly.

"No, you shouldn't." Harry replied.

"Why did you give me this?"

"Because I thought that you deserved to see how much you have grown since the day your sister died. You are no longer that foolhardy boy and you should understand that the good you have done outweighs those decisions. You and your work and beliefs will change the wizarding world. You taught me to be the man I am, and gave me the choice to become him. You deserve the choice to be free from the guilt of your sister. You hold them and do not use them in your wisdom. Much more than you would have done all those years ago. You have lived and you should now live happy."

A single tear left Dumbledore's eye as he handed Harry the cloak and the stone. "Will you require the wand to defeat him?"

Harry smiled gently and reached into his inner pocket. "I brought it with me."

They both looked down at the replica of the Elder wand he already held.

"This is actually going to work, isn't it?" Dumbledore said as they made their way up the walk.

"I certainly hope so." Harry replied, knowing that only two months were left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Halloween night arrived quickly and Harry sat on the couch in the cottage at Godric's hollow again trying to persuade James to change his mind.

"Just let me go find him and take him now. This is too dangerous, you could die." He insisted.

"No, you have to be the boy who lived, your name has to be known. I will not let you give up your happiness. If we still die then it had to happen that way Harry. You have done everything in your power to change this, if it isn't changed then there is no way to change it."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, shoving his hair from his eyes. He looked up at Lily. "I love you so much. I have thought of you every day of my life. I asked questions about you to Aunt Petunia so much that I was disciplined for asking questions at all. In third year I had trouble fighting dementors not because it was hard, but because I just wanted to listen to you speak, even if it was the terror of your last minutes, it was the only time I had heard you speak."

He looked at James. "I tried so hard to be like you. To make you proud of me. Every time someone told me I looked like you it was like they had given me gold. Knowing that I could fly because you could was the greatest gift. I felt like when I flew, you could feel me, and I could feel you. I was always proud to be your son. You are a good man James. Always be proud of whom you are, and the choices you have made."

Lily was holding the baby sobbing, James stood to pull her into his arms. He kissed the small boy on the forehead before kissing his wife. Lily cradled the baby close and wept over his head. A shadow crossed the window and Harry's face fell.

"It's time." He said.

James turned to Lily. "It's him, take Harry upstairs, I will help hold him off."

"You will go upstairs." Harry growled as he pushed Lily, crying towards the steps.

"I am going to stand half way up, in case he gets past you." James argued as the door blasted off its hinges. "Lily get up stairs, take Harry and run!" he shouted, she remained standing behind him huddled against the wall holding her crying son. They watched Harry step between them and Voldemort.

"Well aren't you a surprise. I was not expecting this." Voldemort said smoothly before pressing his finger to his scar, Harry was sure that Peter had just been given orders of instant execution, he didn't have time to feel sorrow for the lost life.

"Are you not Harry Potter, James Potter's younger brother, the name sake of his child? I was under the impression you were dead."

"I am not, I am Harry Potter, child of prophesy and I have come to kill you before you take the most important parts of my life." Harry said smoothly. Voldemort's eyes raised slightly in surprise.

"Ah but boy, I am unkillable."

"But you are not, I have destroyed every horcrux you have made, all five of them, I hold the very wand of destiny and tonight, you will die this time."

Voldemort pulled his wand and shot a spell at Harry, it rebounded from his shield ricocheting off walls and hitting James and baby Harry both. Blood soaked the sleeve of James' coat, and to Lily's horror Harry's face was covered in blood, she tried to wipe it away to soothe his screams but to no avail. James staggered to her side, trying to make her stand but he was weakened as more blood flowed from his body.

"Lily, take Harry and run, take him, I will hold him off." James yelled.

"Not Harry, please have mercy" Lily cried to the heavens, wiping the blood from the now silent and still baby's face. "Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!" she screamed holding him to her chest and sobbing.

Without another moment both Harry and Voldemort cried out the words of death, James and Lily watched as Voldemort fell and Harry flew back towards the steps, suddenly disappearing into the air all together, before the house fell in around them, engulfed in a blinding green light.


	32. Epilog

**_This is it. _**

**_For real, no lying._**

**I am not JK Rowling- I do not own HP text**

Epilog

A loud rapping sounded, disturbing his peaceful sleep.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start at the shrill voice. The door was rapped again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking away. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. They were back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock beside him, it wasn't even noon yet, far too early to be awake in his opinion. Suddenly his door flew open, and the high pitched voice was on top of him.

"Harry! GET UP!" she squealed.

He grabbed her and threw her to the bed beside him, Lizzy I swear to Merlin if you don't get out of my room!" he yelled as he tickled her.

"But it's today!" she cried between giggles.

"Elizabeth Rose Potter, I told you not to go waking him up. It is his birthday if your brother wants to sleep in and miss it than by all means let him." A gruff voice came from the doorway.

Harry's eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed pulling his 8 year old sister with him. "I am eleven today!" he shouted before jumping into his father's waiting arms.

"Aye, you are eleven today little boy." James said lifting his son and kissing his head.

"Don't you think at eleven you should stop calling me little boy?" Harry asked, smoothing his untidy hair that his father had made worse, only for James to re-ruffle it.

"I have been calling you my little boy since the day I met you, and I will continue to do so until the day I die." He said with a grin and he popped another kiss on his cheek. "If you are willing to get up, there are some surprises for you in the family room."

James picked Lizzy up and carried her, giggling down the stairs. Quickly as he could Harry rummaged through his wardrobe, pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark purple Pride of Portree tshirt. He stopped at the mirror and pushed his hair down, it popped back up as he ran out the door and down the stairs. He hopped the marble steps two at a time, his socks slipping on the hardwood floors of the entry hall. The sun was shining in the bay windows, he loved the way the summer sun looked at Potter manor, it was his favorite time of year.

He skidded to a stop just inside the family room as a booming laugh sounded. He leapt into a pair of waiting arms.

"Uncle Siri! What are you doing here?" he cried out in glee.

"Are you taking the mickey? You are eleven, we have a wand to buy today squirt!" Sirius said kissing the boy's, as always, messy hair.

"Where are Dylan and Pete?" Harry asked looking around.

"At home, where they can't make my hair turn gray." Sirius replied with a smirk.

He sat him back on the floor where he was pulled into a hug. "Hey my baby, happy birthday love."

"Thank you mum." Harry said, allowing her to kiss him repeatedly. "You know, eleven years ago today you made me and your dad the happiest people alive." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." He joked, making James and Sirius laugh.

Lily was still hugging him tight and she pushed his hair back revealing the lightningbolt scar on his head, the one caused by the slicing curse the night she had almost lost him. "Oh you always did act like your father. And I love you for it." She said kissing the scar as she often did.

For a moment her mind drifted back to that Halloween, she remembered the terror that had followed the curses. The grown Harry had disappeared, and the baby in her arms had went limp from blood loss. James was staggering barely able to move and all she could do was cry out to something, somewhere to save her son, the stars had helped them once, surely they could help again, but there was no such luck. The sound of crashing in the living room had terrified her. She remembered thinking that Voldemort had woken and all was over, until Sirius bounded up the stairs, frantic. She had handed him Harry and told him to take him, help him. Without hesitating Sirius took the baby and sped off on his motorbike to St. Mungo's.

Lily had gotten James up and floo'ed shortly after. Sirius had beaten them there. She would never forget how her life seemed to hang in the balance, each in separate rooms. Later when James woke he would scream and yell at how they shouldn't have changed anything, that they were alive and Harry was dying and it was their fault. The healers had given him a calming draft and checked him for brain injuries after that. They were worried that the future Harry had disappeared because baby Harry had died. They were wrong, a week later the baby was good as new, hyper and happy as ever, with an oddly shaped scar to prove that he alone had defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. As if on cue her daughter raced around her and jumped on her big brother.

"Happy Birthday oh boy who lived" Lizzy taunted, making him chase her round the living room.

"Is uncle Remus coming today?" Harry asked as Lily stopped him mid run to hand him a biscuit, he had slept through breakfast.

"I am afraid not. You know he just got married to Tonks two weeks ago Squirt, they are still on their honeymoon. But he said to tell you Happy Birthday and that he would pick you up the second Saturday in August to take you shopping for your birthday, he wants to get you your owl. " Sirius said with a grin. Harry gave a little hop of excitement.

"I can't believe he married her only a year out of school." James chuckled, shaking his head, "He could have let her finish the academy first."

"As I recall, you hadn't finished the academy when we got married. And you are head auror now." Lily said kissing James intimately.

"Ughghgh. Mum, I do not want to see that. Siri, shoot me with a memory charm, erase that please." He begged.

"Knock, Knock!" came a man's voice from the hall.

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "UNCLE REGGIE!" he yelled running at him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I think he likes him more than me sometimes." Sirius grumbled to James' laughter.

"Heya birthday boy! I hear you are eleven today." He said with a smile.

"I go to Hogwarts in a month! ONE MONTH!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, and it will only be standing for a week after you get there." He said with a laugh. "We thought you might like to meet someone who was going to Hogwarts with you. And your mum and dad thought you and Lizzy might have more fun in Diagon Alley if you had a few playmates, so we brought some people for you both to meet."

Upon hearing her name, Lizzy ran up to her brother's side, her raven dark pony tail whipping him in the face. He pinched her arm, she smacked him back. James and Lily just rolled their eyes as Sirius and Regulus laughed.

"Where is my sister in law?" Sirius asked as Reg poked his head out the door to motion someone in.

"Oh, she is coming. She moves slower these days. And she was getting the kids first" He said with a grin.

"Ooooh I can't wait to see her." Lily squealed.

"Well you won't be waiting long." She said as she walked through, the sun catching her hair.

"Auntie Brooke! You came!" Harry said in delight.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss my only godson turning eleven now would I?" she said kissing his cheeks and then kissing Lizzy on the forehead. "Oi you two, don't be shy, bring your backsides in here." She called out the door as she wobbled out of the way.

"How much longer till the baby is here?" Lizzy asked, laying her head on her aunt's huge belly.

"Hopefully no more than a month." Brooke sighed before sitting down, watching as two red headed kids walked through the door and to Regulus' side.

"Guys, this is Ron, and Ginny, they are two of Brooke's little cousins. Ron is starting Hogwarts this year too Harry. We thought, since Molly has her hands full with the others that we would bring Ron shopping for his things with you." Regulus said, pushing the kids forward.

Harry smiled and held out his hand to the boy.

"Holy Crickett, you're Harry Potter!" Ron said in response. Ginny squeeked at the revelation and hid behind Regulus.

"That would be me." Harry said, laughing.

"You are the boy who lived." Ron gaped.

Harry shrugged. "So I've been told. It sucks, mum and dad don't let me go anywhere at all because people gawk and stare. Stupid scar." He grumbled. "You wanna see my chocolate frogs cards?" he asked excitedly, changing the subject. Ron happily went over the shelf where they were stored with him to look.

Lily laughed and nudged Harry telling him to look at Ginny. The small girl was staring in shock at their son. James shook his head and smiled, happy when Lizzy distracted Ginny and they began talking random little girl talk.

Regulus sat down beside his wife.

"I can't get over how much he looks like your brother as he gets older." Regulus said, watching the two boys obsess over the cards.

"He really does." Brooke added, a small smile on her face as she played with the emerald bracelet on her wrist.

"I am glad he does, it means we did something right." James said, looking at his son, the one he was so afraid he had lost.

"Ginny seems rather taken with him." Brooke giggled as she watched the little girl sneak a covert glance at her Godson.

"Anyone want to make bets on whether or not she gets him?" Sirius joked.

James and Lily laughed. "I give her till 6th year." James said wisely.

"No way, they met this young, and it looks like her and Lizzy are friends already, she will be around him a lot. I say she will snag him in 4th year." Lily said with a grin.

"Let's hope he doesn't take after James and repel her for the first 6 years." Brooke giggled.

"No way, he is his uncle made over. He will pull her in and won't even know he is doing it." Regulus said with a grin as he watched Harry jump off of a chair, showing a quidditch move off. "Well he may have a bit more James in him than our Harry did." He chuckled.

The five adults called the kids to the kitchen where they ate lunch and allowed Harry to open his presents. He jumped out of his seat and into James and Sirius' arms, one around each of them when he opened his last gift, a gift from both of them, a nimbus 2000.

"Thank you so so much!" he said, excitement lacing his voice. "I wish I could take it with me to Hogwarts." He whined.

Sirius winked "I promise, should you happen to need it, we'll send it to you."

Suddenly two owls swooped in dropping two letters. Harry and Ron shouted in delight as they ripped the envelopes open.

James looked at Lily who had tears in her eyes, their little Harry, the one they knew better than even he knew, was going off to Hogwarts.

The group gathered everything together and headed off for Diagon Alley.

0o0o0o0o

Upon returning home Sirius headed back to his house where Amelia was tending to their four and five year old sons. Regulus and Brooke took Ron and Ginny back to the burrow laden with brand new robes and supplies for Ron's first year. And James and Lily corralled their two back to the manor.

It was late and Lily was tucking Lizzy into bed as James tapped on Harry's door frame.

"Hey dad." Harry yawned as he pulled his pajama shirt over his head.

"Hey little boy." James said with a smile. "How was your day today?"

Harry smiled gleefully as James sat down on the edge of his bed. "It was awesome!" he said.

"I am glad, what do you think of Ron and Ginny?"

"I like Ron, he is really nice, we like a lot of the same stuff, and he wants to be in Gryffindor just like me. He is a Cannon's fan…But I can get over that."

James chuckled, "What about his little sister?"

Harry shrugged. "She was nice, bit quiet though. She has really pretty eyes, they made me smile." He said as he walked over to get in his bed.

"Before you go to sleep, I have something else for you." James said, his eyes sparkling as he pulled out a large parcel from inside his coat.

Harry looked at it and smiled, his face lit up as the wrappings fell away.

"This once belonged to someone very special to me. Someone that I not only owe my life to, but my happiness to as well. I will always love him, he will always be important to me." James said helping his son put the black leather jacket on. It hung on his small frame. James couldn't help but laugh.

"Was this my uncle Harry's?" the boy asked intuitively.

"It was." Lily said as she walked in to see Harry standing in the too big coat.

"Mum isn't this cool?" the young boy said turning in a circle trying to see himself. "I look just like dad."

"You sure do, but you will always have your mum's eyes." James said, trying to keep the waiver from his voice.

"Can we shrink it so it will fit me?" Harry asked, looking into his dresser mirror.

Lily laughed and pulled it off by the sleeves. "I think for my sake, we should hang it in your closet for a few more years. If you take it now I am stealing your new nimbus to beat the girls off you with."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do girls have to do with it? I will look like uncle Siri on his motorbike."

James laughed at his innocence. "Oh son, you will get it all too soon." He said, hanging the coat in the closet.

"I go to Hogwarts in one month, it is officially August 1st." Harry said, looking at his new watch as he climbed into bed.

James sat back in his spot and Lily knelt on the other side, rubbing Harry's hair from his face.

"Will you miss me when I go?" he asked softly, trying to stop a yawn.

"I miss you when you leave the room." James said to Harry's laughs.

"I will miss you more than you can imagine." Lily said kissing his cheek, "You know why?"

Harry shook his head as his tired eyes drooped. "Because you were the first one to know how my love sounded, beating just for you, from the inside." She whispered.

James smiled, remembering a similar statement all those years ago.

"Dad," he mumbled

"Huh?' James replied, lost in memories.

"Mum is such a girl." He said with a small sleepy giggle.

"She is, and I love that about her." James replied smoothing out Harry's hair, smiling at his wife.

"Love you." Harry sighed.

"Happy Birthday baby." Lily said softly before she kissed him again and stood, walking to the door.

James leant down and kissed his head before whispering. "We love you too little boy, more than you will ever know."

"Dad, we were supposed to look at the stars tonight." Harry said, waking as his father stepped away from him.

"We can look at them another night, son." James replied, tucking the blankets tightly around him.

"But the shooting stars were tonight. Don't you want to see them and make a wish?" he asked, his eyes drooping again.

"What could I possibly wish for? I have everything I could ever dream of right here." James said softly.

Harry smiled a half asleep smile. "Me too daddy, me too."

**0o0o*o0o0**

_When you wish upon a star_  
_Makes no difference who you are_  
_Anything your heart desires_  
_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_  
_No request is too extreme_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of_  
_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dreams come true_

**0o0o*o0o0**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0oMAGIC0o0o0o0o0o0 o**_

**_Thank you for every review and for reading._**

**_Every Alert and Favorite_**

**_I have not responded to reviews for the last several chapters so as not to ruin the ending._**

**_I wasn't ignoring you and I read and appreciated every single one._**

**_I stayed up all night to finish._**

**_This story was meant to be short _**

**_15 chapters or less and under 20,000 words. _**

**_We doubled the chapters and have nearly 100,000 words.._**

**_Thank you for sticking with my lies :)_**

**_But I made the two week deadline, _**

**_Infact I did it faster and it was twice as long!_**

**_Thank you so so so so much!_**

**_I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as I did._**


	33. A Note From Pottermommy

**_Apparently I left some open questions and there are several of you I can't PM answers to so here are the most asked questions to clear it up…_**

**How could Brooke marry Regulus after being with Harry?**

_When Harry died it was Regulus who comforted her, he was her friend, he had become part of Harry's group, she leaned on him. After time things grew. It makes sense, Harry liked Brooke because she was so like Ginny. Harry and Regulus were very similar they had a lot of the same qualities, she would have found comfort in that and made it easy to be together and fall in love._

**What happened to Pete?**

_He was killed when an unexpected complication (FUTURE HARRY) showed up. Voldemort touched his arm and sent the signal, Malfoy killed him before he could run. Evertime he passed info Harry or the order jammed it up (that was a change from the original story) b/c they knew Pete would pass it. Voldemort had grown tired and irritated with it and stopped it. _

_However he died a hero in his friends' and Harry's eyes, that is why Sirius' son is named Pete._

**What happened to Snape?**

_The same thing that originally happened. He hd already been vouched for by Dumbledore, he returned to the school and continued to teach potions. Nothing changed._

**Will Remus have Teddy?**

_I would assume so….I didn't write that far so I have no idea._

**What will happen to Harry at Hogwarts?**

_Somehow I think this is a ploy to get more chapters or a sequel out of me…..I haven't written it, but I have ideas. I am taking a few weeks, working on Legacy and ATSR and there might be a few fluffull oneshots posted about Harry's childhood based on this story….Likely will be, but they will be separate one shots. I may sequel this but I am torn….That is a lot of writing, 7 years worth! And sooo much will be different, I mean there is no Voldemort or POA….it might be a bit dull don't you think?_

**Will Harry and Ginny end up together?**

_Yes, in my head they do end up together, though Lily is right, it is much sooner b/c they will spend more time together as her and Lizzy become friends. She is less shy with him as time goes by making him see her as a girl sooner than originally._

**Sirius' wife Amelia….As in Amelia Bones, Fabian's ex girlfriend? **

_Yup that is the one :) They have two little boys and they are a handful…._

**_What happened to the Grandparents…._**

_I am sorry about this, I meant to put it in the plan unfolds chapter and totally forgot it…I was trying to get it out to you and skipped it entirely…_

_Anyways, shortly after Harry is born the Potter's are killed when death eater's attack the summer house, thinking that James and Lily would have taken him there to be surrounded by family and lead aurors. (Pete's first false lead) They were overwhelmed and while James saved Harry and Lily his parents were sacrificed._

_Lily's parents live until the month following Harry's first birthday. Right after the attack that failed and trapped grown Harry in the house they are killed out of anger, spite, and revenge. No good reason Voldemort is just pissed._

**What happened to Petunia? Are there any Dursleys?**

_Sure there are, they just don't have anything to do with Lily or James. They live happily unaware on Privet drive raising Dudley. No Harry to blight their lives._

**What happened to Fabian and Gideon?**

_They lived. Gideon married Hestia. They are happy. Fabian competed with Sirius in dating as many girls as possible until Sirius married Amelia (which Fabian thought was hysterical) and he began dating Kirsten (one of Sirius' exes from Vday chapter) at the next Potter family Christmas eve party, which James dutifully throws every year. (Sirius was highly amused that after years of competition they end up marrying one of the other's exes) Gideon is a pro quidditch player, Fabian is an auror._

**What about Alice, Frank and Neville?**

_Well, Bellatrix died and Rulolphus kind of lost it when she did, once Voldemort is gone he goes reclusive, without their pressure Barty Crouch never goes after them and they live, happily with their little boy Neville and his three little brothers. They are both aurors (per cannon) and they raise their children together. Neville is much more self assured with his father there to be proud of him and not constantly being compared to something he can't be. _

**_I think that is it. I answered all of them…._**

**_Sorry for loose ends. I am glad so many of you enjoyed it! _**

**_Thank you again!_**


End file.
